Even the sky is not the same
by Nancyns4
Summary: Atrapado en otro mundo antiguo, desesperado por regresar con sus amigos, familia y hermano, Sonic busca la manera de regresar a su mundo, mientras su fiel caballero Lancelot lucha por permanecer a su lado y Shadow por encontrar a su camarada perdido. Angustia/Accion/M Yaoi.
1. ¿Dónde estas?

_**Nota del autor:**_

Hola mis queridos lectores, esta es un nuevo fic que hace unos días se me ocurrió y me pareció buena idea compartirlo.

Esto es un Yaoi ShadowxSonic o un LancelotxSonic eso se descubrirá conforme avancen los capítulos.

Tengo otro fic de Sonic por si gustan leerlo, pueden encontrarlo como "Time travelers" también es un ShadowxSonic incluso en mi perfil pueden encontrar un link con el tráiler del fic.

Bien no los entretengo más dejo que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía de Sega.**_

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 _ **Capitulo 1.**_

" _ **¿Dónde**_ _ **estás?**_

Era el mismo cielo…

Tan azul…

Nubes viajaban lentamente mientras otras se dedicaban solo a desaparecer, pero seguía siendo el mismo cielo o eso quería creer, porque era lo único que permanecía igual, el único que no había cambiado en absoluto; sin embargo solo por el día permanecía así, porque al caer el sol todo se transformaba nuevamente, las estrellas centellantes brillaban en diferentes direcciones, no había Arca ahí, ni las constelaciones que la rodeaban, por lo cual el único consuelo que le quedaba se desvanecía en las noches, arrebatándole lo que una vez fue, lo que una vez fue suyo y lo mantenía juicioso, todo se disipaba en la oscuridad que se lo tragaba todo haciéndolo sentir solo como en realidad estaba.

-Mi rey…-se escucho la voz gruesa en el espeso bosque que lo rodeaba, oh él la conocía tan bien que dolía, tanto que por esa razón a diario sentía que se ahogaba, a causa de esa voz en ocasiones se retorcía en su propio sufrimiento, porque su dueño estaba ahí y a la vez no, a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo no era él, no el erizo que recordaba.

-Lancelot…-se escucho en un susurro que se llevo el viento, una pequeña y amarga sonrisa se coloco en los labios melocotones mientras la esmeralda mirada se apartaba del espumoso cielo para encontrarse con un mar carmín.

-Tenemos que irnos mi rey.- declaró el caballero negro una vez que su llamado había sido escuchado.

Una vez más el verde se encontró con el azul, ojos cansados y carentes de emociones observaron cómo los últimos rayos solares se despedían, en seguida los colores habían cambiado siendo remplazados por los tonos naranjas, violetas y rosados proporcionando brevemente un espectáculo de tonos radiantes dejando atrás el oscuro azul donde las estrellas se posaban en los alrededores provocando que las esmeraldas temblaran ante la realidad que nuevamente lo golpeaba.

Lancelot observó a su rey con una máscara llena de indiferencia, a pesar de ello no significaba que no se preocupara.

Todo había cambiado tanto desde que hablaron con Merlina. Poco después de que derrotaron a la hechicera, Arthur convoco una reunión con ella, pidiéndole humildemente que lo regresara a su mundo provocando jadeos de sorpresa al saber que su rey quería marcharse, no obstante Arthur no se esperaba la respuesta que le daría Merlina. Él no podía volver, la maga no podía hacer nada para regresarlo a su mundo, estaba condenado a pasar su vida en un mundo extraño donde se encontraba solo, donde no estaba Tails, Knuckles, Amy, un mundo donde no estaba nadie, donde no estaba Shadow.

El golpe de la impresión fue duro, tanto que el rey se levanto con brusquedad de su asiento, ojos esmeraldas reflejaban el miedo y disgusto, para después ser abordados por la tristeza mientras su dueño se tambaleaba asustando a los presentes por la reacción de su líder.

Corriendo a su lado Lancelot lo tomo por el brazo estabilizándolo, impidiendo que se encontrara con el suelo de piedra. Su rey no dijo nada, solo su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada, después de un breve momento un suspiro tembloroso salió de los labios melocotones mientras parpadeaba lentamente aclarando los ojos esmeraldas.

-Entiendo…- susurro con voz monótona, mientras miraba a la mujer frente él. Mano enguantada tomo la de su caballero pidiendo en silencio que lo soltara, con duda Lancelot lo dejo ir, ojos escarlatas examinaron al erizo a su lado percatándose del sudor frio impregnado en el azulado pelaje.

-Si me disculpan…- soltó en un murmullo Arthur mientras se retiraba del lugar con la frente en alto; sin embargo su presencia comúnmente radiante estaba ausente, se lograba palpar el vacio que en ese momento debió sentir su rey para mostrar tal expresión en su rostro, una llena de impotencia, tristeza y rabia bien contenida.

Después de ese episodio el erizo azul no había sido el mismo, el aura a su alrededor se percibía desconsolada al igual que la sonrisa que siempre se pintaba en su rostro justo como en ese momento, su rey lucia afligido, ojos esmeraldas miraban con nostalgia ahora el cielo oscuro, su larga capa escarlata se balanceaba con el viento como sus púas y el azulado pelaje. Colores que una vez fueron hermosos lucían opacos por la falta de vida en su señor.

-¿Mi rey?...-

Un suspiro cansino se escucho en el silencio proveniente de Arthur.-Lancelot, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi verdadero nombre?-pregunto con cansancio el macho azul nuevamente mirando al erizo azabache.-Es Sonic, ya te lo había dicho.- soltó con mareo encaminándose a lado de su caballero.

Ojos rojos parpadearon ante el arrebato.-Usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso.-declaro una vez se recupero de la impresión.-usted es mi rey y tengo que guardarle respeto.-concluyo cual discurso estudiado por días.

Púas azuladas bailaron ante la negación.- ¿Qué voy a hacer con todos ustedes?-pregunto mientras sonreía con cansancio. Estaba batido de fingir ser un rey, tan solo quería regresar a casa, tener de vuelta la vida que tenía, quería tan mal ver a su pequeño hermano y a sus amigos, tanto que dolía cada día que pasaba en ese mundo insólito para él.

Él Sonic the hedgehog por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando en renunciar y perder toda esperanza de volver a su mundo.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El llanto contenido nuevamente se escuchaba en la casa, este provenía de un angustiado Miles Power que en un inútil esfuerzo trataba de contener las amargas lágrimas mientras los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios al intentar hablar con el Echidna.

-Vamos Tails, lo vamos a encontrar lo prometo.-Dijo en consuelo el macho rojo posando una de sus grandes manos en el pequeño hombro amarrillo.

-¡Eso dijeron hace seis meses!- en un ataque de histeria grito el más joven del grupo.

Bajo el marco de la puerta de la entrada del hogar compartido se encontraba Shadow observando en silencio como la situación nuevamente se salía de control. Episodios como esos se habían repetido en los últimos meses desde que se anuncio la desaparición del erizo cobalto.

Shadow aun recordaba como a una semana de la desaparición Tails, Knuckles y Rose habían acudido a él preguntando con ilusión si había visto al erizo; sin embargo la esperanza se esfumo de sus ojos al responderles que tenía tiempo que no lo veía, desde ese día se habían dedicado a localizarlo sin tener éxito alguno. Eso comenzaba a desesperar al ser oscuro, ya que nuevamente la rata azul lo había arrastrado a un problema que a él no le incumbía.

Los gritos se elevaron en el lugar al sumársele Amy que lloraba con histeria, esto saco de sus pensamientos al erizo carbón irritándose ante el ruido molesto.

Soltando un bufido en desagrado se giro para salir del lugar topándose con el murciélago blanco.

-Shadow ¿A dónde vas? No me puedes dejar sola con esto.- soltó Rouge al escuchar el relajo en el interior de la casa.

El erizo no dijo nada, pasándola de largo corrió alejándose del lugar.

-Oh cielos Azul ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?-murmuro con tristeza el murciélago albino observando el camino por donde había desaparecido su compañero.

Mientras tanto Shadow corría con un rumbo fijo en su mente.- Esta me la debes maldito erizo estúpido.- murmuro con ira al divisar Station square.- Hare que me pagues con creces.- dijo por ultimo al tiempo que aceleraba el paso y se perdía en los edificios del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Bien espero haya sido de su agrado, como pueden observar el capitulo no es muy largo ya que es una prueba para ver si es de su interés, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre la historia de esa manera me animare más en continuarla.

Si recibo al menos una crítica seré muy feliz de continuar con el siguiente capítulo. Bien sin más que decir me despido, que tengan buen día. ¡Saludos!


	2. Medidas desesperadas

**Nota del autor:**

Hola mis queridos lectores, antes de que empiecen con la lectura quiero hacer una aclaración. En este capítulo se hará la aparición de los demás caballeros de la mesa redonda, Galahad (Silver) como se sabe en la historia del Rey Arturo, es hijo de Lancelot (Shadow) (Si no me equivoco si no corríjanme xD), en este fic me saldré de rumbo y no seguiré la historia de Arturo al cien por ciento, muchas cosas las cambiare por lo cual Galahad será solo otro caballero sin lazos sanguíneos con Lancelot.

Por otro lado quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad al fic, me hizo muy feliz recibir algunos comentarios, ¡en verdad se los agradezco mucho!

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 _ **Sonamyfanlove**_

Hola me alegra mucho que le dieras una oportunidad al fic, si sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, pero como mencione era una prueba para ver si la historia era de su gusto, este capítulo es un poco más largo; sin embargo no es tan largo como acostumbro a hacerlos, con el paso de los capítulos estos irán aumentado en palabras los prometo ;)

¡Saludos!

 _ **Genesis**_

Hola gracias por tomarle interés a la historia me hace muy feliz. Yo se pobre Sonic, esta será una historia muy nostálgica así que prepárate para lo que se viene :D soy una persona muy mala que le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes principales.

Espero seguirte leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos ¡Saludos!

* * *

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

" _ **Medidas desesperadas."**_

 _Meses atrás…_

 _-¡Hey Shads! –Saludo desde la entrada del gran edificio de GUN Sonic The hedgehod con su típica actitud presumida posando una de sus manos sobre su cadera al tiempo que la otra se agitaba en señal de un eufórico saludo._

 _Un gruñido en molestia soltó la garganta del erizo negro al divisar a su contraparte azulada, con desgano se dirigió a su lado esperando que no se tomara mucho de su valioso tiempo en alguna tontería del erizo._

 _-¿Tienes planes?- pregunto el macho azul dirigiéndose directo al grano._

 _Por otro lado el más viejo tan solo se dedicó a mirarlo levantando una ceja en duda mientras cruzaba sus brazos colocándolos en su característico pecho blanco._

 _-Vamos hombre, solo será un momento, tu y yo en una carrera a mi casa, sin bromas lo juro.-dijo con prisa el más joven levantando ambas manos en señal de paz._

 _-Faker no tengo tiempo para tus juegos tontos.-soltó la última forma de vida impacientándose._

 _Ojos esmeraldas se torcieron ante la negativa del macho oscuro.-Shadow eres un amargado.-sentencio en broma el menor balanceándose sobre sus pies en señal de ansiedad, vamos él era un ser que necesitaba estar en movimiento._

 _Mano enguanta se arrastró entre las púas negras y rojizas.-Faker…-_

 _-Por favor.-suplico de manera poco convincente el joven héroe interrumpiendo al erizo carbón._

 _Un fuerte resoplido signo de derrota salió de los labios del mayor.-"si con ello me deja en paz".-se dijo mentalmente considerando tomar la oferta, además solo sería un momento; sin embargo ¿Por qué diablos quería llevarlo a su casa?_

 _-¿Eso puedo tomarlo como una respuesta positiva?-se preguntó Sonic riendo de lo lindo al ver la cara agria que se formó en el rostro del mayor al soltar un fuerte suspiro de frustración._

 _-Erizo te juro que si es una tontería yo…-_

 _-Hola guapos.-se escuchó el saludo a espaldas del macho azul que aún se encontraba estorbando la entrada junto con el agente oscuro._

 _-¡Hey Rouge!-Saludo jovialmente el de mirada esmeralda mientras el otro solo asintió en reconocimiento._

 _-Hey Shadow cariño, tenemos una misión, ¿no te han notificado?- preguntó el murciélago albino posando una de sus manos en su ancha cadera._

 _-Me estaba dirigiendo a casa, mi turno acaba de terminar.-le hizo saber al momento que arrugaba sus cejas en molestia.-porque me darían una misión fuera de mi turno, que se vayan al infierno.-_

 _-Por mucho que me guste tu lenguaje colorido, es nuestro trabajo cariño, tiene que ser algo importante si nos están llamando a ambos.- una sonrisa de labios rosados se pintó en la cara de la chica._

 _-Estúpidos humanos.-murmuro el ser oscuro conteniendo su ira al enterrarse que en las siguientes semanas no tendría un descanso._

 _Por otro lado Sonic tarareo en derrota llamando la atención de ambos.-Vaya quería darte algo, pero supongo que será en otra ocasión.-les hizo saber soltando un suspiro cansino al ver que fue una pérdida de tiempo ir a visitar a su rival._

 _-¿Qué te pico Azul? me sorprende que no estés suplicándonos el que te dejemos ir con nosotros.- comento Rouge levantando una ceja en duda mientras estudiaba al erizo frete a ella._

 _-No le des ideas.-regaño el mayor mientras fulminaba al murciélago con la mirada._

 _-Yo sé que quieres que vaya con ustedes Shads, sé lo mucho que me amas.-soltó con burla el menor.- pero hace apenas unas horas regrese a casa, estuve fuera unas semanas, estoy seguro que si me voy una vez más Tails va a molestase.-Explico rápidamente agitando una mano restándole importancia al tema._

 _-Si lo que sea, por ahora déjame en paz y piérdete quieres.-Dijo por ultimo Shadow girándose sobre sus talones adentrándose nuevamente en el edificio._

 _-Vaya genio, sí que eres un rayo de sol.- Soltó con sarcasmo Sonic mientras sonreía como un loco.-Pero a divina que, no puedes deshacerte de mí, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.-Dijo entre risitas elevando la voz para irritar a su contraparte._

 _Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos proveniente del erizo negro, este apresuró el paso perdiéndose entre las personas del lugar._

 _-¡Yo también te quiero Shads, nos vemos cuando regreses!-Grito más fuete agitando su mano en señal de despedida._

 _-Nos vemos Azul.-se despidió el murciélago guiñándole un ojo sonriendo coqueta._

 _Sonic respondió igualmente giñando un ojo esmeralda, una vez perdió a sus amigos de vista se retiró del lugar dirigiéndose nuevamente a casa donde Tails lo estaba esperando._

* * *

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, él dijo que estaría ahí cuando regresara; sin embargo nunca cumplió su promesa, cuando regreso de su misión, el erizo nunca volvió, pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales Sonic nunca se presentó, y para su sorpresa un semana más después fue cuando Tails y los demás los informaron sobre su desaparición.

Muchos dirían que estaban exagerando las cosas, ya que Sonic tendía perderse por semanas, ¿Cuál era la diferencia en esa ocasión? Que el erizo no le dijo a nadie que se marcharía por un tiempo, estaba claro que Sonic en ocasiones era un irresponsable, presumido y cabeza hueca, pero por nada en el mundo preocuparía a su pequeño hermano, su buen corazón de héroe y hermano nunca permitiría que hiciera tal cosa. Siempre que planeaba marcharse por días incluso semanas, este se aseguraba de avisar de alguna forma al pequeño zorro de dos colas, pero en esa ocasión simplemente se había desvanecido.

Según la versión contada por Miles, un día antes de dar a Sonic como perdido, como en cualquier otra noche ambos se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios no sin antes darse las buenas noches y alborotar la mata dorada de pelo perteneciente de Tails, el erizo cobalto cada noche acariciaba los suaves cabellos con carriño provocando que el pequeño zorro riera bajito por la acción.

Todo había sido normal, pero a la mañana siguiente Prower se levantó temprano como todos los días preparo el desayuno para después ir a despertar a su hermano, pero para su sorpresa Sonic no estaba en su habitación, la sabanas de su cama estaban un poco revueltas, la ventana cerrada sin signos de haber sido abierta. Tomándole poca importancia Tails tomo su desayuno pensando que su hermano había decidido tomar un trote matutino, pero para su pena el erizo no había regresado al medio día, ni en la tarde o noche, ni al siguiente día.

Al segundo día hablo con Knuckles con la preocupación colgada de su voz, al tercero decidieron hablar con Silver, al cuarto buscaron con Amy, el quinto y sexto día buscaron por ellos mismos por alguna pista de su amigo y hermano, al séptimo en la desesperación decidieron buscar con Shadow, ya que era su última esperanza; sin embargo Sonic no estaba, y así pasaron seis largos meses de búsqueda sin tener éxito.

Seis largos meses en los cuales el joven héroe no lo había molestado con su presencia, seis en los cuales la vida por alguna razón le parecía más aburrida, ciento ochenta días en los cuales su humor había empeorado con cada hora y minuto que pasaba, cuatro mil trescientas ochenta horas en las cuales la preocupación se había colado en su sistema la cual lo habían hecho correr hacia su última esperanza para encontrar al molesto erizo azul que juraba odiar con toda su alma.

Frente a las puertas de GUN se encontraba Shadow un poco jadeante debido al camino recorrido, tomando unos minutos se permitió tomar un respiro profundo mientras dirigía su rojiza mirada al cielo donde se encontró con las hermosas estrellas centellantes y entre ellas se apreciaba claramente el arca donde se encontraba su feliz y oscuro pasado, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cerro sus ojos preparándose para la tormenta que se avecinaba, sin más contratiempos ojos rojizos se agudizaron empujando las puertas con fuerza, se adentró en el lugar para resolver el maldito problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

-Su majestad.- se escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina que Sonic conocía muy bien.

-Percival.-Reconoció el joven rey al ver a su caballero.

-Mi rey lo lamento mucho.-se disculpó la joven caballero postrándose sobre su rodilla frente Arthur.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Levántate Percival!- Elevando la voz en desesperación y vergüenza el héroe azulado le pido a su caballero levantar su cabeza, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, no le gustaba ver a las versiones de sus amigos inclinar la cabeza ante él.

-Señor le ruego por Galahad, su incompetencia le costó perder mucho de su tiempo.-Ojos esmeraldas miraron consternados al gato frente a él ya que no entendía a qué venia tanto relajo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Galahad?- pregunto el erizo azul mirando a su alrededor entre la oscuridad del bosque.

-Mi rey.-a sus espaldas llego el más joven de los caballeros, que al igual que Percival se inclinó ante su monarca.-Le ruego me disculpe.-

Un escalofrió se coló por la espina dorsal del macho azul provocando que saltara al no percatarse de la presencia del erizo blanco.- ¡Galahad!- soltó en un grito al ser sorprendido por su caballero más joven.

-Yo me equivoque señor.-Dijo con amargura el más joven del lugar.-Si tengo que ser castigado por mi erro estaré dispuesto a aceptarlo.-ojos dorados se mantuvieron fijos en el suelo sin ser capaz de ver a su monarca por vergüenza debido a su fracaso.

Un suspiro exasperado llamo la atención de todos los caballeros, el joven rey apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando a consecuencia de todos los sucesos que había vivido en los últimos seis meses.

Soltando un último suspiro, ojos esmeraldas observaron a cada uno de los caballeros con seriedad.-Chicos, caos ¿Cómo se los digo para que comprendan?-Se preguntó con angustia alborotando las púas sobre su nuca.-Bien para empezar, ustedes dos arriba.-sentencio con mando esperando que de esa forma sus caballeros acataran el mandato; sin embargo al no obtener una respuesta provoco que sus nervios se crisparan.-Es una orden, arriba.-

Al escuchar la voz indignada normalmente alegre del rey, entendieron que en realidad estaba molesto, por lo cual acataron rápidamente la orden levantándose sobre sus pies con la espalda recta, no obstante el par de ojos siguieron observando el suelo bajo sus pies negándose a mirar el erizo azul a los ojos.

-Escúchenme, para empezar no voy a castigar a nadie.- les hizo saber al mirar el erizo blanco que a consecuencia de lo dicho por el rey este parpadeo con grandes ojos dorados mostrando la incertidumbre que se instaló en él.

-No soy un tirano Galahad.-dijo con paciencia el de mirada esmeralda al tiempo que sonreía amablemente.-Además cometiste un error y ¿Qué más da? le pasa a cualquiera, no estoy molesto por ello, todo lo contrario estoy feliz de que por fin saliéramos de esas cuatro paredes.-Soltó con honestidad resoplando mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia.

-Yo realmente lo siento.-volviendo a disculparse el erizo blanco cuando por fin se dignó a mirar los ojos esmeraldas.-Estaba seguro que cuando vine a esta zona había soldados escondidos a los alrededores, me superaban en número por esa razón decidí buscar refuerzos.-Explico el joven caballero mirando con cautela los alrededores sumergidos en la espesa oscuridad.

-Está bien, estoy seguro que se percataron de nuestra presencia y huyeron.-Razono el joven héroe tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.-Igualmente esto no fue una pérdida de tiempo, al venir a este lugar nos aseguramos que el reino está a salvo, además ya quería salir no me pueden mantener encerrado.-Soltó indignado mientras golpeaba un par de veces uno de sus pies en el suelo.

Galahad y Percival se miraron el uno al otro ante el comentario de su rey, el cual rio con un poco de pena mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Señor lamento interrumpirlo.-Se disculpó Lancelot quien mantenía su mirada en lo profundo del bosque asegurándose que ninguno de ellos estuviera en peligro.-Creo que lo mejor es regresar al castillo por ahora.-aconsejo al joven rey mientras plantaba sus rojizos ojos sobre él.

Sonic miro nuevamente a su alrededor, la oscuridad era lo único que saludaba a sus verdosos ojos, la luz de la luna muy apenas se colaba entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles. Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente alborotando las púas azules, removiendo la tierra y hojas secas del suelo. Con una de sus manos Sonic cubrió sus ojos protegiéndolos de cualquier objeto que pudiera caer en ellos.-" _Tengo un mal presentimiento."-_ se dijo mentalmente cuando la corriente se detuvo dejando tras de sí un frió silencio.

* * *

-Ya ha anochecido.-comento el murciélago albino al observar las estrellas en el cielo.

-Desde que no esta los días parecen ir más rápido.-Dijo el Echidna quien se mantenía con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Soltando un suspiro dirigió su mirada violeta hacia la chica que lo acompañaba.- ¿Qué vamos hacer Rouge?- Pregunto con cansancio suplicando con la mirada por una respuesta.-Pensé que controlar a Amy era un problema, pero Dios Tails es un desastre.-

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos Knuckles.-Dijo tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-¿Qué va a pasar si no lo encontramos?-

-Sonic regresara.-Aseguro la agente soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Qué tal si no lo hace?-Volvió a cuestionar el macho rojo mientras pasaba una de sus grandes manos sobre su rostro.-Si el no regresa.-

-No digas eso, si no regresa Tails no será el único en romperse.-Ojos cristalinos aguamarina miraron con disgusto al Echidna.-Azul tiene que volver, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasara con Shadow si no lo hiciera.-menciono el murciélago parpadeando un par de veces espantando las molestas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué pasa con él? Parece como si no le importara el que Sonic no esté aquí.- el par de cejas rojas se arrugaron en molestia ante lo mencionado por la chica.

-No lo entiendes, él está igual o incluso peor que nosotros, el que se mantenga sereno no quiere decir que no sienta nada.-Rouge contesto abogando por el ser oscuro.

-¿en serio? Porque a lo que a mí concierne él es el que menos nos ha ayudado.-apretando los dientes el murciélago se contuvo, no quería hacer una tontería de la cual podría arrepentirse.

-Ni siquiera confió en él.-Dijo con disgusto Knuckles apartando la mirada de la chica a su lado.

 _-"¡Vamos Knux no digas eso! ¡Él es parte de nosotros también!"-_

Ojos violetas parpadearon antes la voz que sonó en su cabeza, el esperaba que cierto erizo azul respaldara al ser oscuro que muy a su pesar estimaba de alguna manera. Lamentablemente la voz aguda nunca llego, nunca llegaron los gritos defensores de su rival, su amigo, su hermano. Knuckles apretó los dientes ante lo obvio, él lo extrañaba y estaba tan malditamente preocupado por él que estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa solo para verlo una vez más, para asegurarse que el erizo cobalto estaba sano y salvo.

Rouge miro con tristeza al Echidna, la rabia que había sentido se desvaneció al notar el rostro lleno de angustia, ella se sentía igual, Sonic era alguien muy especial para cada uno de ellos, era inevitable no estar preocupado por él aun que sabían muy bien que el joven héroe era capaz de defenderse y cuidar de sí mismo.

Un fuerte suspiro provoco que saliera de sus cavilaciones, ojos violetas y aguamarina se encontraron una vez más, ambos pidiendo en silencio el perdón por el arrebato pasado.

-Tengo que volver y asegurarme que la esmeralda maestra este a salvo.- declaro el macho rojo mirando la dirección en donde se encontraba su amada esmeralda.-Alguien tiene que quedarse con ese par en lo que regreso.-dijo refiriéndose al pequeño zorro y la autoproclamada novia del erizo azul.

-Yo puedo quedarme por un rato más.-comento Rouge sonriendo con simpatía.

-Gracias Roug…-

Un sonido poco agradable se escuchó en medio del silencio de la noche interrumpiendo y llamando la atención del Echidna, este provenía del comunicado que se encontraba en la muñeca del murciélago albino.

-Ahora que.- se preguntó con molestia Rouge mientras contestaba la llamada.

-Aquí el agente Rouge ¿Cuál es el problema?- el veneno se arrastró en su voz dejando ver lo molesta que se encontraba.

-¡Agente Rouge!-Provino el grito de angustia desde el comunicador dejando desconcertados tanto a Knuckles y Rouge.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Pregunto con voz alta la chica mirando con preocupación a su compañero.

-¡Necesitamos que acudas a las instalaciones de GUN inmediatamente, el agente Shadow ha perdido la cabeza!-Soltó en gritos desesperados el joven al otro lado de la línea.

Ojos violetas y aguamarinas se ampliaron ante el sobresalto de la situación.

-Oh cielos Shadow…-soltó en un murmullo Rouge al ver que su peor miedo se había realizado.

Al parecer Shadow The hedgehod finalmente se había roto y si no hacían algo rápido la destrucción que dejaría a su paso sería irreparable, o peor aún no serían capaces de unir los pedazos del roto corazón del erizo carbón, porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que Shadow no toleraría perder nuevamente a alguien importante para él.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, me gustaría saber su opinión, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios si al menos recibo uno continuare con el próximo capitulo Saludos!


	3. Promesas

_**Nota del auto:**_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado._

 _Le agradezco mucho que se interesen por la historia me hacen muy feliz al igual que leer sus lindos comentarios._

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios:**_

 _ **LunaBeatriz1**_

 _Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, debo estar de acuerdo contigo a mí también me gustó mucho la historia de Sonic y el caballero negro, por esa razón decidí escribir este fic, y es verdad no hay muchos de este tema me gustaría leer algunos._

 _Te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad al fic, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, los personajes en sus personalidades en este capítulo tendrán un giro pero aun así en los siguientes los respetare, pero si queremos un Shadonic hay que ablandar un poco a Shadow x3, así que espero y no te molesten los ligeros cambios._

 _Una vez más gracias, espero seguir leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Génesis**_

 _Hola me alegra mucho leerte de nuevo, también ya me di cuenta que leíste mi otro fic me hace ¡muy feliz! ¡Muchas gracias! Prometo actualizarlo pronto._

 _Creo que tu pregunta sobre qué le pasa a Shadow será respondida en este capítulo, espero mucho que sea de tu agrado, ya que las personalidades se estarán descarrilando un poco pero es parte del drama, tratare de respetar a cada uno de los personajes conforme avancen los capítulos lo prometo._

 _Gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero seguirte leyendo ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _ **Promesas"**_

 _ **Una hora antes…**_

-Agente Shadow ¿Qué significa esta falta de respeto?-Pregunto presuntuoso el líder de GUN mirando desde arriba al erizo carbón con burla.

-Comandante.-Menciono el nombre con repulsión manteniendo fija su mirada sin dejarse intimidar con la espalda recta.

-Y bien estoy esperando.-soltó con burla el humano observando como los ojos rojizos se afilaban en desprecio.

Shadow sintió como se le secaba la garganta en ira, pero él sabía que tenía que tragarse su orgullo si quería hacer una diferencia. No tenía idea de porque el repentino ataque de pánico, la desesperación y ansiedad se habían apoderado de el al momento que escucho al pequeño zorro llorar y honestamente no le gustaban esas insanas sensaciones que creyó haber dejado en el pasado en el arca cuando María había muerto protegiéndolo.

Un gruñido salió de su cerrada garganta a causa de sus cavilaciones, no tenía el tiempo para estar divagando en cosas del pasado, además de que era un dolor estar tratando con ello. Haciendo un lado todos esos sentimientos negativos se enfrentó al comandante quien lo miraba con superioridad y era algo que el odiaba con todo su ser, un insignificante ser humano nunca podría someterlo, pero por el amor al mundo y a María había accedido trabajar con el hombre que lo trataba como una rata.

Apretando los dientes miro al hombre con su rojiza mirada deseando que con ello desapareciera de su vista. Lamentablemente se obligó a controlar su carácter ya que necesitaba de su ayuda.-Señor.-

 _ **Presente…**_

-¡Tails, Amy arriba nos vamos!-Rugió Knuckles azotando la puerta del lugar espantando a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono el pequeño zorro levantándose con prisa seguido de Amy.

-Es Shadow.- respondió el murciélago entrando tras el echidna.-Algo paso en GUN y al parecer él está involucrado.-

Ojos verdes se abrieron en confusión y ansiedad.-¿Esta bien? No está herido ¿Verdad?- pregunto Amy con angustia al ver la desesperación pintada en el rostro de su amiga.

-No lo sé.- respondió honestamente Rouge dejando ver en su voz el miedo y preocupación que la roía.

Una mueca de preocupación se formó en el rostro de Prower al escuchar la situación.- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preparándose para cualquier escenario posible, ya que él sabía lo destructible que podía llegar a ser el erizo oscuro. En momentos como ese como deseaba que Sonic estuviera con ellos, él era el único que podía hacerle frente, además de alguna manera encontraba la forma de mantenerlo tranquilo y estable, Sonic poseía ese efecto en cada uno de ellos.

Un par de toques interrumpió la tensión del lugar llamando la atención de cada uno de los que ocupaban la pequeña habitación.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- se escuchó la serena voz que provenía de la entrada del hogar.

-Silver gracias al cielo estas aquí.-Exclamo Rouge con alivio al divisar al joven erizo plateado que en ese momento la miraba con duda.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto examinando a cada uno de sus compañeros con su dorada mirada levantando una ceja en duda al sentir la tensión que se palpaba en el aire.

-Te explicaremos en el camino.-Soltó con prisa la chica albina dirigiéndose hacia la salida seguida por los demás.

* * *

Había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido así, la sensación de ahogamiento gracias al nudo insoportable que se situó en medio de su garganta, el aturdimiento que le impedía pensar racionalmente, frio y calculador como acostumbraba a hacer su trabajo, en ese momento todo era una gama irreconocible de colores, los sonidos a su alrededor desenfocados, sonidos huecos impidiéndole escuchar las al parecer amenazas de un muy cabreado comandante al cual había mandado al carajo hace unos minutos atrás.

Todo lo que su mente registraba eran las preguntas que se formaban en su agitada cabeza, él sabía que estaba divagando sobre algo que olvido desde hace tiempo atrás, pero honestamente ya no le importaba porque ya se había declarado nuevamente como enemigo de la organización más grande del país, pero que importaba, hace un tiempo todo a su alrededor había perdido sentido, hace tiempo que la vida misma le parecía tan monótona, una vida sin vida tan irracional como sonaba pero así se sentía, tan vacío por dentro ocasionando que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, el poco autocontrol que le impedía hacer tonterías como la que estaba realizando en ese momento, todo porque el estúpido erizo azul decidió escapar de su vida.

Al principio honestamente no entendía la razón de sus acciones, no comprendía el mar de sentimientos y emociones brumosas que lo atacaron de un momento a otro, pero al final comprendió costándole caro el razonamiento, las respuestas que necesitaba lo habían llevado a hacer algo rotundamente estúpido, algo que estaba fuera de su razonamiento.

Él era un individuo que razonaba y pensaba antes de actuar, tantos errores en el pasado sirvieron de escarmiento y práctica, la sabiduría se había colado en su sistema permitiéndole elegir correctamente sus decisiones, aprendió de la manera difícil a no ser un imprudente, no dejarse llevar por sus emociones como en ese momento, todo se había desbordado, por fin la bomba de tiempo en la cual se había convertido exploto de manera tan grotesca que se avergonzaba de sí mismo, debido a que era un desastre emocional uno peor que cuando había perdido a su amada María.

Por el caos estaba terriblemente enojado, ese sentimiento de ira burbujeaba con rabia en su pecho mezclándose con algo más, con la tristeza y el dolor, un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones se mezclaban entre sí, causándole al mismo tiempo una sensación de vacío que amenazaba con astillar nuevamente su corazón, él ya estaba herido tan profundamente que estaba seguro que no habría una segunda vez, los pedazos esparcidos de su roto corazón se convertirían en polvo el cual se llevaría el viento con burla dejando tras de sí nada más ni menos que una marioneta sin vida, todo porque Sonic decidió abandonarlos.

- _"Sonic decidió abandonarnos…."-_ resonó su voz pronunciando la oración en su mente.

- _"Se largó sin decir adiós, dejándonos atrás a cada uno de nosotros".-_

 _-"Se fue…."-_ se decía así mismo palabras, la cuales no lograba asimilar, las cuales no quería aceptar.

 _-"Sonic no está aquí…"-_ Voz lastimera que le pertenecía lo lastimaba, él se mantuvo sereno en esos seis largos meses por una razón, porque no quería creer, porque no entendía a causa de su negación, a pesar que de no tener a Sonic creía que el solo se había ido como en sus tantas aventuras y que un día regresaría.

Pero no lo haría, él, su amigo se había ido…

La realización lo golpeo duro, porque Sonic no estaba ahí, lo abandono, el muy bastado se fue cuando finalmente se había sentido parte de algo, lo dejo solo como un animal herido el cual no sabía a donde ir, lo dejo a su suerte a medio camino dejándolo descarrilarse tan mal trayendo consigo consecuencias las cuales al parecer eran irreparables, porque Shadow por fin se había roto, había mostrado nuevamente sus colores más oscuros dejándolo ver como una amenaza, como un animal rabioso irracional el cual debía ser exterminado, pero lamentablemente nadie podría detenerlo, él único que podía hacerlo no estaba, se había perdido quien sabe dónde provocando el despertar de la bestia que todos odiaban y temían, un ser incomprensible, uno tan lastimado que nadie sería capaz de consolarlo.

Ojos rojizos cubiertos en lágrimas no derramadas miraban con rabia al comandante frente a él, se tragó su orgullo al correr tras el hombre para pedir ayuda al no encontrar una solución, al verse desesperado, al quedarse sin opciones, el confío, creyó que el petulante humano le ayudaría, que aceptaría su petición, dejo a un lado su orgullo dejo que vieran lo vulnerable que realmente era por amor a Sonic, por encontrarlo y verlo una vez más sano y salvo, pero que fue lo que recibió, una bofetada en la cara, una llena de sadismo la cual por fin había logrado que se rindiera ante el odio puro y la rabia, la poca fe que tenía en la humanidad se había perdido en ese acto tan cruel, Sonic le pidió, le rogo que confiara más en los seres que lo rodeaban y él lo intento todo porque el estúpido erizo se lo decía a diario, pero en ese momento se arrepentía tanto de haberlo escuchado.

Ya no caería con la misma piedra, era la primera y última vez que pediría la ayuda de alguien más, porque al final siempre seria rechazado, un ser por el cual nadie levantaría un insignificante dedo.

Solo dos seres fueron lo suficientemente amables con él, uno había muerto hace ya tanto tiempo, su amada María hizo tanto y le estaba eternamente agradecido de haberlo amado, después de su muerte se había quedado solo, pero la ráfaga azul había llegado tan repentinamente, llenándolo nuevamente de vida, haciéndolo sentir amado y querido una vez más, ser parte de algo, tener nuevamente una razón por la cual vivir, lamentablemente el destino es sádico y cruel causante de dolor al arrebatarle de nuevo algo amado para él, matándolo por segunda vez por dentro haciéndolo sentir tan miserable por la enfermiza vida que le toco vivir.

Ya estaba cansado de sufrir, estaba cansado de que le arrebataran cada trocito de felicidad que le costaba tanto mantener a su lado, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba abatido, su cerebro le pedía agritos piedad, que se rindiera, pero otra parte de él le decía que Sonic está ahí afuera en algún lado esperando a ser encontrado, esperando a que lo llevaran a casa.

Él quería ser el que lo trajera de regreso, quería verlo y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, después se burlaría por lo estúpido que era por haberse perdido por meses y finalmente ambos regresarían a casa sanos y salvos regresando nuevamente a la rutina, donde Sonic haría su vida "miserable" y el trataría de matarlo por ser una rata molesta. Él quería eso, quería esa vida de nuevo.

Pero maldita vida, el mundo no funcionaba así, Sonic no aparecería de la nada, él no tendría a su amigo de vuelta si se quedaba sentado de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo y si eso era poner al mundo en su contra solo para encontrarlo que así fuera.

-¡Shadow!- se escuchó el grito a sus espaldas sacándolo de su trance. Ojos rojos parpadearon mirando a su alrededor la destrucción que dejo a su paso, lo que una vez fue un edificio imponente era solo ruinas, la estructura se estaba viniendo abajo debido a su arrebato del cual no estaba al tanto.

Solo recordaba cómo le había pedido ayuda al estúpido humano, cuando este se negó, todo se había vuelto rojo perdiéndose en su mente quebrada debido al dolor que sintió en ese momento.

Girando lentamente sobre sus talones observo a sus compañeros, frente a él se encontraba el macho rojo levantando ambos puños, Rouge lo miraba con un miedo que no había visto en años, también se encontraba Silver el cual no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, debido a que el erizo se ofreció a buscar al bólido azul por su cuenta, el erizo blanco estaba con ambas manos levantadas dejando ver el hermoso brillo azul sobre sus manos, mientras que Amy estaba escondía a su espalda sirviéndole como escudo. Por ultimo miro al pequeño zorro quien lo veía con grandes ojos zafiros que reflejaban miedo el cual no comprendía.

Confundido miro a cada uno de ellos para después mirar sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas por energía listas para lanzar un Chaos Spear.

-Shadow tranquilízate cariño.- pidió con voz serena el murciélago levantando ambas manos en señal de paz tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Yo…-murmuro el ser oscuro al dejar caer ambas manos mientras se sacudían un poco dejando disipar la energía amenazante.

-Está bien cielo, no es tu culpa.-dijo comprensiva la chica mostrando una sonrisa tensa que inútilmente fallo su objetivo el cual era darle un poco de paz al ser oscuro que se encontraba desconcertado.

Ojos carmín abatidos miraron el suelo chamuscado bajo sus pies en vergüenza y daño al ver la destrucción provocada por su propia mano por falta de autocontrol, los rostros llenos de miedo apuñalaron su corazón ya herido, él sabía que la poca confianza que le había costado tanto forjar entre él y sus compañeros se esfumo en tan solo unos minutos de rabia incontenible.

- _"Esta bien Shads".-_

Orejas negras se animaron girando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz que sonó en su cabeza.

- _"No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar".-_

Ojos rojos brillaron ante las palabras que en más de una ocasión repitió Sonic en consuelo cuando había hecho algo mal.

 _-"Eres mi amigo, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte". –_

Apretando los dientes en angustia trato de serenarse.-"¿ _Y por qué no estás aquí cuando te necesito idiota?"-_ se pegunto mentalmente con rabia apretando los puños mirando el suelo tratando de hacer agujeros en el con su penetrante mirada.

Soltando un suspiro en derrota aflojo cada musculo de su cuerpo tranquilizándose, los ojos rojos nuevamente miraron a cada uno de sus compañeros rogando en silencio que lo disculparan ya que nunca lo pediría en voz alta.

Rouge lo miro detenidamente, ella conocía bien esa mirada y le dolía porque sabía cómo Shadow estaba sufriendo por dentro, el mar rojizo le transmitía lo perdido y solo que el erizo se sentía.-Shadow…- susurro su nombre estirando una de sus manos queriéndolo alcanzar.

La voz lo alcanzo orejas negras puntiagudas se animaron ante el llamado, el alivio lo inundo al ver como Rouge quería alcanzarlo, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba se habría dado el gusto de sonreír.

-¡Agente Shadow por última vez ríndete y mantén ambas manos sobre la cabeza!-

La ira nuevamente nublo su buen juicio al escuchar la desagradable voz, gruñendo se giró encarando al comandante que se encontraba con un batallón que lo respaldaba en caso de que decidiera atacarlo.

-Ya no tienes a donde huir erizo ríndete.- demando soberbio el hombre sonriendo con descaro.

-¡No hasta que hagan lo que les pido!- grito rabioso el agente oscuro acumulando energía de la cual no estaba al tanto.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes.- ladro el humano frunciendo la cejas en odio puro.

-¡Tan solo les pedí que encendieran sus malditos satélites!-declaro desesperado al no hacer entrar en razón al hombre.

-Es mi última advertencia, ríndete, ¡no lo volveré a repetir!- aulló el comandante mostrando miedo en sus ojos al ver como el erizo enloquecía acumulando energía que en cualquier momento desataría dándoles una muerte rápida a los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¡Si lo hacen tal vez podríamos encontrarlo!- Sin escuchar las demandas se enfrasco una vez más en su mente, su subconsciente solo le decía una cosa; " _¡Quiero encontrarlo!"_ gritaba impotente su mente dañada, ignorando el nudo que se formaba en su tráquea o como su voz se transformaba en un desastre inestable ante cada grito que escapaba de su cerrada garganta, ignorando el calor acumulado a su alrededor y en su cuerpo cansado.

-¡Yo solo no puedo!-Ojos rojos se inundaron en lágrimas al reconocer que no podía hacerlo por su cuenta, llenándolo de frustración debido a que estaba reconociendo la derrota, lo débil y mediocre que era.

-¡Solo quiero encontrarlo!-Grito al ver en su mente estropeada al demonio de la velocidad sonriéndole mientras el par de esmeraldas lo miraban con calidez.

-¡Shadow!-

El silencio se apodero del lugar, los gritos cesaron de un momento a otro gracias a cierto zorro que en ese momento se aferraba desesperadamente al erizo carbón.

Para ser honesto Tails estaba temblando de miedo desde que coloco su azulada mirada en el erizo azabache, cuando llegaron al lugar solo se escuchaban los gritos y explosiones haciendo retumbar todo a su alrededor.

Shadow tenía un muy mal carácter así que no le sorprendió que fuera el causante de tal destrucción, si tenía un mal genio y que, si también era poco sociable y odiaba a la mitad de sus conocidos, gruñía cual perro rabioso por haber sido esterilizado y dirigía miradas que "enamoraban".

Por cada uno de sus encantos se había convertido en amigo de cada uno de ellos, cada quien lo apreciaba a su manera y de algún modo habían aprendido a perderle el miedo, a verlo como parte de ellos, bueno en realidad había sido gracias a Sonic que Shadow se integró al grupo derivando la extraña y retorcida convivencia que compartían.

Por eso cuando escucharon que se metió en problemas acudieron rápidamente a GUN para detener la horda de destrucción que se les venía encima. Tails estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para el escenario lamentable que los recibió.

Como ya había mencionado todo era un asco a su alrededor, concreto de techos y paredes estaba esparcido en los largos pacillos en los cuales también se encontraban soldados caídos, ninguno muerto para el alivio de todos.

Eso no era la desconsolada escena que los recibió, en realidad sentían poca lastima por los hombres caídos debido a que estaban así a consecuencia de atacar a su compañero, por lo tanto los pasaron de largo.

Lo que entristeció y asusto al pequeño zorro fue ver a su compañero más viejo con la mirada perdida mostrando los dientes filosos en señal de amenaza, en lo poco que conocía a Shadow nunca lo había visto en tal estado tan lamentable.

Cuando tomo el control de sí mismo logro ver en los rojizos ojos la vergüenza de ser visto como un salvaje, pero Miles no lo culpaba ya que GUN siempre se ha encargado de sacar lo peor de él.

Para su alivio todo el asunto se había calmado hasta que el comandante volvió hablar desatando a la bestia oscura nuevamente. El argumento entre el erizo y el humano se extendió hasta un punto en el cual dejo a todos perplejos, Tails logro captar entre los gritos desesperados de Shadow peticiones sobre satélites para encontrar a cierto erizo azul. En ese momento fue cuando todas las piezas embonaron haciendo clic provocando que saliera de su ensoñación.

Shadow estaba ahí porque quería encontrar a su hermano, se arriesgó a ser tratado nuevamente como el enemigo, se rebajó a pedir ayuda a la persona que juraba tanto detestar, estaba al borde del llanto solo por Sonic.

Ante tal revelación sintió como sus tripas se torcían y un nudo en su garganta se formaba, Shadow estaba haciendo tanto cuando cada uno de ellos (a excepción de Rouge claro) creían que no estaba intentando, que le daba igual en quién sabe dónde estuviera su hermano, pero no era así él estaba sufriendo igual o peor que ellos.

El peligro hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones, observo con asombro como el erizo negro estaba a punto de mandarlos a volar inconscientemente gracias a la presión que finalmente había hecho mella en él, así que sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia delante envolviendo el pecho del macho oscuro con sus pequeños brazos en un intento de calmarlo.

Estaba asustado, y quien no lo estaría cuando tenía a un Shadow muy cabreado entre sus brazos, pero al parecer había funcionado, el erizo solo se quedó muy quieto mirando con grandes ojos rojos al pequeño zorro que se aferraba a él como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, lamentablemente el hechizo se rompió cuando se escucharon las armas que habían sido dirigidas hacia ellos.

Asustando Tails miro a su alrededor mirado cada una de las armas que atentaba sus vidas, tras ellos sus compañeros se tensaron al igual que Shadow que coloco un brazo protector sobre él.

Con temor escondió su rostro en el suave pelaje blanco esperando lo peor; sin embargo, un suspiro llamo su atención este provenía del erizo oscuro cuya mirada extrañamente se había apagado.

-Ridículo, en verdad creer que pueden detenerme.-sin apartar al pequeño zorro dejo que las palabras se escaparan de sus labios.

-Nunca podrán contenerme.-murmuro con voz monótona mirando con ojos sombríos a cada uno de los soldados deteniéndose al encontrarse con el mar de odio que eran los ojos del comandante.

-No pueden… ¿y saben por qué?-Mar carmín brillo con impotencia reflejando un sinfín de emociones negativas.

-Porque el único que puede hacerme frente no está…-Dijo mientras una sonrisa amarga se colocaba en los labios melocotones.

-Se esfumo, dejándonos atrás, el muy bastardo se fue sin considerar lo que sentiríamos cada uno de nosotros…- Dijo por último el erizo cobalto sin emoción. Con delicadeza que no sabía que poseía una de sus manos se dirigió a la cabeza del zorro que aún lo sostenía, dedos enguantados acariciaron el pelaje dorado en consuelo tratando de calmar el pequeño cuerpo que tiritaba en su pecho.

-Shadow…- murmuro Tails con voz temblorosa que se quebró al final, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, los zafiros se inundaron en un mar salino al ver los rojizos que en silencio transmitieron una promesa inquebrantable.

" _Juro que voy a encontrarlo"_ fue lo que leyó en los ojos carmín, fue lo que sintió en la caricia en sus cabellos dorados, una similar a las muchas que recibió por Sonic.

Lagrimas mal contenidas escaparon de los temblorosos ojos azules estropeando el pelaje dorado y blanco en sus mejillas. Tails se aferró una vez más a Shadow tratando inútilmente de contener su lloriqueo al sentir nuevamente como la mano oscura se paseaba de arriba abajo sobre su espalda.

Su llanto era sucio y escandaloso, sollozos llenaron el lugar silencioso debido a las palabras crueles pronunciadas. Tenía tanto miedo de que el erizo se volviera loco debido a las lágrimas y mocos que estaba impregnando en la mata blanca de Shadow, pero este no dijo nada, solo lo sostuvo mirando desafiante al comandante diciéndolo en silencio que si daba un paso en falso no dudaría en reducir el lugar a cenizas.

Ya no tenía dudas, Shadow se había decidido, encontraría a Sonic sin impórtale las consecuencias y en su ausencia se encargaría de proteger lo que es valioso para el héroe, no dejaría que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, no mientras él estuviera para detenerlos, porque ellos no eran solo algo precioso para Sonic también lo eran para él, no sabía cuándo había ocurrido, no sabía en qué momento de su vida se habían convertido en algo indispensable para él, pero no le importaba, ya no dejaría que le arrebatarán lo que le importaba.

* * *

Ojos esmeraldas presenciaron la enorme construcción majestuosa, grandes muros que para muchos representaban orgullo para él eran nada más ni menos que una enorme prisión.

La entrada a Camelot fue abierta para recibir a su rey, siervos fieles esperaron el regreso de su monarca rodeado por sus valientes caballeros.

A lo lejos en la oscuridad de la noche se divisaba el enorme castillo que le pertenecía solo a él, sin embargo no importa lo grande que fuera, tenerlo confinado en ese lugar era lo peor que le podían hacer en la vida, arrebatarle su libertad lo estaba matando lentamente, el necesitaba de los campos abiertos, correr sin restricciones ni caballeros que pisaran su cola.

La asfixiada se hiso presente nuevamente, el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones con cada paso que daba adentrándose en su prisión privada, una heredada solo para él.

¡Caos! que tenía días si no es que semanas que no respiraba aire fresco y cuando por fin le dieron luz verde para salir fuera de Camelot el tiempo había sido relativamente corto para su gusto, además de que tenía tras de sí a sus niñeras persiguiéndole con la excusa de que tenía que ser protegido, ¡por el amor del cielo! él sabía cuidarse solo, paso la mitad de su vida como un vagabundo hasta que se encontró con su pequeño hermano, él no podía seguir así con el chico tenía que darle un hogar y así lo hizo, se las apaño solo para salir adelante con un hermano pequeño, y así decían que necesitaba protección.

-" _Oh diablos Tails…"-_ Púas azuladas se elevaron ante el escalofrió que se coló en su espalda hasta su cola, un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus resecos labios melocotones. _-"¡No otra vez! ¡No de nuevo por favor!"-_ Grito en su mente angustiado parpadeando rápidamente haciendo a un lado la bruma que se apodero de sus ojos, si no se calmaba estaba seguro que tendría un ataque de ansiedad.

En más de una ocasión la claustrofobia se había hecho presente causante de sus ataques nerviosos y manos sudorosas, daba gracias a cualquier dios existente que hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta de sus ataques de pánico, (o eso creía) él no quería preocupar a nadie, su noble corazón de héroe le impedía gritar a los cuatro vientos como lentamente con el paso de los días se moría por dentro, pero dioses no podía evitarlo, recordar a sus amigos y pequeño hermano sacaban lo peor de él, tanto que temía que todos esos malos sentimientos fueran a causar una inevitable depresión.

-Su majestad…-

-Eh…- fue lo único que atino a decir al ser sacado de sus perturbados pensamientos por el más fiel de sus caballeros, Lancelot.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Voz ronca llena de preocupación llego a sus azulada orejas que se balancearon de un lado a otro al momento que sus grandes ojos esmeraldas parpadeaban con desesperación.

-¿Qué está mal?-la ansiedad se apodero de la voz por lo generalmente serena del caballero oscuro.-" _¡¿Acaso lo hirieron?!"_ \- pensó angustiado mirando a su rey tratando de encontrar alguna herida inexistente.

Sonic por su parte miro con torpeza a su caballero.-" _¿Lo que está mal?"-_ ojos verdes se desviaron a sus demás caballeros que lo miraban expectante.- _"¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?"-_ se preguntó a si mismo dirigiendo una de sus manos a su rostro.

Ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con horror al sentir como su guante se impregnaba con su propio sudor, jadeos llenaron sus oídos, jadeos que provenían de él. Asustado miro sus manos percatándose cómo estas temblaban sin control, pequeñas manchas de sudor salino lo saludaron mientras finalmente notaba lo cerrada que estaba su garganta la cual le impedía respirar.

 _-"¡Cálmate, tienes que calmarte!"-_ se reprendió a si mismo ahogándose con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Señor que pasa?!- pidió con urgencia uno de sus caballeros el cual no logro identificar debido a que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llenar sus pulmones.

-Estoy bien…-contesto sin aliento alarmándose más, ¡esa no podía ser su voz! Eso no era un ataque de ansiedad o de pánico ¡por el caos! ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

El cansancio lo lleno de golpe causando un endemoniado mareo obligándolo a tambalearse sobre sus pies. El miedo se apodero de su sistema cuando puntos negros aparecieron en su vista invitándolo a rendirse ante tentadora oscuridad.

Necesitaba a alguien, dios nunca en su vida se sintió tan asustado. Estirando uno de sus brazos en busca de apoyo causo que se tambaleara hacia delante, resignado sintió como su cuerpo fue atraído por la fuerza natural de la gravedad esperando el golpe inevitable que lo recibiría en el suelo; sin embargo, este nunca llego, en lugar de ello un par de brazos cálidos lo recogieron impidiendo la estrepitosa caída que seguramente sería causante de una desagradable contusión.

-¡Oh dioses!-Grito asustado Lancelot al tener un inerte erizo azul jadeante en sus brazos.- ¡Su majestad ¿Puede escucharme?!- pidió al borde de la histeria maniobrando con delicadeza al joven rey sobre sus brazos obteniendo una mejor vista de él.

Un jadeo signo de terror escapo de los labios melocotones del erizo oscuro, Sonic estaba pálido y sudando a montones, su respiración con cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más trabajosa y muy apenas una astilla esmeralda se veía a través de los parpados caídos.

-¡Consigan ayuda!- Chillo el erizo azabache en pánico al ver la condición de su monarca.

Sin perder más tiempo Galahad junto Percival corrieron en busca de ayuda. Lancelot por su parte observo por un momento como se marchaban para después prestar atención al erizo que muy apenas se mantenía consiente.

-Aguante un poco más señor.-rogó con voz llena de angustia.

Ojos verdes cristalinos se encontraron con los carmín, ambos se observaron por un breve momento que fue roto por la inhalación trabajosa.-Por favor manténganse despierto para mi.-suplico el ser oscuro al ver como las hermosas esmeraldas estaban por cerrarse.

-¡No!… ¡No!... ¡No! ¡Sonic no te duermas!-Grito desesperado olvidado su posición y honoríficos, estaba aterrado, no podía perderlo, no a él.

Ojos esmeraldas temblaron al escuchar cómo fue llamado por su nombre, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba que ya era extraño para él.-Shadow…- Salió el nombre de sus labios en un último suspiro delirante mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban fuera de sus ojos perdiéndose en su pelaje cubierto de perlas salinas.

Cansado de luchar se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos solo escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos y suplicas desesperadas, después de ello todo se tornó silencioso recibiéndolo la calmada y tentadora oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, si consigo al menos un comentario seguiré con el siguiente capítulo ¡Saludos!_


	4. Agridulce compañía

_**Nota del autor:**_

Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores, una disculpa por la demora pero por fin logre publicar la cuarta parte de este fic.

Un agradecimiento por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :D

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios:**_

 **LunaBeatriz1**

Hola me alegra mucho leerte de nuevo y dios me encantan los comentarios largos como los tuyos, sé que la historia es dramática y triste por parte de Shadow y Sonic, pero me gusta mostrar las debilidades de los personajes, eso no significa que todo el fic tenga este tipo de temática los escenarios van a cambiar conforme pasen los capítulos, serán una turbulencia de emociones.

Sobre las parejas eso es un secreto que se ira revelando conforme los capítulos debido a que es lo interesante en la historia como se desarrollaran ambas parejas solo espero que no me odien al final x3

Bueno sin más que decir me despido te agradezco mucho tu comentario, espero poder leerte más adelante ¡saludos!

 **Génesis**

Hola como siempre tu comentario nunca falta me alegra que sigas con la historia hasta ahora, espero que hasta ahora haya sido de tu agrado y poder seguirte leyendo ya que me importa mucho tu opinión :D ¡Saludos!

 **SayuriShipper**

Hola chica que me habla en diferentes idiomas xD ahora que sé que hablas español es más fácil para mí responderte, mi Ingles no es la gran cosa así que fue un alivio el saber que hablas mi lengua x3 (aunque también soy pésima en ella :'v).

Pero como sea, que te puedo decir me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y también la otra, no te mentiré me emocione cuando me escribiste en Ingles, dije o dios en el extranjero llego la historia que emoción, pero mataste mi sueños e ilusiones, na! Mentira xD me alegraste el día con tus comentarios y también con los de la otra plataforma, de hecho me hiciste reír con uno en particular ya has de saber cuál es.

Solo me queda decirte que disfrutes del capítulo espero que te guste y también quisiera seguir leyéndote ¿por favor? :D Sin más que decir me despido ¡Saludos!

* * *

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

" _ **Agridulce compañía"**_

Tan cansado, todo dolía tan mal, el despertar era lo más odioso para cualquier ser vivo, él lo sabía, pero maldita sea nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, era la peor mañana de su vida.

Con pereza abrió sus cansados ojos saludándolos los incandescentes rayos del sol que a consecuencia de ello el par de esmeraldas picaron. Molesto con la naturaleza se limitó a gruñir mientras trataba de levantarse; sin embargo su cansado cuerpo se vino abajo gracias a sus gelatinosos brazos.

-" _¡Pero ¿qué demonios?!"-_

De mala gana nuevamente intento abrir sus ojos a pesar de saber que en el fondo lo lamentaría, frustrado los froto en un intento inútil de aliviar la picazón. Una vez estos se adaptaron a la luz se limitó a mirar a su alrededor.

Confundido se enteró de que se encontraba en su habitación- _"No recuerdo haberme ido a la cama"-_ se dijo así mismo tratando de entender sus espumosos pensamientos.

-" _Caos maldito me siento tan cansado."-_ maldijo en su mente cuando un mareo lo golpeo obligándolo a recostarse.

Jadeando parpadeo un par de veces tratando de alejar el pánico que nuevamente lo ataco.-" _¿Pánico?"-_ el aire se atoro por un momento en su garganta al recordar lo sucedió. Él perdió el conocimiento cuando iban de camino al castillo, él tuvo un ataque en frente de sus caballeros.

Cejas azuladas se fruncieron en angustia mientras masticaba su labio inferior con frustración. _-"pero eso no fue un ataque".-_ reflexiono al momento que su respiración se regulaba.- _"No se sintió como en otras ocasiones".-_ soltando un resoplido intento por segunda vez intento levantarse de su letargo teniendo éxito en esa ocasión sonriendo con suficiencia celebrando mentalmente su triunfo.

-Bien eso no fue tan difícil.- se dijo percatándose de su voz rasposa haciéndose preguntar cuanto tiempo había estado fuera, restándole importancia se encogió de hombros.

Sentado en el borde de la cama balanceo ambos pies desnudos despertándolos en el proceso se sentía tan aturdido, entumido y cansado.-¿Dónde diablos están mis cosas?- se preguntó consternado al mirarse totalmente desnudo, dioses que él no iba a salir así.-Ok Sonic levántate y luego a buscarlas.-Soltó animado rozando uno de sus pies contra el suelo frio mandándole un escalofrió por el cambio de temperatura.

Sin perder más tiempo con ánimo se impulsó hacia delante incorporándose sobre sus pies temblorosos, una sonrisa de triunfo se pintó en su rostro la cual murió rápidamente al verse descender estrellándose de cara contra el suelo de piedra.

El ruido de la caída fue estrepitoso que le siguió un leve gemido de dolor por parte del erizo quien a su vez poseía grandes ojos esmeraldas debido a la sorpresa, se había caído por dios, que diablos le pasaba, que el mundo estaba de malas con él.

Antes de tener tiempo de levantarse, las grades puertas dobles de su habitación se abrieron escandalosas revelando a un erizo negro en armadura quien al mirar a su rey rápidamente se dirigió a su lado.

-¡Señor!- Grito su noble caballero levantándolo sobre sus pies dirigiéndolo nuevamente a la cama.

-Lancelot…-susurro el menor de los erizos parpadeando rápido despejándose del vértigo que lo golpeo.

-Mi rey, es bueno ver que ha despertado.-Se escuchó la voz femenina a lo lejos. Ojos verdes curiosos se posaron en la entrada donde se encontraba la joven maga Merlina.

-Hey ha sido un tiempo.-menciono el joven rey sonriendo de manera cansada ahora sentado recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con duda mientras un pequeño destello de esperanza iluminaba sus ojos.

-Lo siento mi rey, no estoy aquí por lo que usted piensa.-Le hizo saber la joven mujer con tristeza al ver como el par de esmeraldas perdían su brillo.

Sonic apretó los labios en pérdida, por un momento creyó que Merlina había encontrado la manera de regresarlo a casa.-Oh…-soltó sin animo mientras desviaba su triste mirada hacia la ventana.

-Me informaron que se derrumbó hace unos días señor, vine para saber la causa, sus caballeros estaban muy angustiados.-informo la joven maga acercándose a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba Lancelot inclinado colocando una manta sobre las piernas del joven rey.

-¿Hace unos días?-soltó sorprendido el bólido azul encarándolos nuevamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?-pregunto con grandes ojos esmeraldas.

-Tres días señor.-Contesto su caballero mostrando el peso y la angustia en sus palabras.

 _-"¡Tres días!"-_ grito mentalmente apretando la manta entre sus manos melocotones.

-Su majestad ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-se aventuró la joven mujer con cautela esperando no empeorar el estado del joven erizo.

-¿Qué es?-concedió cansado el macho azul pasando una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

-¿Ha estado estresado últimamente?-pregunto en voz baja la chica reflejando su preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Señor, me informaron que tuvo un ataque de pánico.-le hizo saber mirando al erizo negro a su lado quien asintió confirmando dicha información.-Yo entiendo que puede ser asfixiante para usted estar en un mundo diferente con seres que no conoce.-dijo con voz suave y comprensible.

Ojos esmeraldas miraron angustiados a Merlina.

 _-"Ya basta…"-_

 _-_ Estar encerrado alejado de todo durante mucho tiempo no es bueno para usted.-

 _-"¡Crees que no lo sé!"-_ un grito angustioso resonó en su mente mientras apretaba sus labios en un intento de mantenerse firme y callado.

-Sé qué extraña a su mundo y seres queridos señor.-prosiguió la mujer sin medir sus palabras e ignorando el estado en el cual se encontraba el joven rey.

 _-"¡Ya basta, no sigas!"-_ Ojos verdes se cristalizaron involuntariamente mientras manos desnudas estrujaban la manta que sostenía con furia, él quería que parara, por primera vez en su vida quiera golpear a una chica tan mal, se sentía frustrado, cansado y tan herido con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la mujer, porque era cierto, él estaba enfermo de estar en ese lugar, estaba cansado de jugar a ser el rey, estaba asqueado de sentirse solo, tan solo quería regresar a casa, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban regresar a casa?

-Entiendo cómo se siente señor…- Dijo con simpatía Merlina mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- _"No, tu no entiendes…"_ -

-Pero estar pensando en ello está perjudicando su salud.-soltó sin tacto la hechicera.

Un jadeo se escuchó en el lugar, Lancelot miro preocupado al macho azul quien mostraba una mirada sorprendida, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos debido al aliento forzado que salió de ellos.

El mundo de Sonic se derrumbó en ese lugar.- _"Quiere decir que solo me olvide de mi vida y mis amigos sin más."-_ pensó con amargura mientras su mirada estaba perdida en cualquier lugar de la habitación, no estaba mirando nada en particular, se sentía tan perdido y agobiado.

-Señor el estrés que está acumulando pudo ser el causante su pánico…-Dijo suavemente Merlina al ver como el erizo azulado estaba perdido en sus pensamientos lamentablemente esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sonic apretó los dientes al sentir como la ira burbujeaba en su pecho, ojos normalmente alegres y despreocupados miraron a la mujer con furria al tiempo que sus músculos se tensaban, él estaba cansado, ¡tan maldito cansado de todo!

-¡Eso no fue un ataque de pánico!-Gritó colérico haciendo saltar a los ocupantes de la habitación.- ¡Yo sé cómo se siente uno maldito, he tenido uno tras otro desde que llegue a este maldito lugar y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora!-Imputo dirigiendo su ardiente y cristalina mirada hacia su caballero.

-¡Así que no trates de chantajearme, no te atrevas a decir que me comprendes, porque en todo este maldito reino nadie tiene idea de cómo me siento!- Dijo por ultimo dirigiendo una mirada herida hacia Merlina mientras jadeaba ante el arranque de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, por un momento todo giro a su alrededor haciéndolo temblar y sudar.

El lugar se quedó en silencio solo siendo interrumpido por la trabajosa respiración del erizo afligido, una vez su furia había disminuido se dio cuenta del grave error cometido, él había gritado a sus amigos, él había explotado en un arranque de ira injustificada y lo hizo sentir mal, lo hizo sentir tan mal.

-Señor…- llamo Lancelot con preocupación en su voz levantando una de sus manos en un intento de tranquilizar a su rey.

-Quiero estar solo…-Soltó en un susurro de voz quebrada el joven héroe, quien se negó a mirar a sus acompañantes, ojos cristalinos miraban fijamente sus manos temblorosas las cuales se aferraban a la frazada con desesperación.

-Señor…-Volvió a intentar su caballero en un intento desesperado por calmar a su monarca.

-Por favor…-suplico con angustia, porque él sabía que se iba a romper nuevamente en cualquier momento, ya había dado semejante espectáculo para un día ya no quería caer más bajo.

-Está bien su majestad.-acepto el erizo oscuro a regañadientes arrastrando a la mujer a su paso, él estaba en contra de dejar al erizo solo pero no podía romper una orden.-Si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo señor.-dijo por ultimo observando como el erizo azul tan solo asentía en silencio, sin muchos preámbulos cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Un sollozó estrangulado se escuchó en el solitario lugar se guido de otro más fuerte, Sonic no quería llorar, él nunca lo hacía, pero todo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos junto a su cordura, la tristeza y el dolor lo estaban arrastrando sacando lo peor de él, demostrando lo débil que realmente era.

Gimoteos sin fin salieron de su cerrada garganta mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas, ojos esmeraldas carentes de brillo miraban con angustia las manos sobre su regazo tratando de encontrar una solución en ellas; sin embargo no encontró nada, solo el vacío que rápidamente se apoderaba de su pecho y dolía tanto que lo ahogaba.

En su vergüenza enterró su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas tratando de ocultarse del mundo entero, quería huir, desaparecer y obtener un poco de tranquilidad, lamentablemente sabía que no había lugar al cual correr, estaba condenado a estar encerrado en cuatro paredes y eso lo enfermaba, tanto que por un breve momento prefirió estar muerto.

Un jadeo ahogado salió de sus labios mientras se tiraba hacia tras mirando nuevamente sus manos sorprendido por sus oscuros pensamientos, dios él no era así, se estaba volviendo loco, no quería ni imaginar lo decepcionado que estaría su pequeño hermano si se enterara de sus arrebatos.

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones trato de calmarse, él iba a salir de ese lugar, tenía que, estaba seguro que aún lo estaban esperando.-" _Pero y si nunca logro salir de aquí…"-_ Una mueca se formó en su rostro ante tal pensamiento.

 _-"Pensé que tenías más que dar Faker, veo que me equivoqué".-_ Resonó la voz gruñona de su compañero en su mente fracturada.

-Oh Shadow…-se lamentó revolcándose en su propia miseria mientras más lágrimas se venían en camino inundando los hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Por el caos Shadow…-gimió frotando sus ojos en un vano intento de borrar las lágrimas.-Porque tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta…-sollozo entre sus manos ahogándose en un mar salino lleno de angustia y tristeza que ni siquiera los cálidos rayos del sol lograban borrar.

* * *

Un resoplido cansino se escapó de los labios de cierto erizo carbón, el cual se encontraba sobre la azotea de su solitario hogar lejos del mundo que lo acusaba de ser el villano de la historia.

Ojos rojos cargados de enojo y desconsuelo miraban el cielo azul despejado mientras los rayos solares calentaban su rostro cansado.

Una brisa cálida se hizo presente haciendo bailar sus púas, por un momento pensó que el mundo quería consolarlo de alguna manera, pero no había nada que pudiera cambiar su pésimo estado de ánimo.

Tres malditos días habían pasado desde el desastre que armo en las instalaciones de GUN, aun recordaba como todo se fue al carajo después de su arrebato.

Todos sus compañeros eran un mar de furia cuando el comandante planeo encerrarlo en una capsula diseñada especialmente para él en la cual lo pondrían nuevamente a dormir por quien sabe cuento tiempo; sin embargo no contaban con que Silver lo elevara junto con Tails por el aire trayéndolo a su lado de manera protectora mientras sus amigos formaban una barrera frente a él tratando de protegerlo de cualquier peligro inexistente.

Él era la última forma de vida ¡por el amor del cielo! lo estaban subestimando si creían que se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Pelearon con uñas y dientes debatiendo por qué Shadow tenía que ser encerrado y el por qué no, él se estaba enfermando de la discusión hasta que el comandante se dio por vencido, vamos no podía echarse encima a todo el equipo solo por su capricho, él sabía que estaría en desventaja y sería una gran pérdida para ellos el que Rouge decidiera alejarse de su lado.

Todo se había resuelto pero no de la manera que a Shadow le hubiera gustado, había sido despedido de GUN que poco le importaba, pero no solo era eso, si no también lo habían condenado a arresto domiciliario por un mes y después de ello no podía salir del maldito país de ser así no dudarían en ponerlo a dormir.

A él le importaba un carajo las malditas reglas, pero vamos no podía ser un ingrato, ni siquiera él era tan maldito, solo por el pequeño zorro que aún se aferraba a él temblando como un loco y por sus compañeros había aceptado las condiciones del humano, de ser lo contrario ya se hubiera largado importándole poco los demás.

Después de ello Rouge explico la situación con Sonic. Poco después de su desaparición decidieron mantenerlo en secreto para que el mundo no entrara en pánico, por esa razón él no había abierto la boca cuando fue con el comandante exigiendo el uso de sus satélites; sin embargo el equipo sabía que si querían la ayuda de GUN tendrían que derramar toda la situación poniendo al tanto al detestable comandante quien accedió a ayudarlos y recomendó aun mantener todo en secreto.

Por una parte Shadow estaba satisfecho con ello, había conseguido la ayuda que necesitaban, pero a un precio muy alto, ahora él estaba confinado a estar en un solo lugar, no podía recorrer el mundo libremente en busca de su compañero perdido.

Frustrado apretó los dientes. _-"Si tan solo tuviera una esmeralda."-_ se dijo mentalmente con fatiga cerraron un momento sus ojos en un intento de apaciguar su furia.

-Shadow.-se escucho en un susurro su nombre sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, ojos rojos se abrieron con pereza los cuales dirigieron hacia el suelo en donde se encontraron con un pequeño zorro acompañado del Echidna, soltando un suspiro decidió prestarles atención antes de ignorarlos.

Knuckles observo como el erizo asintió en señal de saludo para después prestarle atención a sabrá dios que en el cielo, un gruñido que mostraba su desaprobación salió de su garganta y por un momento dudo en dejar al pequeño zorro solo en compañía del otro.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte chico?-Soltó con duda el mayor al formarse una mueca en su rostro.

-Estaré bien Knuckles, ya lleva tres días solo encerrado en su casa, eso no le hará ningún bien.- soltó con preocupación el menor sintiendo la culpa burbujear en su pecho.

El macho rojo asintió en comprensión, después de todo lo ocurrido ya le había tomado un poco más de respeto al erizo solitario, así que confiaba en que no le haría daño a su pequeño amigo.-Esta bien, como tú digas Tails, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.- le hizo saber agitando los cabellos dorados de forma amistosa.

-Gracias Knuckles…- dijo por ultimo mientras observaba como su compañero se marchaba en silencio.

Sin mucha prisa Prower agito sus colas volando hacia la azotea en donde se encontraba el erizo carbón, dudoso aterrizo sin gracia unos poco metros de él para después sentase en silencio envolviendo sus bazos en sus rodillas atrayéndolas hacia su pecho y finalmente enroscar sus colas alrededor de sí mismo.

Por otro lado Shadow solo se dedicó a ignorarlo después de todo no tenían nada que decirse.

Pocos minutos pasaron y el silencio se presentó dejando a su paso una atmosfera un tanto desagradable. A Tails no le gustaba el silencio, estaba acostumbrado a estar en zonas ruidosas debido a sus amigos y a Sonic.

Una mueca se formó en su joven rostro al recordar a su hermano, había sido tan difícil pasar los días sin saber cómo estaba, si estaba herido, si estaba comiendo bien, por dios era su hermano y él sabía que comía pura basura, a veces sentía que él era el mayor de los dos debido a que cuidaba su alimentación. Ojos azules se inundaron en lágrimas lo extrañaba tanto.

-Sabes…-se aventuró hablar Miles con voz inestable mientras una sonrisa agridulce se formaba en sus labios.-Sonic y yo en muchas ocasiones hacíamos esto…-compartió el menor mientras parpadeaba espantando el molesto lagrimeo.

Orejas negras se animaron al escuchar la pequeña voz, estas se movieron de un lado a otro dando entender al zorro que estaba escuchando quien se animó a seguir adelante al observar que no estaba molestando al erizo.

-Cuando Sonic se quedaba sin nada que hacer me pedía que subiéramos al tejado a perder el tiempo en nada en especial.-Menciono recordando los buenos tiempos que vivió con su hermano.-La primera vez que me lo pidió me sorprendió.-dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-Quiero decir él es tan hiperactivo que me costó trabajo creer que quería quedarse quieto por un momento.-soltó sonriendo recargando su mentón en sus rodillas.

Shadow tomo nota de como el niño hablaba del erizo, en cómo se refirió a _"él es"_ en vez de " _él era",_ el chico tenia aun la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano, después de seis largos mese aún conservaba la esperanza de que estuviera vivo y de algún modo eso le trajo paz, saber que no era el único que aún lo esperaba le trajo la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Cerrando sus ojos carmín dejo salir un suspiro, los últimos días se había sentido tan estresado y por fin había conseguido un poco de paz gracias a la compañía del pequeño zorro, quien iba a decirlo, solo necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado para calmar nervios.

-Es tan molesto.-soltó el macho negro abriendo sus ojos con cansancio.-Nunca puede quedarse quieto.-resoplo recordando al demonio de la velocidad burlesco corriendo de un lado a otro haciéndole la vida imposible.

Tails se sorprendió al escuchar la voz áspera de su compañero, después su sorpresa fue remplazada por una risa agridulce ante lo mencionado.-Sonic es así, siempre está de un lado a otro… metiéndose en problemas…-

-Ni lo menciones chico.-Estuvo de acuerdo el mayor frunciendo las cejas recordando en todos los problemas que en más de una ocasión se involucró gracias al erizo azul.

-Es tan despreocupado que no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones provocando que en algunas ocasiones me desespere.-confeso el joven zorro frunciendo sus doradas cejas con enojo.-Pero también es tan desinteresado que ayuda a quien se tope en su camino sin pensarlo dos veces, no le importa salir herido con tal de arreglar el problema sin pedir nada a cambio… ya sabes cómo es su complejo de héroe…-

Shadow presto atención al chico al escuchar como su voz se balanceo. Ojos rojos escanearon al más joven y maldijo en su interior al ver lo que se aproximaba.

-Así fue cuando me encontró, solo me recogió prometiéndome que todo estaría bien, que a partir de ese día nadie me haría daño.-recordó mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y su voz se tambaleaba convirtiéndose en un desastre inestable.-Y él lo cumplió, nadie más me volvió a molestar, me alimento y me cuido cuando no tenía nada y lucho por conseguir un techo en el cual pudiera vivir sin complicaciones, donde no pasara frio ni hambre… me dio una familia…-un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y en un vano intento por sofocarlo escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y brazos.-Él me acepto en su vida como un hermano pequeño cuando ni siquiera mis padres me amaban... y yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle…-Soltó finalmente sollozando dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran sobre sus mejillas.

Shadow observo como el pequeño zorro se desahogaba frete a él, como su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía ante cada lamento y se sentía extraño, algo que menciono logro remover algo en su interior molestándolo severamente.

"Una familia", Sonic le había dado una familia al chico cuando no tenía nada, cuando había sido rechazado por todos, por un momento se puso en su lugar, porque sabía lo que se sentía, el comprendía ese sentimiento de rechazo y soledad y sintió lastima por el pequeño y enojo por Sonic quien se había atrevido a dejar solo nuevamente al pequeño zorro.

 _-"Una familia".-_ se repitió mentalmente parpadeando duro odiando sus emociones inestables, era tan irónico que no le causaba gracia, porque de alguna manera Sonic le había dado algo similar a él, le había dado un lugar al cual pertenecer, pero en ese momento se sentía vacío gracias a su ausencia y eso lo molestaba le hacía sentir extraño y no le agradaba.

-Shadow…-llamo Tails siendo un desastre emocional atrayendo la atención del mayor.-Vamos a encontrarlo ¿Verdad? Vamos a encontrar a Sonic…-suplico entre gimoteos con grandes ojos azules cristalinos.-Sonic… Sonic va a regresar ¿Verdad?-

Y fue ahí cuando Shadow se rompió, al ver en ese estado tan lamentable al usualmente alegre zorro le recordaba a María, le recordaba las veces en las cuales se ponía a llorar desconsolada y le dolía, le dolía recordar esos días y ahora ahí se encontraba con un chico suplicándole un poco de comprensión y esperanza.

Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de sus labios, no sabía qué hacer, él nunca sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones.-Va a regresar chico, y si no lo hace por su cuenta voy a arrastrarlo de vuelta del lugar en donde se encuentre eso te lo puedo asegurar.- prometió mirando al menor con intensidad, él nunca rompía sus promesas y no pensaba empezar hacerlo.

Tails se arrastró a lado del erizo oscuro acurrucándose a su costado pidiendo un poco de comodidad. Shadow se tensó ante la cercanía ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, el zorro estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado con sus colas envueltas en sí mismo temblando incontrolablemente mientras su llanto no tenía fin.

Sin saber lo que hacía paso uno de sus brazos por encima de los temblorosos hombros, teniendo cuidado acerco al más pequeño a su lado proporcionándole un poco de comodidad y consuelo.

Miles se acurruco aún más a su lado, se permitió recargar su cabeza entre la altura del hombro y el pecho del mayor, él necesitaba eso, que alguien le abrazara como lo hacía su hermano, que alguien le dijera que Sonic regresaría y no solo le dijera un _"no te preocupes todo estará bien"._

Tenía que admitirlo ni en sus sueños más locos creyó que encontraría comodidad y paz en el erizo oscuro, pero estaba agradecido por ello, ya nunca vería de la misma forma a Shadow, porque en ese momento se había dado cuenta que tenía corazón uno tan bondadoso como el de su hermano, por ello él le creía, el confiaba que Shadow encontraría a Sonic, no importa en qué lugar se encontrara él lo encontraría y cuando lo hiciera le estaría eternamente agradecido y las cosas cambiarían entre ellos para bien, porque el erizo se lo merecía, se merecía tener a alguien a su lado, quien se preocupara por su bien estar, alguien que le hiciera compañía y le dijera un bienvenido a casa cuando llegara cansado y fastidiado de la vida.

Tails le haría saber a Sonic una vez que regresara que quería que Shadow fuera parte de su pequeña familia, porque se merecía eso y más, él quería decírselo pero estaba seguro que no le creería debido a que en el único que confiaba era en Sonic y eso lo frustraba debido a que el erizo oscuro ya había sufrido lo suficiente y él de alguna manera también quería hacerlo feliz.

Honestamente Shadow no sabía que estaba haciendo, si lo pensaba no le encontraba el sentido tener a un zorro inestable emocionalmente acurrucado a su costado, él no estaba diseñado para ese tipo de escenarios, vamos que él era la última forma de vida definitiva sinónimo de ingeniería asesina, era un ser creado biológicamente con la intención de matar, él siempre lo ha tenido muy presente.

 _-"Una maquina asesina…"-_ si él estaba muy consciente de lo que era o eso creía hasta hace poco, ya que cierto erizo siempre tendía a meter su nariz donde no lo llamaban provocando confusión en su ya muy inestable cerebro.

Sonic en más de una ocasión le dijo que él no era un instrumento de destrucción, que él había sido creado con el propósito de salvar vidas, que sus manos no echaban a perder lo que tocaban, que no todo se rompía ante su tacto como él lo creía.

Le aseguro con firmeza que sus manos eran aún más delicadas que las suyas propias, que su tacto era gentil y atento, que su presencia no solo causaba miedo, sino todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir seguro, porque sabía que a su lado todo era posible, porque sabía que si fallaba el estaría a su lado para levantarlo después de una dura caída, le menciono que aun que tratara de ser duro e intimidante su mirada reflejaba otra cosa, transmitía la gentileza que poseía, el amor y respeto por la vida.

Sonic le había dicho tantas cosas las cuales el fingió a ver ignorado, pero no lo había hecho, porque cada palabra positiva que le mencionaba removía algo en su interior haciéndolo sentir en paz y feliz consigo mismo.

Un suspiro lleno de tristeza se escapó de sus labios, el necesitaba al erizo. _-"¿Qué se supone que soy ahora?..."-_ Necesitaba que le recordara que no era solo un monstruo el cual necesitaba ser exterminado.

* * *

Caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo de piedra se encontraba Lancelot con un semblante que transmitía consternación, angustia y furia, tras suyo le seguía Merlina con la cabeza abajo en vergüenza debido a que ella provoco el estado lamentable de su rey.

Sin mucho cuidado empujo dos grandes puertas de madera, importándole poco los modales entro sin ceremonias a una enorme sala en la cual se encontraba el trono vacío de su monarca. Una mueca se formó en su rostro al encontrar a sus demás compañeros de armas esperando por novedades relacionadas con el erizo cobalto.

Ojos preocupados lo recibieron debido a que leyeron en su rostro la gravedad de la situación.

Para ser honesto él no se esperaba que todo se desbordara de tal manera, todo estaba saliendo mal se le estaba escapando de las manos, un gruñido cansino escapo de su garganta ante sus pensamiento al llegar con los demás.

-Y ¿Cómo se encuentra su majestad?- Pregunto Gawain con preocupación en su voz reflejando la ansiedad en sus ojos violetas.

-Ya ha despertado.-Informo con calma el erizo oscuro observando como cada uno de sus compañeros soltaban suspiros de alivio.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-Menciono el menor del lugar Galahad mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Lancelot por otro lado paso una de sus manos por sus púas con ansiedad acto que no pasó desapercibido por Percival quien lo estudio con ojos amarillentos calculadores.

-¿Qué pasa Lancelot?-Pregunto inquieta la gata acercándose al erizo.

Púas negras con vetas rojizas se agitaron de un lado a otro en negación, ojos rojos se encontraron con los amarrillos transmitiendo el malestar del erizo carbón.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Sugirió con voz cansada el mayor mirando a cada uno de los caballeros.-El rey Arthur no está bien…-Les informo recordando ese par de ojos verdes acusadores bañados en lágrimas no derramadas, en su mente resonaron los sollozos ahogados detrás de las puertas que lo separaba de su rey.

Estaba consciente de la gravedad de la situación, estaba consiente de como su rey se estaba muriendo con cada día que pasaba y lo asustaba, por primera vez en su vida experimento el miedo de poder perder a alguien importante, él no quería, se negaba a perder al único ser en su mundo que consideraba digno de ser gobernante de Camelot, el único al cual respetaba y estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Soltando un suspiro debido al estrés se enderezo manteniéndose firme por el bien de sus compañeros, él era el pilar principal, la mano derecha del rey no se podía permitir derrumbarse tan lamentablemente por los problemas, encontraría una solución, tenía que hacerlo era su deber como caballero, teniendo eso en mente miro a cada uno de los ocupantes del lugar.

-Tendremos que hacer unos cambios.- Informo con voz de mando, él ya había tomado una decisión no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados observando como con el tiempo Sonic se moría por dentro.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Bien ahí está hecho espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión :) ya se saben la historia si recibo al menos un comentario estaré mas que feliz de continuar con el siguiente capítulo ¡Saludos!

PD: disculpen las faltas de ortografía :'v


	5. Un nuevo mañana

" _ **Capitulo 5"**_

 _ **Un nuevo mañana.**_

Describir su estado de ánimo era algo difícil, después de despertar de lo que era una espantosa pesadilla para después enterarse de que seguía en ella era difícil de representar en palabras dulces.

Hace ya tanto tiempo que no saboreaba la amarga sensación de soledad, despertar en un lugar en el cual se encontraba desprovisto de todo aquel ser que consideraba preciado para él le era difícil de digerir.

Ese día temprano mientras lo habían visitado Merlina y Lancelot había recibido una bofetada en la cara de parte de ellos trayéndolo a la realidad de la cual estaba escapando, un mundo de fantasía en el cual creía con fervor que podría regresar a su mundo con sus seres queridos y familia, pero al escuchar las palabras frías y crudas de la mujer le hicieron darse cuenta de su error.

El ya no podría volver a casa, se quedaría en ese mundo solo, como lo estuvo desde un principio y le dolía, le dolía recordar esos días en los cuales tuvo que valerse por sí mismo siendo ignorado por el mundo y odiándolo al mismo tiempo por no entender por qué sus padres lo habían abandonado, por no entender la crueldad de la vida misma; odiaba cada existencia que habitaba su tierra y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser diferente a los demás, por no tener a una familia quien lo acogiera o algún ser que se apiadara de su existencia.

No iba a mentir, en su hogar natal la isla Navidad los pueblerinos del lugar lo encontraron ofreciendo su falsa simpatía solo para no dejarlo morir de hambre y quedar mal entre otros lugares.

Rechazado por sus inauditas habilidades, vivió rechazado acostumbrándose al final a una vida de vagabundo.

Poco después aprendió a sacarle provecho a su habilidad, romperla barrera del sonido no era tan malo después de todo, se enfrentó al mundo con la cara en alto, decidió convertirse en un héroe solitario el cual aún no encontraba su lugar, solo podía mirar a su alrededor topándose con la soledad que lo rodeaba, sintiéndose asqueado de observar como el mundo era en realidad.

Los mobians que una vez lo habían ignorado lo perseguían alabándolo por sus buenas acciones, por salvar vidas las cuales para su punto de vista eran injustamente arrebatadas.

Él miro a cada vida que lo rodaba, a cada sonrisa considerada falsa para su lastimado corazón. Observando su error en ese momento, se hundió más en su agrietado caparazón protegiéndose del mundo cruel, el cual sin haberse dado cuenta le había otorgado una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, ser el héroe del mundo una tarea difícil para un pequeño erizo de tan solo doce años de edad.

Pero encontró a Tails, quien lo persiguió como un cachorro perdido, quien había sufrido incluso más en la vida que él, pero decidió ignorando, preguntándose el ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparte por alguien además de el mismo si el mundo decidió ignóralo? Si para los demás era sencillo mirar hacia otro lado él estaba dispuesto hacer lo mismo; y así lo hizo, ignoro al pequeño zorro, dejándolo a su suerte, fue egoísta era consiente de ello, pero al final no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no podía ignorar como lo perseguía a "escondidas" tratando de encontrar un refugio en él para dejar de ser molestado y sentirse parte de algo, de sentirse amado; se le rompió el corazón al mirar al pequeño cachorro, porque se vio a sí mismo en el pequeño.

Ya no quería sentirse molesto con el mundo y la vida, ya no quería esa sensación diaria de la miseria, quería sonreír, decirle al mundo que estaba ahí, quería sentirse vivo y disfrutar cada día de su vida. Eso se realizó cuando acepto al pequeño zorro en su vida, le dio la luz que necesitaba, una razón para su existencia y le estaba eternamente agradecido a su pequeño hermano, por ser esa chispa que lo reanimaba cada vez que su vida se veía dura y sin salida, lo amaba tanto, demasiado que al pensar que ya no lo vería lo mataba por dentro lo destruía lentamente.

 _-"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"- llenándose de valor el pequeño zorro se atrevió a preguntar mientras utilizaba sus pequeñas colas ansiosas como escudo a su alrededor, hundiéndose en el mar de cabellos blancos y dorados haciéndolo ver aún más pequeño._

 _Sonic parpadeo como un tonto observando con grandes ojos oscuros al pequeño niño, cejas azuladas se fruncieron al procesar la pregunta, no tenía tiempo para hacer de niñera._

 _Apretando los puños, frunciendo las cejas y el ceño miro al zorro con fastidio, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra estaba dispuesto a girarse alejándose y dejarlo a su suerte; sin embargo el par de ojos azul oscuro lo miraron con miedo y esperanza mientras se cristalizaban debido a las lágrimas contenidas._

 _Sonic se detuvo por un momento observándose a sí mismo, recordado las miradas, las crueles miradas recibidas por su mera existencia._

 _Orejas azules puntiagudas se pegaron a su cabeza en señal de angustia al observar más de cerca al pequeño. Hermoso pelaje dorado el cual se encontraba sucio y descuidado escondía bajo su manto feos hematomas, y esos grandes ojos azul marino pidiendo en silencio tantas cosas, pero sobre todo un hogar al cual pertenecer, en el cual ya no recibiría el trato cruel del mundo._

 _Mano enguanta se elevó sobre la pequeña figura temblorosa la cual se encogió en señal de defensa. Sintiendo como algo se agrietaba dentro de él dejo que su palma descansara sobre la pequeña cabeza acariciando el pelaje paseando sus dedos sobre las diminutas orejas._

 _Ojos azules parpadearon sorprendidos ante la caricia ya que su dueño esperaba un golpe a lo que estaba acostumbrado todo esos años cuando estuvo solo. Con vacilación los grandes zafiros miraron al erizo frente a él ansiosos esperando una respuesta._

 _-Y ¿Por qué quieres estar con alguien como yo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto el mayor sabiendo la respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa bailo en sus labios tratando de sofocar la tensión entre ellos mientras retiraba su mano. Ya había olvidado la última vez que había sonreído y se sentía tan extraño._

 _Púas azules bailaron alrededor mientras agitaba su cabeza despejando su mente para prestar atención al zorro que tenía en frente quien ante la pregunta tan solo atino a bajar su cabeza y mirar el piso bajo sus pies._

 _Ojos oscuros se cristalizaron en lágrimas reflejando el verde oscuro que en un futuro se convertiría en un hermoso color esmeralda, púas azuladas se inclinaban hacia abajo al igual que las orejas mientras sus hombros se tensaban y su sonrisa se volvía acuosa._

 _Sin vacilar tomo la mano enguantada del pequeño zorro entre la suya, arrastrándolo tras de sí dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su amado planeador rojo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- pregunto caminado a paso lento dándole oportunidad al más joven de alcanzarlo debido a sus minúsculos pasos._

 _Conmocionado por ser arrastrado por el erizo azul guardo silencio.-Tu nombre pequeño tu nombre.- animo sonriente el mayor.-El mío es Sonic.- dio a conocer mientras divisaba a lo lejos a su amado tornado._

 _-Miles… Miles Prower…-respondió con timidez dejándose arrastrar sin saber a dónde iban en realidad.-No me gusta…-murmuro esperando no ser escuchado._

 _-¿Eh?- soltó el mayor en duda ante el pequeño susurro.- ¿No te gusta tu nombre?…-pregunto frunciendo las cejas observando como el menor agitaba su cabeza en negativa.-Eso es un problema…-declaro deteniendo su paso encarando al más joven mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura._

 _Mientras tanto el zorro sintió el calor en su cara en señal de vergüenza por ser escuchado. Curioso miro como el mayor posaba una de sus manos en su barbilla acariciándola de un lado a otro mientras miraba al cielo murmurando un par de cosas para sí mismo._

 _-¿Qué te parece Tails? Miles Tails Prower, ya sabes por tus colas.-dijo mirando las peludas extremidades con fascinación.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?-pregunto el erizo mirando al menor con una sonrisa esperando con paciencia su respuesta aun manteniéndose en cuclillas._

 _-¿Tails?...-repitió el nombre saboreando cada silaba en sus labios, no esperaba que el mayor decidiera un nombre gracias a sus colas las cuales las odiaba con el alma por ser la causa de sus problemas, con una sonrisa pequeña y temblorosa asintió con su cabeza con timidez mirando al que sería su nueva familia.-Me gusta…-_

 _La sonrisa en el rostro de Sonic se hizo más grande, dejándose llevar alboroto los dorados cabellos de Tails provocando que el pequeño se quejara y riera bajito._

 _Sonic retomo su paso sin borrar el gesto amable de su rostro mientras tiraba de Tails a sus espaldas. Minutos después se divisó el ancho y majestuoso mar, ambos pares de pies se hundieron en la suave y blanca arena disfrutando de la sensación única que les proporcionaba el mineral._

 _El aeroplano se hizo presente con su color rojo llamativo, llenado de emoción los hermosos ojos zafiros. Sacándose del agarre que tenía Sonic sobre él, Tails corrió hacia el ave mecánica observando con fascinación, llenando su mente de nuevas mejoras y colores._

 _El erizo cobalto rio bajito ante el entusiasmo del más joven, ojos brillantes miraron con carillo el cachorro disfrutando del momento. Con pasos más clamados se acercó a su amada avioneta la cual lo había acompañado en innumerables misiones._

 _-¿Te gusta?-cuestión observando como el otro intentaba subir sin éxito al asiento del piloto._

 _Un bufido fue lo que obtuvo Sonic como respuesta ya que al más joven había caído sobre sus colas a consecuencia de su baja estatura y a la avioneta exageradamente grande a su criterio._

 _En esa ocasión el velocista azul no escondió su risa. Extendiendo uno de sus brazos ofreció su mano al menor quien la tomo con gusto.-Entonces ¿Qué te parece?-cuestionó nuevamente mirando como el menor sacudía la arena de su pelaje tomando una decisión de obligarlo a tomar un baño más tarde._

 _-"¡Es impresionante!"-grito con emoción agitando sus colas en señal de felicidad._

 _Sonic miro al cachorro con cariño, su mirada se desvió al tornado mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se colocaba en los labios melocotones mientras ojos verdes observaban cada detalle de su creación._

 _-"Puedes quedártelo."-dijo el mayor sin apartar la mirada de la máquina._

 _Por otro lado Tails miro con la boca abierta al macho azul.-"¿Qué?".-_

 _-"Es tuyo pequeño, puedes hacerle lo que quieras."-concedió mirado el rostro conmocionado de su pequeño acompañante._

 _-"Pero es tuyo… yo no…"-_

 _Sonic agito su dedo índice en negación.-"alto ahí amiguito y escucha con atención."-dijo con seriedad volviendo a su posición de cuclillas encontrándose con el par de zafiros.-"ahora estás conmigo, eso significa que todo lo mío ahora también es tuyo."-declaro seguro de sí mismo._

 _-"¿Eso significa que eres como mi familia?"-pregunto bajito el más joven temiendo arruinar lo fuera que tuviera con el erizo._

 _Ojos verdes parpadearon ante la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa al velocista. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sonic asintió con su cabeza haciendo bailar sus púas en el proceso mientras sonreía._

 _Tails parpadeo duro sintiendo como sus ojos picaban.-"¿Cómo un hermano mayor?"-salió la inocente pregunta de sus labios con voz inestable._

 _El erizo azul sonrió con cariño mientras suavizaba su mirada.-"Si así lo quieres ver, seré lo que tú quieras."- respondió con firmeza haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz no se quebrara._

 _Lagrimas se arrastraron por el pelaje dorado y blanco del pequeño rostro del zorro estropeando todo a su paso, pequeños gimoteos salían de los labios temblorosos. Se esforzó, en verdad Tails se esforzó por no parecer un mocoso llorón, pero todo era demasiado para él en ese momento._

 _-"No permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte pequeño, te daré un techo, comida y educación".-le hizo saber Sonic limpiando el desastre de lágrimas en el rostro del que era su hermano.-"Cualquiera que quiera meterse contigo primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí, voy a cuidarte y te daré todo el amor que se te negó todo este tiempo ¿Sabes porque?"-pregunto sintiendo sus ojos arder._

 _Tails negó con su cabeza no confiando en su voz para hablar._

 _-"Por qué soy tu hermano y eso es lo que hacen los hermano mayores, protegen a sus hermanitos sin importar nada".- soltó Sonic sonriente levantando ambos brazos a los lados dando una expresión de obviedad en sus palabras._

 _Rompiendo en llanto Tails se arrojó a su nuevo hermano sin cuidado quien a consecuencia de ello cayó sobre su trasero removiendo la arena debajo._

 _Sonic sonrió sintiendo dentro de él miles de emociones, las cuales causaron que sus ojos se cerraran en emoción dejando ver sobre ellos pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales se negó a dejar ir._

 _El pequeño se aferró a él en un lloriqueo sin fin, mientras el erizo acariciaba su espalda en consuelo dejando que se desahogara sin molestarse por el desastre en su pelaje azulado._

 _Mirando más allá del mar aun sosteniendo al pequeño zorro, Sonic dejo que sus pensamientos se esparcieran al igual que sus emociones, una tristeza inexplicable se apodero de su ser al pensar como nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener alguien quien cuidara de él; sin embargo el sentimiento se mezcló con la felicidad de por fin tener a alguien a quien proteger, no tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse amado, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera la capacidad de dar ese amor que se le negó por tantos años._

 _Apretando a Tails con sus brazos, se prometió así mismo darle lo mejor, nunca dejarlo solo y ser su escudo hasta que la vida se lo permitiera._

Sonic dejo que las lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaran por su cansado rostro.

Había fallado, le había fallado a su pequeño hermano y se odiaba por ello. Lo dejo solo a su suerte y no solo a él sino también a Shadow a quien le había prometido quedarse a su lado después de observar lo solitario que se encontraba, simpatizando con su dolor, entendiendo el sufrimiento de la soledad porque ya la había vivido.

Una pequeña y lastimosa carcajada salió de su cerrada garganta mientras miraba un punto inexistente sobre el techo de piedra.

Ahora entendía porque su afán de perseguir a Shadow pisoteando su cola, molestándolo como una pulga, mordiendo en toda parte sensible provocando una picazón insufrible.

Él lo entendía, no al cien por ciento, pero comprendía.

 _ **-"¡Suéltame Faker!"-**_

 _-"Tan delicado incluso más que yo…"-_ se dijo así mismo dejando que las memorias lo consumieran mientras escondía sus hermosos ojos esmeradas bajo su brazo melocotón.

 _ **-"¡Vamos Shads no pasara nada lo prometo!"-**_ _dijo el menor tomado el brazo oscuro de su compañero._

 _Un gruñido recibió como respuesta mientras el cuerpo oscuro se tensaba al observa a la diminuta vida que se posaba sobre su palma._

 _ **-"Lo vez Shadow, no todo lo que tocas se rompe…"-**_ _le hizo saber con voz suave el velocista observando con cariño a la pequeña mariposa sobre la mano del ser oscuro._

 _Shadow miro con fascinación la pequeña y frágil vida, ojos escarlatas brillaron observando el movimiento agraciado de la pequeña mariposa. Una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en los labios bronceados mientras su cuerpo se relajaba._

 _Sonic se maravilló sintiéndose orgulloso consigo mismo por traerle un poco de paz a su compañero._

Gimoteos y risas agridulces soltaron sus labios agrietados debido al llanto.-" _Oh Shadow…"-_ pronuncio nostálgico su nombre en su mente dejando escapar las ultimas lagrimas salinas de sus ojos.-" _Y pensar que quería estar a tu lado por razones equivocadas…"-_

* * *

Colores cálidos saludaron a sus ojos carmín, el naranja y rosa haciendo una combinación perfecta con el hermoso azul fue lo que le regalo el perfecto atardecer al ser oscuro.

Para ser honesto era el tercero que apreciaba de manera continua, desde que había regresado a casa permaneció en la azotea importándole poco lo demás, después de todo él era capaz de sobrevivir sin ningún tipo de alimento durante días, eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera incomodo nuevamente regresar a esa estricta dieta, pero no le importaba.

El paso del tiempo era tan lento, las noches eran frías y largas mientras el día en ocasiones caluroso pero solitario.

El estar aislado durante el día era algo nuevo debido al hecho que cierto erizo se encargaba de hacer las mañanas y tardes en cierto modo interesantes, se ocupada de distraerlo durante todo el tiempo necesario, para abandonarlo durante las noches, pero desde su repentina desaparición todo había regresado como en el pasado, a sus días amargos.

Sin embargo ese día fue diferente, después de seis largos meses la rutina nuevamente había cambiado, en esa ocasión tenia a un pequeño zorro acurrucado a su lado descansando en un sueño profundo que a su parecer no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios bronceados, no podía dejar al cachorro en ese lugar, ya estaba por anochecer y convertirse el aire cálido en frío, el hecho de que lograba soportar bajas temperaturas no decía que todo el mundo podía. Solo esperaba que alguien viniera por la pequeña bola de pelos para dejarlo de nuevo en su solitaria noche, la cual una vez más seria larga hasta que los rayos del sol nuevamente lo alcanzaran diciéndole como había tomado otra noche en vela.

-Vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí.-se escuchó una voz jocosa que él conocía muy bien.

Un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta como respuesta antes de mirar al murciélago albino que con gracia agito sus alas aterrizando a unos poco metros de él mientras sostenía una bolsa plástica en una de sus manos.

-No comiences Rouge.-Escupió con fastidio mostrando los dientes filosos en señal de advertencia, no estaba de humor como para aguantar las bromas de la hembra.

-No puedes negar que es una imagen tierna.- comento con dulzura en su voz la mujer observando con ojos calculadores aguamarina a ambos machos. Era algo dulce encontrar al erizo de pelaje oscuro acompañado de una maraña de pelos dorados a su lado durmiendo pacíficamente, sin mencionar como era el que Shadow a un no había retirado su brazo de los pequeños hombros, eso era un misterio para todos incluso para una agente especializada como ella.

Moviéndose incomodo ante la mirada penetrante Shadow solo se dedicó a ignorar a la chica, ya tenía demasiados problemas con los cuales estaba lidiando y un pequeño zorro el cual le había parecido bien tomarlo como su peluche.

-Lo siento Shadow…-dijo Rouge con pesar y sinceridad que en muy pocas ocasiones dejaba a flote haciendo sus bromas de lado mostrando seriedad en sus brillantes ojos.

Por otro lado el macho oscuro decidió ignorarla o eso pretendía, sorpresa fue lo que sintió al escuchar la disculpa debido al hecho de que no sabía él porque de dichas palabras, Rouge no había hecho nada para merecer una disculpa así que concluyó esperar y dejar que la otra continuara.

Púas usualmente alineadas y orgullosas ahora se encontraban desordenadas al igual que el pelaje negro brilloso estaba dando una demostración deplorable al encontrarse opaco y sin vida, pero lo que más destacaba eran los cansados ojos rojizos que miraba al horizonte sin emoción alguna.

Rouge se sintió mal, ojos aguamarina miraban con pesar a su silencioso compañero, lo dejo solo durante tres largos días en su aislamiento dejando que la culpa (la cual nunca admitiría que sentía) lo consumiera poco a poco junto con la amargura.

-Lo siento tanto Shadow…-volvió a mencionar con desconsuelo.

-No sé de qué hablas…- cansado de escuchar las ridículas disculpas se dignó una vez más a mirar a su compañera. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y Shadow pudo leer el significado de las palabras en el par de gemas preciosas de la mujer a su lado.

Con un suspiro sacudió su cabeza en negativa sintiendo por primera vez la rigidez de su cuerpo al encontrarse en la misma posición durante tres días.-No quiero tus disculpas…-soltó demostrando el cansancio en sus palabras.

-Shadow…-

-¡Hey!-siendo interrumpida, ojos rojos y aguamarina miraron al intruso de su conversación. Rojo puro captaron ambos par de ojos, una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro del macho oscuro al mirar al equidna esperando fuera de su puerta con impaciencia.

-Hola azúcar.-saludo la única chica del lugar demostrando una sonrisa pícara causando vergüenza al macho rojo.

-¿Dónde está Tails?-pregunto Knuckles golpeando un pie sobre la tierra característica de Sonic que obtuvo con el tiempo.

* * *

Parpadeando duro contra las lágrimas Sonic gruño para sus adentros, estaba cansado de llorar, cansado de sentirse sin vida, desprovisto de toda felicidad, ya no quería hacer nada, prefería esconderse en su habitación esperando el fin de su ahora miserable existencia.

Un suspiro lleno de sentimientos se escapó de su rasposa garganta, ojos verdosos se ocultaron nuevamente al sumirse en sus deprimentes pensamientos. ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía quedarse en ese lugar todo el día, tarde o temprano volverían a pisar su cola y lo molestaría con quien sabe que cosa de ser Rey.

Abriendo sus ojos nuevamente miro con intensidad el techo de piedra llenándose de resolución mientras fruncía sus finas cejas. Haría el esfuerzo de adaptarse a ese lugar, de integrarse y sentirse parte de ellos, no olvidaría a sus queridos amigos y hermano, seguiría con la esperanza de que algún día los volvería a ver, seguiría recordándolos, lo que eran y lo que formaban parte de él.

Él tenía buenos amigos en ese mundo aún desconocido, y no pensaba despreciarlos, los apreciaba como a cada uno de sus seres queridos, por esa razón lo intentaría, probaría sonreír nuevamente, hacerles saber que todo estaba bien y que una parte de él también quería quedarse.

Con esa nueva resolución se levantó de su letargo con la frente en alto y la espalda recta, no volvería a esos días oscuro de su pasado, no quería volver era demasiado doloroso incluso el solo recordar.

* * *

Para ser honesto no estaba sorprendido de encontrase solo en el castillo, después de su larga estadía de autocompasión decidió salir de la penumbra de su habitación después de unas horas para encontrase solo en los largos pasillos y grandes habitaciones vacías. Comenzaba a pensar que sus caballeros habían huido de él, aunque no los culpaba.

A su alrededor solo encontraba las caras tristes y ojos cargados de lastima de sus sirvientes y lo odiaba, así que decidió ignorarlos y rondar por los pasillos sin un destino fijo. Algunas de las criadas habían tratado de convencerlo de comer algún alimento ligero, pero solo había rechazado las ofertas, desde hace bastante tiempo que perdió el apetito las veces que ingería alimentos era por mera necesidad, en cambio en ese momento hasta ese detalle perdió la importancia.

Pasos cansados se escuchaban entre los pasillo provenientes de los pies arrastrados con pereza cubiertos por los deportivos rojo brillante, ojos esmeraldas carentes de brillo miraron a su alrededor en busca de otro camino el cual seguir, cansado de caminar sin rumbo alguno, recargo su espalda encorvada contra la pared de piedra, un suspiro que reflejaba su pesar escapo de sus labios mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el gran ventanal que mostraba una cálida puesta de sol.

Sin mucha ceremonia se dejó caer raspando su espalda con el muro de piedra la cual fue protegida gracias a sus grandes púas.

Un tintineo proveniente de su espada llamo su atención al momento que su cola toco el suelo.

Desfundando la hermosa espada la coloco frente suyo, sosteniéndola con manos temblorosas observo los detalles de Caliburn los hermosos grabados del mango de oro y plata hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus ojos cerrados.

Enterrando la hoja en el suelo tomo con fuerza el mango de la espada dejando su cabeza descansar sobre la empuñadura y sus manos mientras se encorvaba hacia delante aun sentado en el suelo de piedra.

No lo iba a negar, extrañaba a la parlante espada, desde que fue nombrado rey Caliburn había caído en un sueño profundo dejando al erizo a su suerte, Sonic en más de una ocasión deseaba desesperado que le hablara nuevamente, dándole su consejo para hacerle la vida un poco más sencilla.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon a lo lejos los cuales fueron ignorados debidos a que el erizo estaba demasiado ensimismado en los tiempos donde su espada le hablaba.

-Señor…- la voz tímida se escuchó a lo largo del lugar provocando un eco molesto rebotando en las paredes de piedra.

Si energía Sonic acudió el llamado por inercia, desde el suelo miro a su caballero más joven sin muchos ánimos de ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué sucede Galahad?...-

* * *

-Vamos entremos Shadow.- bufo con molestia el murciélago albino al ser ignorada por su compañero.

Por otro lado cierto erizo oscuro estaba pensando seriamente en golpear su cabeza sobre cualquier cosa o sacar a la mujer de su casa.

-Sabes que no te dejare hasta que entres, te asees, comas algo y te metas a la cama.- menciono Rouge enumerando con sus dedos los deberes del erizo.

Un gruñido profundo de pocos amigos soltó Shadow con molestia por ser continuamente molestado.

-Vamos azúcar solo estoy cuidando de ti.-se mofo colocando sus manos en su ancha cadera golpeando un pie sobre el suelo en molestia.

Pasando una mano enguantada sobre su rostro, erizo ébano se levantó de su posición sentada, pisoteando duro paso a lado de la intrusa dirigiéndose a las escaleras del lugar para adentrase a su hogar.

Después de la llegada del Equidna un muy avergonzado zorro salto alterado al ser descubierto por su amigo rojo quien muy a su pesar estaba tratando duro de no soltar una carcajada o alguna broma ingeniosa.

Pidiendo una disculpa tras otra por haber utilizado al erizo malhumorado como su amolada se despidió el pequeño zorro prometiendo regresar al día siguiente (causando que Shadow se mordiera la lengua en el proceso) dejándolo solo con el murciélago molesto dejando a consecuencia de ello esa molesta situación.

Una vez dentro bufando para si mismo el velocista negro se dejó caer en el sofá dejando que la comodidad lo inundara apagando sus sentidos, relajando sus músculos cansados y rígidos haciéndolo olvidar de la inoportuna compañía.

Mirando curiosa a su alrededor, Rouge observo como la casa no había sufrido ningún cambio desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Aun le costaba creer como el erizo tenía una vida tan sencilla, su casa en pocas palabras era monótona, muebles sencillos eran lo que se encontraban en el pequeño hogar no más de los necesarios, las paredes estaban desnudas sin ningún tipo de fotografía (que estaba segura que el erizo oscuro ocultaba en algún lugar de su habitación, Sonic se había asegurado de darle un montón de ellas). En fin el lugar despedía tristeza a pesar del lindo azul que adornaba en las paredes que era sorprendiste el que Shadow hubiera dejado el color ya que le recordaba a cierto erizo hiperactivo (y el culpable del color en primer lugar).

Aun recordaba como Sonic se había colado al hogar del ser oscuro excusando su culpa de que el lugar era muy lúgubre y necesitaba más luz en su vida, a consecuencia pinto en un parpadeo el color de la casa a un azul vivaz disculpándose por sus actos (muy poco convincente por cierto) para al final huir con una sonrisa estampada en la cara gritando como un loco que el color no era su favorito (para la sorpresa de todos) pero que de alguna forma siempre estaría presente en el corazón del erizo negro al ver un color tan fascinante todo los días al despertarse mientras un Shadow muy cabreado lo perseguía en una carrera sin fin la cual la disfrutaba su rival con descaro provocando y avivando aún más la furria del pobre afectado.

Rouge tuvo que sacudir su cabeza ante el recuerdo inevitablemente sonriendo por las payasadas de Sonic, era una pena el que aún no lo encontraran ya que era la luz brillante en sus vidas.

Entrando en la cocina dejo la bolsa plástica sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar para dirigirse hacia el refrigerador donde encontraría la bonita sorpresa de que como sospechaba los hombres todos eran iguales cuando se trataba de ser domésticos, traducción de: _"no había nada de alimentos en esa excusa de cocina."_

Daba gracias a cualquier dios existente de haberla hecho como todo una mujer hecha y derecha (aun que odiaba lo que sucedía cada mes) por darle toda la inteligencia y ser prevenida como ese día.

Sin muchas ceremonias tomo nuevamente la bolsa de plástico la cual contenía dentro víveres para al menos tres o cuatro días para un gruñón erizo negro. Sin más contratiempos se aventuró a preparar algo agradable para su compañero y para prepararse psicológicamente para la tormenta que se le venía encima al tratar de tener una agradable charla con él.

* * *

Después de muchos gruñidos, una cena comida a medias y un baño forzado, tanto Rouge como Shadow se encontraban en la pequeña mesa en la cual habían compartido su dulce banquete.

Bebiendo una copa de algún vino caro (de procedencia dudosa) que el murciélago proporciono a ambos, estaban en un silencio cómodo que muy a su pesar sabían que alguno de ellos tendría que romper y sabiendo lo social que era Shadow, Rouge sabía que quien tenía que romper el hielo era ella misma.

-Cariño…-llamo con voz suave tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero quien miraba ensimismado el líquido en su copa.

-Sabes deberían arrestarte por embriagar a un menor de edad.-hizo saber el erizo carbón sin apartar la mirada de su bebida.

Soltando un resoplido Rouge se dedicó solo a sonreír con sarcasmo ante la estúpida mención de su compañero.-Azúcar técnicamente tienes más de sesenta años.-burlesca llevo su bebida a sus labios disfrutando del picor en su garganta.

-Técnicamente tengo diecisiete, el que haya dormido por cincuenta años no dice nada.-contraataco a su compañera sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Oh si en mi libro cariño, para mi eres un anciano.-

-¿Cuándo has visto un anciano con esta cara?-Desafío levantando una ceja burlesca enseñando todos los dientes.

-Touche….- concedió la mujer con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Disfrutando su victoria Shadow tomo un gran trago del vino picante, decir que era menor de edad no quería decir que dejaría de beber de lo bueno aun siendo ilegal.

Frunciendo las cejas pensativa Rouge analizo su pequeña discusión ridícula por un momento enterándose de un gran detalle.-Y ¿Tu desde cuando tienes diecisiete?-pregunto mostrando molestia y sorpresa al no saber el dato, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños.

-Bueno casi diecisiete.-soltó restándole importancia el erizo sirviéndose otra ronda.

-Está bien y cuando serán tus casi diecisiete.-pregunto exasperada por un momento queriendo estrangular al egocéntrico erizo por tomar el tema tan a la liguera.

-El diecinueve de julio.-

-Y ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?-continúo con su juego de las cien preguntas tamboreando sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera.

-Porque el Faker decidió que ese día seria mi cumpleaños.-dijo mirando a su única amiga (además de Omega) con seriedad dejando ver en el brillo de sus ojos la incomodidad del tema.

Ojos aguamarina miraron con intensidad a su compañero transmitiéndole en silencio que quería una explicación clara.

Soltando un suspiro de pesar Shadow paso su mano enguantada sobre sus púas pensando en sus siguientes palabras.-Muchos de mis recuerdos en Ark se perdieron.-confeso frunciendo los labios al sentir la impotencia de no saber mucho de sí mismo.-Eso incluye el día que me crearon.-

Recuerdos borrosos inundaron su cabeza al revelar cosas tan íntimas las cuales sabía que podía confiar en la mujer sentada frente a él. Recuerdos de María bañaron su cerebro y el resonar de risas agridulces inundaron sus orejas, bonitos recuerdos los cuales atesoraba como el agraciado relicario el cual guardaba en sus espinas, sin mencionar al profesor que lo quiso como un padre y el como a un hijo eran lo único que le quedaba para mantenerse cuerdo.

Sin embargo también estaban los científicos los cuales experimentaban con su cuerpo y lo entrenaban como una maquina asesina al igual que los detestables soldados de GUN que hasta la fecha seguían atormentándolo.

Nunca le había gustado hablar de cosas tan importante para él por el hecho que desataban las memorias dolorosas en su vida.

-Sonic lucia molesto cuando le dije que no tenía importancia el día que me crearon.-estaba siendo honesto con Rouge y también con Sonic en ese entonces, nunca le había tomado jerarquía a ese tipo de cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes, por el simple hecho de que no había nadie quien se preocupara por ello o eso pensaba.

Mirando casi desesperada por el lenguaje corporal y la manera de hablar de su mejor amigo el murciélago albino dejo que continuara con la pequeña historia de la cual no estaba enterada.

-Así que tuvo la estúpida idea de darme un cumpleaños.-lambiéndose los labios ante la resequedad trato de modular su voz al escuchar la tensión en ella. Hasta la fecha no lograba entender como un tema con tan poca importancia lograba hacer que su pelaje se erizara, tambaleándolo convirtiéndolo en un desastre inestable.

\- Diecinueve de julio ¿Sabes qué día es ese?-pregunto con burla dignándose a mirar a su amiga quien lo observaba con ojos grandes y brillantes.

Ante la pregunta Rouge solo logro negar con su cabeza mientras parpadeaba con vigor tratando de hacer a un lado sus emociones.

-Fue el día en el que nos conocimos hace ya casi dos años.-dio a conocer sarcástico, la estúpida fecha aún le causaba gracia ante la maldita ironía de la vida y su maldito rival.-El día en el cual hice que lo culparan y lo encerraran, le pareció una buena fecha al idiota.-soltó en un bufido casi molesto mostrando por poco una sonrisa más acertada a una fea mueca dolorosa.

-Yo ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero ese erizo tiene la habilidad de inmortalizar cosas estúpidas.-termino por decir haciendo la copa de vino a un lado mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos masajeando sus ojos cansados.

El recordar esa fecha en realidad era molesto en ocasiones, no entendía como era que Sonic considerara especial ese día que para muchos era maldito. En más de una ocasión le menciono que era una fecha invaluable para él debido a que fue el día que se conocieron, donde nació su rival, donde conoció a Shadow quien se convirtió en alguien especial en su vida, no un loco sicótico en busca de venganza, Sonic lo veía como algo bueno y no como un error de laboratorio.

Lo odiaba, odiaba recordar la maldita fecha porque entre ella se encontraba el demonio azul burlesco, egocéntrico y descarado que se colaba en su cabeza diciéndole palabras bonitas en esa maldita charla de hace casi un años las cuales no cuadraban con su persona pero aun así lo hacían sentir bien.

Shadow se maldecía a sí mismo y al cuadrado a su copia por hacerlo sentir tan insignificante en su ausencia, la maldita plaga lo convirtió en algo que se suponía nunca debería llegar a ser, y por el caos juraba que cuando lo encontrara lo haría pagar con crees al maldito velocista por causarle tantos problemas emocionales.

Vulnerabilidad fue lo que observo la mujer en la postura del erizo orgulloso, derrota y humillación en los temblorosos hombros oscuros, pero sobre todo la tristeza, anhelo, esperanza y nostalgia destaco en los ojos rojos y algo más, algo tan profundo que Shadow no tenía ni idea de que se trataba; sin embargo Rouge sabía lo que era y era doloroso ver a su compañero y amigo sufrir por ello, por algo tan puro, un sentimiento mágico que debería ser hermoso y no castigador para el erizo.

-Fue mi culpa ¿no?…-pregunto el erizo carbón mirando su copa medio vacía.-Solo empeore las cosas…- dijo con tristeza la cual no logro disfrazar al confesar la mala jugada que hizo al presentarse en las instalaciones de GUN hace tres días.

-Tan solo querías ayudar y lo hiciste.-consoló Rouge al momento que se levantaba de su asiento rodeando la pequeña mesa del lugar posando una mano sobre el hombro oscuro como apoyo.

-Siempre que quiero hacer algo bueno, termino empeorando las cosas.-

Mordiendo sus labios Rouge tan solo pudo observar como su amigo se quebraba.-No Shadow…-menciono con voz firme apretando el agarre sobre el hombro oscuro.

-Es como si todo lo me rodea y tocara se pudriera.-ojos escarlatas se ocultaron bajo el manto oscuro al recordar el día cuando mataron a su quería amiga y hermana, aun recordaba el sonido de la bala, el cómo perforo sus sensibles oídos mientras observaba como su amada María descendía golpeando el duro metal.

 _ **-"No todo lo que tocas se rompe…"-**_ ojos azules faltantes de brillo por la vida arrebatada fue sustituido por el hermoso esmeralda, deslumbrante comprensión reflejaban ese día en el lago bajo un árbol mientras sostenía la frágil vida de esa hermosa mariposa entre sus manos las cuales era sostenidas por las de su compañero quien le sonreía con calidez y una dulzura que hace mucho tiempo no recibía.

-Shadow eso no es verdad yo sigo a tu lado y no pienso irme a ningún lado.-dijo el murciélago blanco tratando de hacerlo entender.

Por otro lado ojos rojos se torcieron en fastidio mientras su dueño sacudía su cabeza en negativa al ser sacado de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Shadow…-llamo Rouge con voz madura pero suave tratando de llamar la atención del erizo.

-¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? No se suponía que lo odiabas.-una pregunta peligrosa, pero necesaria, ella quería la verdad y valía el riesgo si eso beneficiaria a su compañero.

Ojos escarlatas mostraron confusión por un momento, cejas oscuras se fruncieron al analizar la pregunta por qué Rouge por un lado tenía razón, él no tenía ningún motivo para ir tras el héroe.

-¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Te has hecho esa pregunta?-volvió a cuestionar la mujer queriendo desenterrar los sentimientos más profundos del ser oscuro los cuales ella creía saber cuales eran al momento que vio la duda en las piscinas escarlatas y en la rigidez de los músculos bajo el pelaje negro de su compañero.

Sin prestar realmente atención al murciélago albino se dedicó a pensar en la cuestión quebrándose la cabeza por un momento en busca de una respuesta. _-"Solo siento que tengo que encontrarlo, quiero traerlo a casa… y ni siquiera se la razón…"-_ se dijo a sí mismo observando la mesa de madera apretando los puños en impotencia y frustración al no poder decir o explicar en voz alta sus perturbados y confusos pensamientos.

Apretando su boca en una línea delgada luciendo casi doloroso Shadow permaneció en silencio mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado frunciendo sus finas cejas evitando el contacto visual.

Rouge no indago más, tomo el silencio como su última palabra respecto al tema confirmando sus sospechas. Ella quería desesperadamente darle las repuestas decirle la razón por la cual su corazón se encontraba roto, pero si Shadow lo sabía y no encontraran a Sonic estaba más que segura que se derrumbaría, no habría trozos que juntar, la vida misma se desvanecería de esos ojos carmín al experimentar nuevamente la pérdida de un ser amado dejando tras de sí una cascara vacía para sufrir el resto de su vida.

En ese momento comprendió por qué Sonic necesitaba constantemente la compañía de su opuesto, la inocencia de llamar su atención inconscientemente, las sonrisas amables y compresivas y el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas cada vez que se encontraban.

Shadow era un irritable, gruñón, antisocial maniático, pero Sonic seguía ahí insistiendo, metiéndose en sus asuntos cuando no le incumbía, y en esos momentos inoportunos para el ser oscuro era cuando una parte de él cambiaba, aparte de su idioma a gruñidos (que de alguna forma el joven héroe lograba traducir) la postura en su cuerpo cambiaba, la tensión desaparecía siendo remplazado por una atmosfera relajada, pequeñas sonrisas casi imperceptibles se dibujaban en los labios bronceados y la atención inconsciente que le prestaba era única, a consecuencia de esos ojos carmín cambiantes cada vez que lo miraba.

Ambos eran un complemento del otro y ahora a la falta de uno Shadow estaba comprendiendo ese hecho de la manera difícil, al no tener a su otra mitad estaba experimentando un dolor incluso más grande que cuando perdió a María.

La tristeza la inundo ante ese nuevo hecho porque si el erizo ébano se estaba cayendo a pedazos, no quería imaginar el estado de Sonic al no tener a Shadow a su lado y a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Apretando los labios pensó en las siguientes palabras que diría mientras tomaba una de las manos de su compañero el cual se exalto ante el contacto repentino dando como resultado que ambos par ojos se encontraran nuevamente.

-Tal vez el día en que lo vuelvas a ver tendrás la respuesta…- dijo en consuelo ocultándole la verdad a su mejor amigo para evitar una tragedia. Una sonrisa deteriorada por la miseria se dibujó en los labios de la mujer al sentirse impotente y no encontrar una solución.

Shadow miro esos grandes ojos claros estropeados por lágrimas no derramadas, no entendía el dolor de Rouge, se esforzó, en verdad se esforzó por comprenderla, pero su cerebro estaba gastado, estaba cansado de pensar en una solución y no encontrarla, estaba enfermo de echar todo a perder logrando por primera vez que se rindiera y le dolía, dolía tanto porque significaba renunciar a Sonic y esa no era una opción.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de suplicar, de pedirle a su compañera que tuviera un poco de simpatía y le diera consuelo al decirle que Sonic iba a volver, pero no pudo lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos nocturnos en el silencio mientras se aferraba a la mano que le ofrecía amablemente encontrando un poco de alivio en el pequeño acto.

-Voy a encontrarlo…-susurro con voz ronca mirando sus manos unidas evitando la mirada dolorosa de su amiga.

-Juro que voy a encontrarlo…-repitió como un mantra aun cuando el mismo dudaba poder cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

La tranquilidad de la noche inundo el enorme castillo de Camelot, Pocos sirvientes se veían en los pacillos del lugar realizando las últimas labores del día. Pisos y paredes de piedra estaban impecables al igual que los cristales de los grandes ventanales por donde la luz resplandeciente de la luna lograba entrar creando un ambiente casi mágico.

El tintineo de un tenedor golpeando sobre la superficie de un elegante platillo de plata resonaba en el silencioso lugar. Agitando su comida de un lado a otro Sonic miraba con aburrimiento su exótica cena mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano libre.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- vino la pregunta de su lado sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Ojos dorados nerviosos fue con lo que se topó al mirar a su caballero plateado más joven, oh chico el pobre erizo.-Estoy bien Galahad.- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada mientras masajeaba su nuca con una de sus manos.

El silencio una vez más se colocó en el lugar, ojos esmeraldas observaron el lugar buscando una forma de distraerse fallando miserablemente. La luz de las velas colocadas sobre la elegante mesa parpadearon un poco ante el suspiro del rey.

\- Galahad.-llamo dudoso el erizo cobalto pasando una mano sobre sus púas.

-¿Señor?-

-¿Dónde se encuentras los demás?-se aventuró al preguntar por sus otros caballeros al verse solo ellos dos en la cena.

-No lo sé su majestad, lo único que me informaron fue que saldrían al pueblo.-contesto con sinceridad el joven caballero.

-oh ya veo.-soltó en decepción hundiéndose en su silla.-" _sí que lo eche a perder he."-_ se dijo a si mismo sintiendo la culpa por el arrebato de esa mañana, jamás debió haberle gritado a Lancelot y Merlina.

Volviendo a mirar su plato sintió como su apetito se había ido al olvido, una mueca poco característica de él se formó en su rostro.-" _si tal solo fuera un childog…"-_ se permito soñar un momento con su comida chatarra favorita como solía llamarla Shadow.

Soltando un suspiro en derrota miro nuevamente a su caballero.-Escucha Galahad.- ojos dorados prestaron nuevamente atención a alguna orden del rey.-se lo que estas tratando de hacer y te lo agradezco.-se apresuró a decir el velocista al ver la cara de pánico de su acompañante.-pero en este momento no tengo apetito.-dijo empujando su plato hacia delante remarcando sus palabras.

Tristeza fue lo que reflejo el rostro del menor de los caballeros, Sonic estaba al tanto de las buenas intenciones del joven erizo, buscarlo por el amplio castillo solo para hacerle una petición de acompañarlo a cenar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la sutileza de sus caballeros por cuidar su salud, pero lamentablemente su estómago se estaba rebelando dejando a su paso la amargura que subía por su garganta.

-Pero usted durante el día no ha ingerido ningún alimento.- se quejó el erizo plateado mostrando su pánico en sus palabras y tenía razón Sonic necesitaba un montón de comida para mantenerse al día con su acelerado metabolismo pero su estómago decía un no como respuesta aun sabiéndolo.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana a primera hora me acompañas en el desayuno?-pregunto sonriendo tratando de calmar a su histérico caballero.

Teniendo una batalla interna Galahad miro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar otra solución lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada.-Esta bien señor, si usted a si lo desea.-dijo en derrota aplastando sus orejas sobre su cabeza en pesar.

Sonic sonrió a su caballero mientras se levantaba de la mesa absteniéndose de agitar las blancas púas en consuelo.-entonces te veo mañana me voy a la cama.-dijo por ultimo despidiéndose para después cruzar las grandes puertas de madera dejando tras de sí un muy decepcionado erizo blanco.

* * *

Llegando a su habitación ridículamente de gran tamaño se permito recargar su peso sobre las puertas de madera, ojos esmeraldas cansados se cerraron dejando que sus rígidos músculos se relajaran por primera vez ese día, manos enguantadas re arrastraron por su rostro dejándolas caer finalmente a su costado.

La oscuridad de la habitación era perturbada por el resplandecer de la luna de esa noche. Atraído por la bella luz y el aire que se colaba por su ventana se dirigió arrastrando los pies a su balcón, una vez afuera disfruto del aire fresco y dejo que la luz lo bañara, ojos verdes se cerraron al disfrutar la sensación fresca en su rostro dejando que una sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro al sentir una caricia de la anhelada libertad.

Ojos esmeraldas fueron nuevamente rebelados dándoles la bienvenida las hermosas estrellas en el cielo, pero como siempre la decepción se apoderaba del erizo azulado al no encontrar el arca en el oscuro cielo.

Púas azuladas se agitaron en negación mientras el velocista apartaba la mirada del cielo, estaba vez el verde se encontró con el pueblo el cual a su punto de vista se encontraba lleno de vida, más allá del pueblo dentro de la oscuridad de la noche se divisaba las grandes praderas y arboles gracias a la luz de la luna.

Sonic aheleaba estar ahí, correr sobre los pastizales, perderse entre los árboles, disfrutar del viento en su rostro y sentir como su cuerpo se agitaba ante la adrenalina.

Frunciendo sus cejas tomo una decisión, estaba cansado de estar encerrado, por lo tanto una vez viera a sus caballeros les diría que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco les pareciera o no, además se suponía que era el rey ¿no se supone que tenía derecho a hacer lo que él quisiera?

Determinado miro nuevamente los espacios abiertos mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

Estaba decidido el día de mañana estaba dispuesto a romper algunas reglas y hacerle la vida cuadritos a sus queridos caballeros.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada gracias a la universidad, pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que espero este mes subir el capitulo 6 :D**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios, me alegro mucho ver que después de un tiempo aun seguí recibiendo sus criticas, en verdad estoy muy agradecida por ello.**

 **Espero y la lectura haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión al respecto, también una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, lamentablemente no tengo quien revise mis escritos pero hago todo lo posible por pulirlos hasta el final pero ya ven aveces no funciona.**

 **Bien sin más que decir me despido, por favor espero al menos un comentario para seguir con el siguiente capitulo Saludos! :D**


	6. La oscuridad dentro de mi

_**Nota del autor:**_

Holas mis queridos lectores, por fin pude terminar este capítulo espero que les guste, en realidad no sé cuándo sea capaz de actualizar, la escuela esta absorbiendo todo mi tiempo, pero hare todo lo posible para hacerlo a finales de este mes o más tardar a principios de Marzo :D

Quería agradecerles sus comentarios ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y aun así siguen leyendo esta historia me hace muy feliz! :D

Binen sin más que decir dejo que disfruten del capítulo.

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios.**_

 _ **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul**_

 _Hola me alegra mucho leerte, y tus sugerencias han llamado mucho mi atención tienes muy buenas ideas tal vez tome alguna para implementarla en la historia, escribirías un buen fic si decidieras hacerlo me gustaría leerlo :D_

 _Te gradezco el comentario y sugerencias y espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo Saludos!_

 _ **SayuriShipper**_

 _Hola me alegra leerte una vez más tus comentarios me ponen muy contenta :D_

 _Sé que soy mala por dejarlos en suspenso pero me gusta hacer las historias de ese modo ya lo veras en este capítulo._

 _La temática de Shadow y Sonic sé que es triste pero quiero desarrollar a la parea de ese modo vamos Shadow siempre ha sido muy melancólico por su pasado y quería mostrar algo sobre el pasado de Sonic de hecho veremos mucho de el en futuros capítulos._

 _Sobre Sonic causando estragos a sus caballeros se verá más adelante ya te darás cuenta con el capítulo de hoy._

 _Y sobre como Shadow encontrara a Sonic bueno es si lo encuentra será una sorpresa mujajaja :D_

 _Espero leerte una vez más me alegran mucho tus comentarios saludos!_

* * *

 _ **Even the sky is not the same**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

" _ **La oscuridad dentro de mi"**_

Incomodidad, torpeza y falta de comunicación fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente de Sonic en ese momento sentado en el gran comedor acompañado de Galahad.

Como lo había prometido se encontraban ambos tomando el desayuno en un ambiente silencioso. Mirando a su alrededor el héroe azulado se conformó con la situación, no iba a quejarse después de todo había decidido que ese sería un buen día, después de todo esperaría a sus escandalosos caballeros hablaría con ellos y seria travieso como una pequeña venganza a su encierro.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro mientras picoteaba su comida para después llevarla a su boca mientras un asustado erizo plateado lo miraba dudoso ante el repentino cambio de ánimo.

Caos pobre chico era incómodo y divertido ver como su pobre caballero se retorcía en su lugar. Bueno al menos esperaba que en casa estuvieran pasando una mejor mañana que la suya.

* * *

Blanco, blanco por todos lados, eso era con lo que se topó un Shadow muy cabreado quien se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta entrada a su cocina.

En ese momento no sabía si gritar o solo alejarse lentamente pretendiendo que no pasó nada, pero al parecer la primera opción estaba ganando al colocar su rojiza mirada en el pequeño zorro avergonzado en medio de su desordenada cocina cubierto de harina entre otros materiales pegajosos mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una cuchara.

Una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada se dibujó en los labios de Tails al observar al burbujeante erizo.-Uh… ¿Sonic lo hubiera hecho peor?...-soltó en un murmullo pasando una de sus manos sobre su nuca señal de ansiedad. Gracias a un estrepitoso estornudo la harina sobre él salió volando en todas direcciones provocando una pequeña nube de humo blando a su alrededor.

Un tic molesto se dio a conocer en el ojo derecho del erizo al observar el desastre más a fondo, platos, ollas, vasos entre otros utensilios estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, su estufa y horno muy probablemente se estaban quemando o eso creía gracias al humo negro sobresaliente y… esperen ¡¿eso era fuego?!

¡Oh bendito caos ni siquiera podía ver el piso del lugar!

-¿Tal vez debería llamar a Amy?- sugirió el menor al ver el problema y como Shadow golpeaba su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Tú estás limpiando.-dijo el mayor con voz gruñona alejándose del desastre dirigiéndose a su lugar feliz: el techo de su hogar.

-Debí reconsiderar hacer el desayuno…-se dijo a sí mismo Tails al recordar como Sonic y él habían explotado su propia cocina al querer hacer algo más aparte de Childogs.

* * *

Desorientado miro a su alrededor, ojos escarlatas examinaron el lugar lleno de vida y risitas molestas.

Shadow miro a cada cara conocida sentado en el sofá de su sala esperando a que la plaga se fuera mientras se preguntaba con infinita amargura ¿Cómo era que podía sonreír con facilidad?, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban todos a su alrededor se atrevían a vivir una vida casi normal, incluso el pequeño zorro a su lado se veía tan relajado, aun cuando su hermano estaba perdido se animaba a sentirse feliz y seguro en un lugar tan lúgubre como lo era su hogar.

Rouge estaba hablando cualquier cosa estúpida que hacia sonrojar a Knuckles, mientras Amy llevaba consigo una bandeja con quien sabe qué cosa repartiéndolo a cada uno de ellos como si fuera una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

¿Por qué estaban en su casa en primer lugar? Él no los invito, simplemente se colaron después del pequeño incidente en su cocina.

Mirando a cada habitante en su hogar le hacía darse cuenta de algo:

¿Por qué era el único miserable?

Encorvándose más sobre su mullido sofá miro sus manos enguantadas con detenimiento, dedos rígidos por falta de uso se movieron causando un pequeño chasquido, cejas oscuras se fruncieron ante el amargo pensamiento mientras labios bronceados se apretaban en una línea dolorosa.

Estaba seguro que el pequeño gesto amable (que para él era infernal) era para hacerlo sentir mejor y no dejarlo morir en su soledad, pero lamentablemente el acto estaba produciendo grandes cantidades de estrés en su atrofiado sistema.

-Shadow…-

Grandes ojos azules inocentes saludaron los suyos al acudir al llamado de su nombre, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa de caninos filosos se dibujó en los blancos labios del zorro.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- una pregunta inocente pero determinada hizo el menor, ofreciendo nuevamente su libertad y soledad a la cual estaba completamente acostumbrado todo lo contrario a tener una fiesta improvisada en su lugar.

Meditando la oferta miro de nueva cuenta a su alrededor con ojos cargados de agotamiento, él quería estar solo en la privacidad de su hogar dormir después de cuatro días de cansancio mental, realmente estaba considerando tomar la palabra de Tails; sin embargo algo lo detuvo y gruño para sus adentros por la molestia voz de su conciencia una la cual sonaba exactamente a cierto erizo azul.

* * *

 _ **-"Shads, ¿te gusta estar todo el tiempo solo?"-**_

 _Tomándolo por sorpresa Shadow miro a su homologo azul como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Frunciendo las cejas retiro su mirada del erizo profundizándose en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la inoportuna pregunta._

 _No es que le desagradara su soledad, pero había ocasiones en las cuales le gustaría tener aparte de Rouge y Omega otro amigo con quien pasar el rato, claro no se lo diría a Sonic tenía un orgullo que competía con su ego como para confesar esa realidad._

 _Ante la falta de respuesta el velocista azul tarareo con una media sonrisa en su rostro desviando su mirada al lago frente a él._

 _ **-"Sabes…"-**_ _llamando su atención orejas negras se crisparon causando que su dueño mirara nuevamente al erizo cobalto que se encontraba a su costado embelesado con la vista del hermoso lugar perteneciente a al erizo carbón._

 _ **-"Esta bien estar solo a veces…"-**_ _confeso el demonio de la velocidad balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras se encontraba sentado bajo el frondoso árbol con las piernas cruzada._ _ **-"Yo también en ocasiones necesito mi espacio."-**_ _termino por decir mientras pasaba sus dedos enguantados sobre el pasto bajo de él._

 _Shadow no dijo nada solo desvió su mirada a la pequeña creatura en sus manos, en esa ocasión era un pequeño pájaro acurrucado en el hueco de sus palmas con las plumas alborotadas al sentir la calidez que irradiaba._

 _Sonic cada vez llevaba animales más grandes, en una ocasión le llevo una cucaracha para su disgusto lo que provoco una gran carcajada por parte del héroe al ver refunfuñar a su oscuro amigo mientras alegaba que una vida era una vida aun si era un desagradable insecto, después de ello llevo un pequeño roedor el cual se pasó navegando entre sus púas negras causando un cosquilleo y una batalla al mantener sus púas abajo para no herirlo, en esa ocasión era la pequeña ave, ¿Qué seria después? ¡¿Un sapo?!_

 _Sacudiendo su cabeza ante las ideas de su desenfrenado compañero paso un dedo enguantado por la cabeza del ave acariciando las pequeñas y suaves plumas causando que se removiera ante el repentino contacto acurrucándose más en su toque._

 _Shadow sonrió ante el acto de la pequeña creatura, hasta el momento era su favorito ya que el pequeño pajarito era tranquilo, suave y cálido._

 _Sonic miro el espectáculo con grandes ojos esmeraldas mientras una sonrisa cálida se colocaba en sus labios melocotones._

 _Ver a Shadow encorvado sobre sí mismo sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras escondía una de sus manos en el hueco de sus piernas ocultando a la pequeña ave del mundo celoso y posesivo, acariciando a la fuente de su felicidad con su mano restante con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, era toda una joya para los ojos de todos._

 _Sonic aprovecho cada pequeño momento compartido con Shadow inmortalizándolo en su memoria como algo especial y preciado, alimentado su ego al ser el único en compartir y observar esos pequeños momentos únicos en sus vidas, llenándolo de dicha y felicidad al obtener lo que siempre había querido del ser oscuro: su confianza._

 _No lo iba a negar, él era tan maldito celoso de que Rouge robara todo el tiempo y atención de su contraparte oscura, del hecho que se abriera más con la mujer y a él lo ignorara como al aire, pero eso con mucho esfuerzo y con el paso del tiempo cambio, consiguiendo como resultado esos momentos especiales y mágicos entre ellos._

 _Saliendo de su ensoñación aclaro su garganta._ _ **-"Aun así tu entiendes que en ocasiones necesitamos un poco de compañía ¿No lo crees?"-**_ _soltó después de un pequeño lapso de silencio el joven héroe tomando en cuenta como el otro lo ignoraba olímpicamente o eso pretendía ya que las orejas negras se seguían crispando ante su voz._

 _ **-"Sabes…"-**_ _acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a su compañero paso una de sus manos enguantadas por su cuello, un gesto revelando lo nervioso que se encontraba, se aventuró a hablar una vez más el menor de los dos._

 _Una oreja negra se dobló hacia su dirección, el gesto animo más al velocista azul a seguir adelante._ _ **-"Me gustaría, que… bueno tú sabes…"-**_

 _Ante el tartamudeo ojos rojos se torcieron en señal de fastidio, Sonic estaba divagando algo raro en su personalidad diaria._

 _ **-"Suéltalo Faker."-**_ _dijo el mayor dándole un poco de paz a su compañero quien sonrió apenado agachando ambas orejas azuladas sobre su cabeza al sentirse un poco avergonzado._

 _ **-"Bueno ya vez…-**_

 _ **-Me iré si sigues divagando erizo.-**_ _amenazo el mayor levantando una de sus cejas oscuras al ser testigo de cómo le daba un ataque de nervios al demonio azul._

 _ **-"Esta bien… está bien vaya humor, mi rayo de sol personalizado."-**_ _dijo Sonic rodando los ojos sonriendo con picardía._

 _Fulminándolo con la mirada Shadow espero inquieto a que el erizo retomara la palabra._

 _ **-"Ya no me veas así, cielos Shads."-**_

 _Prestándole atención nuevamente al ave en sus manos, el erizo carbón dejo que su compañero siguiera adelante importándole poco lo que dijera._

 _Sonic observo como era ignorado nuevamente, a veces no entendía como Shadow se aguantaba a sí mismo._

 _ **-"Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con nuestros amigos…"-**_ _declaro el menor como una petición mirando sus manos con una sonrisa inquieta en su rostro ya que sabía que era un tema delicado._

 _Shadow no se esperaba eso, al escucharlo detuvo sus caricias al ave mientras sus ojos se agrandaban en sorpresa, retomando nuevamente el control frunció las cejas en molestia. Estaba tentado a decir que no eran sus amigos si no de Sonic pero era una pérdida de tiempo ya que estaba seguro que recibiría un molesto discurso de amistad por parte del erizo._

 _Mirando una vez más a su compañero, el erizo azul sonrió con tristeza ante la falta de respuesta, no se esperaba menos, estaba desesperado por decirle que no quería que estuviera solo, que de alguna manera lo entendía y que era doloroso alejarse de todos._

 _ **-"Tu sabes que ellos son tus amigos ¿verdad?-**_ _pregunto con duda observando de nueva cuenta la hierba tentado a arrancarla con sus dedos en desesperación._ _ **-"Yo también soy tu amigo…"-**_

 _ **-"Yo nunca te considere uno, solo un aliado…"-**_ _dijo sin arrepentimiento la última forma de vida mirando un punto inexistente en el lago._

 _Dolió y mucho, fue un golpe bajo por parte del erizo, pero estaba hablando de Shadow, no debió haberlo afectado pero aun así lo hizo y se percató de ello gracias al duro parpadeo, al como sus orejas se agacharon en angustia y a la presión en su pecho._

 _Tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo, desinteresado y monótono o simplemente el significado de las palabras, porque no era nada para él, solo un aliado y por lo mucho un compañero de lucha, pero nada más y le dolía por alguna razón desconocida._

 _ **-"Bueno aun así eres mi amigo…"-**_ _dijo ocultando su dolor bajo una sonrisa bien ensayada dándole la cara a la fuente de su angustia quien sin vergüenza seguía mirando el lago como si no le importara._

* * *

Esa conversación ya hacía mucho tiempo que la habían tenido, recordaba cómo Sonic se excusó marchándose rápidamente del lugar, después de ello no supo de él sino una semana después. Lo había molestado y mucho porque el erizo era como una plaga no lo dejaba en paz por nada, pero en esa ocasión simplemente decidió ignóralo.

-¿Shadow?...-

El panorama que formo en su mente se esfumo como humo ante el sonido de su nombre, parpadeando aturdido miro nuevamente al pequeño zorro que fruncía las cejas ante la falta de respuesta.

-¿Uh?-

-Tal vez si fue una mala idea…-se dijo así mismo Mails observando al erizo distraído.

 _ **-"Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con nuestros amigos…"-**_

Cejas oscuras se arrugaron ante la voz molesta en su cabeza, en ese momento le parecía que su cerebro lo estaba chantajeando y traicionando al mismo tiempo.

 _._ _ **-"Yo también soy tu amigo…"-**_

Una mueca fea se formó en su rostro. Si era su amigo y él le negó tanto al erizo, Sonic le había dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, pero aun así lo hirió de la peor manera. Un golpe hubiera sido mejor que lo que le hizo en ese entonces, lastimo sus sentimientos, sonaba tonto, pero lo hizo.

-Yo nunca dije eso.-respondió el mayor soltando un suspiro al final.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto Tails tratando de entender la respuesta obtenida de Shadow.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una mala idea.-hizo saber al menor que lo miraba con grandes y esperanzados ojos azules.

Mirando a otro lado debido a la vergüenza decidió ignorar nuevamente todo a su alrededor al haber observado la gigantesca sonrisa de dientes caninos del zorro.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta su error, tuvo la oportunidad de ahogarse en su amargura, pero desecho la oferta y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ello; sin embargo no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, rechazo la amistad de Sonic en el pasado y por más que quisiera curar la culpa no podía, ya que el erizo no estaba ahí.

A veces deseaba olvidar todo lo que le dijo en el pasado, pero como podía si el bastardo estaba flotando en sus recuerdos convirtiendo su vida en un tormento en un tortuoso y sadomasoquista tormento, porque el recordar le dolía, pero también de manera enferma lo hacía sentir bien, recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, como individuos normales sin culpas ni remordimientos, olvidando por un momento su lamentable pasado, el dolor y las feas cicatrices necias a desaparecer de su lastimado corazón.

Shadow apretó los labios al ya no tener ese bálsamo, el alivio que le proporcionaba inconscientemente el erizo, ¡oh bendito caos! Quería esa paz de regreso con una desesperación que nunca en su vida había tenido la desdicha de probar.

* * *

Un tarareo suave se escuchaba en el silencioso lugar proveniente de un sonriente Sonic que en ese momento firmaba papeles sin tomarles la mayor importancia, sentado rodeado de papeles endemoniados los cuales se encontraban sobre su gran mesa redonda.

La confortante melodía desconocida y molesta para sus sirvientes o mejor dicho sus idiotas concejeros quienes hacia muecas ante el desagradable sonido, por otro lado el erizo los ignoro olímpicamente no dejando que afectara su estado de ánimo o su feliz tarareo.

City Escape era lo que murmuraban sus labios con una gran sonrisa al recordar cómo había escuchado por primera vez la melodía mientras era transportado como un prisionero por un crimen que nunca cometió en el helicóptero perteneciente a GUN. Casualmente los soldados escuchaban la canción mientras lo escoltaban riendo e insultándolo recibiendo miradas compasivas y crueles por su supuesto triste destino, el gusto no les duro mucho por supuesto desde que salto de la maldita cosa sorprendido consigo mismo por haber sobrevivido a una caída tan larga.

Desde ese día le tomo gusto a la canción debido a todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron a partir de ese momento, fu perseguido como todo un criminal de primer grado y caos que se sintió como todo un fugitivo, no tomándole importancia disfruto de la nueva sensación y de la adrenalina por ser la víctima de un sucio engaño y por primera vez haber conocido a su igual, a un ser que podía seguirle el paso en todos los sentidos.

Una risita silenciosa salió de sus labios al recordar esos momentos incomodos con su rival, como ocasiono que lo encerraran en una celda mal planeada, como se gritaron el uno al otro en medio de la selva de esa isla y como olvidar como por poco salía volando con ella.

Desde que lo conoció su vida dio un drástico giro de trescientos ochenta grados, las carreras fueron más divertidas con él a su lado, los malos chistes improvisados y los gruñidos y malas muecas no tenían precio.

Sonic estaba tan feliz de haber conocido a Shadow por que le dio algo que ninguno de sus amigos le podría dar en su vida. El sentirse seguro y protegido, el erizo ébano le daba esa sensación cada momento que estaba su lado, era alguien fuerte, autosuficiente, pero sobre todo le transmitía un sentimiento de confianza, si a veces se le botaba la canica, pero era parte de su encanto.

Soltando otra risa en esa ocasión más fuerte logro llamar la atención de su caballero más joven el cual sonrió al ver la felicidad pintada el en rostro del rey.

Había sido curioso cómo comenzó el día, había sido un desastre en el desayuno lo admitía, la torpeza entre ambos era incomoda, pero al parecer el erizo azul se levantó de buen humor, aunque no hablaron de nada en particular la presencia del rey se captaba tranquila y llena de paz, risitas silenciosas se escucharon todo el tiempo y el feliz tarareo de su pegajosa y desconocida melodía, no era molesto para Galahad por supuesto sino todo lo contrario se sentía tranquilo de ver bien a su majestad después de un tiempo tan sombrío.

Por otro lado Sonic bufo mentalmente ante otro documento sobre sus manos, ¡bendito caos! estaba seguro que moriría joven gracias al aburrimiento.

Sus productivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a los sonoros golpes que provenían de las grandes puertas del lugar. Tomándole poca importancia el raspado de escritura lleno nuevamente la habitación de sonido.

-Uh… Señor…-se escuchó la tímida voz de Galahad quien capto la atención de su monarca quien solo atino a mirar a su caballero levantando una ceja azulada en duda.

Ojos dorados miraron al joven rey para después desviarse a las grandes puertas de madera del lugar, entendiendo la indirecta Sonic sonrió un poco avergonzado por su torpeza, después de seis largos meses aún no se acostumbraba a algunas cosas.

-Adelante…-soltó en un murmullo el joven rey esperando a quien fuera que hubiera interrumpido su trabajo, tal vez le daría una medalla por el hecho de parar el fastidioso papeleo.

Plumas verdosas fueron lo que lo saludaron seguido de un pájaro muy molesto si se lo preguntaban.

-Lamento interrumpirlo su majestad.-se disculpó Lamorak al postrarse en una de sus rodillas en señal de respeto.

Sonic no iba a mentir, la primera vez que se encontró con su caballero no pudo evitar levantar su guardia, por todos los dioses era la viva imagen de Jet y el caos sabía que cuando se conocieron en su mundo se odiaban mutuamente.

Estaba claro que ganar la confianza de cada uno de sus caballeros había sido una tarea difícil y más tratándose de Lamorak, daba gracias a cualquier dios existente de ese mundo que podía llevarse bien con cada uno de ellos.

Pero haciendo eso aun lado, ahora que lo recordaba ya tenía tres semanas o cuatro si no se equivocaba que no veía a su emplumado caballero, levantando una ceja en duda miro como el ave se enderezaba levantando su casco dejando ver su rostro cansado.

-¿Que te trae por aquí amigo?- pregunto casualmente el erizo recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias de su consejo y una sonrisa nerviosa del erizo plateado que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

-Estoy aquí para reportar mi informe señor.-le hizo saber el ave mientras sonreía ante el trato tan casual que le daba el joven rey.

-¿Informe?-

-Si señor sobre los acuerdos y tratados que tenemos con los otros reinos.-informo el caballero verde dirigiendo una mirada dudosa a su monarca.-Usted fue el que me envió.-

-Yo no hice tal cosa.-menciono Sonic frunciendo la cejas en molestia al no ser informado de la situación.

-Bueno… el consejo dijo que usted…-

-Creo que es suficiente.-interrumpió un mapache de pelaje oscuro quien fulmino con la mirada al ave verdosa.-Es mejor que te retires Sir Lamorak, el rey se encuentra muy ocupado en este momento.-

-No.-Interrumpió el macho azul levantándose de su silla desafiando a cada uno de los miembros de su consejo a contradecirlo.-Si no te importa Jacobo quisiera escuchar lo que mi caballero tiene que decirme.-pronuncio escupiendo el nombre del traicionero mapache.

-Pero su majestad…-

-¡Es una orden!-rugió Sonic ante la disputa sintiendo un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago al enterarse de que su consejo le ocultaba información.

El lugar se quedó en silencio ante el estallido del rey quien fulminaba con su esmeralda mirada a cada miembro que se encontraba sentado rodeando la majestuosa mesa.

-¿Que decías amigo?-Invito a continuar a su caballero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Visite a tres de nuestros reinos vecinos…-comenzó Lamorak con voz temblorosa mientras miraba el piso bajo sus pies ante el miedo de otro estallido de su rey.

Ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeraldas después de una pequeña pausa, con una sonrisa alentadora el erizo cobalto asintió animando al ave a continuar.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó del recién llegado dejando la tensión a un lado mientras se enderezaba preparado para dejar su informe.

-El Rey del reino de la bellota accedió visitarnos en unos días señor, al parecer vendrá acompañado de su hija la princesa Sally.-

Sonic asintió en comprensión sin poder ocultar la mueca que se formó en sus labios al escuchar el nombre de la supuesta princesa.

-Otro de nuestros reyes vecinos accedió venir para actualizar los tratos que hay entre nuestro reino y el suyo, lamentablemente el reino del sur rechazo nuestra invitación.-se apresuró en informar el halcón queriendo llegar al punto importante.-Al parecer su pueblo perdió a su único heredero, se cree que un reino vecino secuestro a su príncipe por lo cual envía una disculpa por su ausencia.-dijo por ultimo mirando al rey esperando alguna orden de su parte.

-¿Secuestraron a un príncipe?- cuestiono el joven héroe procesando la información recibida.

-Si su majestad aproximadamente hace dos semanas y tienen los ojos puestos en todos los reinos cercanos, eso nos incluye a nosotros.-se apresuró a decir el ave sintiendo la presión de la situación.

-Si nos creen sospechoso…-dijo el erizo plateado mostrando la ansiedad en su voz.

-Se desataría una guerra.-termino por decir el erizo marino con seriedad.- ¿Dónde está Lancelot y los otros?- pregunto a Galahad quien lo miro nervioso mientras sacudía su cabeza en negativa.

-Lo siento señor, ayer por la noche llegaron a una hora indecente, esta mañana solo mencionaron que estaría fuera por un tiempo indefinido.- informo el erizo blanco mientras se llenaba de preocupación observando como el buen humor de su rey se iba al olvido.

Apretando los dientes Sonic solo asintió en respuesta comprendiendo que no servía de nada descargar su ira en su joven caballero, después de todo no tenía la culpa él estaba solo ahí para informar, nada más nada menos; sin embargo una vez hablara con los otros les daría una reprimenda, no podía ser posible que cuando más los necesitaba no estuvieran presentes.

Desviando su atención de sus caballeros se apresuró a mirar a los integrantes de su consejo con ojos llameantes en ira.- ¿Y ustedes no me querían informar sobre esto?-la calma en su voz provoco estremecimiento en todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

-Señor permítanos explicarnos.-dijo Jacobo experimentando el sudor frio el cual se estaba impregnando en su oscuro pelaje.

-¿Qué quieren que entienda?-dijo Sonic permitiéndoles el beneficio de la duda apretando sus puños a sus costados los cuales se estrellaron con ira sobre la mesa provocando un ruido sordo asustando a los presentes.-¡¿Cómo es que enviaron a uno de mis caballeros con una orden falsa? O acaso el ¿Cómo lo expusieron al peligro de enviarlo a otro reino que al parecer quiere la cabeza de todos en una bandeja por su perdida?!-les pregunto dejando ver su furia en sus ardientes ojos esmeraldas.

-No queríamos preocuparlo señor.-hablo con calma una comadreja de pelaje pelirrojo y extravagantes ojos rojos, el cual no recordaba su nombre no eran muy importantes bajo su juicio.-Estaba enfermo hace unos días y nosotros solo queríamos…-

-¡No me salgan con preocupaciones falsas, hace cuatro días que desperté esto viene de hace semanas!- exploto ante las mentiras y el claro engaño.-Tomaron decisiones a mis espaldas, expusieron a mi pueblo y mis caballeros a un peligro innecesario.-dejo en claro con voz oscura dejando ver lo delicada que era la situación.

-Eran negociaciones necesarias.- respaldo en esa ocasión un zorro viejo y canoso de ojos azules.

-¡Ya basta¡-grito cansado de escuchar excusas.-Si lo sé que eran necesarias.-dijo con voz tranquila tratando de mantener una conversación civilizada.-No creen que con mayor razón debería saber sobre estos temas, soy el rey por lo tanto tengo que lidiar con esto.-

-¿Así como lidia con sus caballeros?-escupió Jacobo mientras una sonrisa presuntuosa aparecía en sus labios.-No quiero imaginar cómo acabara este reino si no puede controlarlos a ellos.-

El lugar se quedó en un sombrío silencio mientras Sonic miraba incrédulo al mapache, la ira burbujeo en su pecho junto con la duda y vergüenza, un golpe bajo había dado el presuntuoso anciano uno directo a su orgullo.

Apretando sus puños y dientes miro con odio a cada rostro sonriente, se habían metido con el erizo equivocado, los soporto en esos seis largos meses, aguanto las tonterías y caprichos de esos siete ancianos para mantener la paz dentro del castillo y el reino, pero ya era suficiente, querían jugar sucio él también sabía hacerlo.

Lamentablemente antes de abrir su boca y soltar algo sucio se le adelanto Galahad cuyos ojos dorados ardían con llamas ardientes en furia mal contenida ante tal insulto hacia su monarca.-¡¿Cómo se atreven hablarle de esa modo a su majestad?!-rugió como una bestia desconcertando a Sonic como a los demás, Galahad era el más pacífico de todos sus caballeros era sorprendente verlo estallar por un comentario como ese.

Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, ya que se le sumo Lamorak colocándose al lado izquierdo el erizo cobalto, su pico estaba colorado, puños enguantados se estrellaron sobre la mesa redonda dejando ver su lado inconforme ante la falta de respeto.-Ustedes como nosotros saben lo grave que es confabular a espaldas del rey, a eso se le llama traición.-informo con voz oscura mirando a cada anciano esperando que su inesperada muerte llegara antes.

-Entonces pueden decirle eso a Lancelot y a sus otros fieles caballeros, después de todo también les gusta esconderle cosas a su amado rey.-soltó con sora uno de los ancianos ¿quién exactamente? Sonic no lo sabía ya que no le importaba, debido a que de algún modo el comentario le afecto porque era cierto.

Lancelot el más fiel de sus caballeros le estaba ocultando cosas y por alguna razón lo hirió.

Cansado de la discusión se dejó caer en su asiento dejando que ambos lados se gritaran el uno al otro, ya quería ver a donde los llevaba estar actuando sin una pizca de razonamiento.

Un suspiro lleno de estrés dejo sus labios al sentir como un nuevo peso se colocaba sobre sus ya cansado hombros.

Una guerra, estaban hablando de muerte, de vidas perdidas en ambos bandos, Sonic ya había liderado una resistencia pero en ese entonces luchaban contra maquinas era muy diferente la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, nunca dejo a su gente morir, encontraba una forma de mantener a todos a salvo, por esa razón no quería mancharse las manos de sangre inocente, el hecho de que su gente estaba dispuesta a creerse suicida no quería decir que los dejaría morir en una guerra inútil.

¿Por qué las cosas se tornaban de mal en peor?...

 _ **-"¿Es injusto no es verdad?"-**_

Sí, sí que lo era, se metió en un fuego cruzado de un mundo que ni siquiera era el suyo, pero maldita sea aun así no podía dejarlos solos a su suerte.

 _ **-"No es tu responsabilidad se encargaron de que fuera tuya a la fuerza…"-**_

Era verdad…

 _ **-"No solo eso te alejaron de tus seres queridos…"-**_

Ya basta…

 _ **-"Te quitaron todo lo que amabas…"-**_

 _-"¿Por qué me lastimas?..."-_

 _ **-"Yo no lo hago… Ellos son los que te hace sufrir…"-**_

Manos enguantadas cubrieron su rostro en pesar bloqueando los hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

 _ **-"Solo quiero aliviar tu dolor…"-**_

Sonic negó con su cabeza agitando sus largas púas azuladas aun cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos en un vano intento de alejar la voz susurrante en sus orejas.

 _ **-"Déjame ayudarte…"-**_

 _-"No puedes ayudarme…"-_ se dijo así mismo queriendo ahuyentar la voz oscura en su cabeza.

 _ **-"Deberías dejarlos morir…"-**_

Sonic jadeo ante la sugerencia, enderezándose sobre su asiento miro a su alrededor con ojos frenéticos tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa voz.

Todo a su alrededor pareció ir en cámara lenta, ojos esmeraldas observaron cómo los unos a los otros seguían gritándose en un silencio sepulcral mientras los colores eran arrancados sustituyéndolos el blanco, gris y negro dejando tras sí una escena muerta.

 _ **-"Sabes que te gusta…"-**_

Girando nuevamente su cabeza en desesperación busco con ojos grandes y asustados al ver como todo a su alrededor no tenía sentido.

 _ **-"Ver toda esa sangre derramada sobre tus manos… Tan deliciosa…"-**_

-Detente…-susurro con labios resecos la oración quedando en el olvido siendo ignorada dando paso al sudor frio impregnados en el azulado pelaje.

 _ **-"Ese sentimiento de calidez enfriándose sobre tus manos…"-**_

Jadeos frenéticos salieron de sus labios al sentir como se pecho se apretaba negándole el paso al oxígeno, orejas azules se aplastaron sobre su cabeza en un intento de bloquear los susurros, caos se estaba volviendo loco.

 _ **-"!Mátalos a todos Sonic¡"-**_

-¡YA BASTA CALLATE!- grito frenético mientras se levantaba de su asiento haciéndolo caer a sus espaldas.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, cada uno de los ocupantes del lugar miro al rey con duda y miedo, pero eso a Sonic no le importó.

Ojos esmeraldas miraron con pánico un punto de la habitación, las grandes puertas de madera abiertas dejaban ver parte del amplio pasillo de piedra el cual contenía un gran ventanal el cual dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje de lo que era Camelot, pero la atención del héroe no era robada por esa razón.

Manos enguantadas temblaron a sus contados mientras su rostro palidecía y sus pupilas verdosas se contraían, el sudor ya era visible en su pelaje, mojando todo a su paso dejando ver a un erizo enfermo.

-Señor…-llamo Galahad con su voz cargada de preocupación ya que la apariencia de su rey era aún peor que cuando se desvaneció hace cuatro días.

Sonic ignoro su llamado ni siquiera lo escucho, un jadeo estrangulado salió de sus labios al mirar su peor pesadilla bajo el marco de las grandes puertas de madera del lugar.

Pasos pesados y arrastrados llenaron sus orejas, seguida de una risa oscura cubriendo su cuerpo de escalofríos.

Frente al él se encontraba una figura oscura encorvada sobre si misma trabajando duro para dirigirse a su destino.

 _-"¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!"-_ grito mentalmente negando la presencia oscura.- _"¡Por favor…No puede estar aquí!"-_ suplico con temor pidiendo a cualquier dios que eso no estuviera pasando.

Ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con un verde oscuro cuando la creatura levanto su rostro dejando ver también una sonrisa de dientes filosos.

Sonic quería vomitar, ya que en la entrada de la gran sala se encontraba nadie más ni menos que Dark Sonic.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado por favor no olviden dejar sus lindos comentarios Saludos!**_


	7. Lo que no sabes no te dañará…

_**Nota del autor:**_

¡Hola! Vaya ha sido un largo tiempo desde que me paso por aquí, no les daré una excusa del por qué me perdí tanto tiempo, no quiero aburrirlos, solo les pido una disculpa y un agradecimiento por sus comentarios.

¡Oh sí! y antes de que se me olvide estoy haciendo un tráiler de esta historia pronto lo subiré a mi canal de YouTube yo les avisare eventualmente cuando esté listo!

Otra cosa a tomar es que si no se han dado cuenta, este fic va a tomar un camino oscuro para que tomen sus precauciones.

Por ahora les dejare disfrutar de la historia.

 **"Las respuesta a los comentarios estarán al final."**

* * *

" _ **Even the sky is not the same"**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

" _ **Lo que no sabes no te dañará…"**_

Un puro corazón de oro

Libre como el viento

Sueña con un solo objetivo

Con salvar el mundo…

Pero… ¿A qué precio?

…

-" _¿A qué precio?"…-_

Viento…

Viento fresco golpeo su rostro como una suave caricia, tan delicada temeroso a romperlo. Rayos solares alcanzaron su cuerpo tembloroso a pesar de estar bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol, la cálida sensación logro colarse sobre si; sin embargo, eso no lograba parar su incontrolable sacudida, ya que frio no era lo que sentía su cuerpo.

Estaba seguro que si alguno de sus amigos lo viera en ese momento estarían muy avergonzados…

Mirada esmeralda estaba perdida en algún punto en el cielo, mientras su dueño se encontraba sentado descuidadamente sobre la hierba verdosa descansando su espalda sobre la corteza.

Sonic se sentía avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo, los temblores en su cuerpo eran imposibles de parar, pero ¡oh bendito caos! Estaba asustado. En cada parpadeo no podía evitar verlo otra vez. Dientes filosos adornando una endemoniada sonrisa y esos ojos verdes sin vida ¡Dios! Tan solo ver ese pelaje oscuro y sentir esa repulsiva energía le provocaba nauseas.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, su mente era un nudo, o más parecido a un algodón de azúcar, ya que estaba demasiado aturdido para comprender ciertas cosas a su alrededor, pero aun así muchas cosas encajaron en su lugar después de su pequeño arrebato.

-Señor…- se escuchó una voz llena de desesperación perteneciente a Galahad quien con ojos dorados miraban desconcertado al erizo.

Sonic no lo escucho, solo siguió mirando el cielo, hundido en sus perturbados pensamientos, luchando contra una lamentable verdad que no quería aceptar. Cerrando los ojos, ocultó las angustiadas esmeraldas rezando internamente porque su pesadilla no se hiciera presente, pero ahí estaba nuevamente a consecuencia de la nefasta oscuridad.

Púas azules se sacudieron en lamento mientras los ojos verdosos hacían nuevamente acto de presencia dándole la bienvenida al mundo.

Temeroso bajo su rostro encontrándose con sus manos enguantadas palpitantes, tenía que controlarse estaba dando una lamentable imagen de sí mismo al mundo. Soltado un suspiro de frustración giro su rostro.

El dorado se encontró con el verde cuando el par de ojos se encontraron y solo por un momento se sintió en paz al ver la pura mirada de su caballero. Eran bienvenidas todas esas emociones: de armonía; comprensión y esa palpitante preocupación (no era que le agradara del todo, no importaba la situación, no era su estilo que miraran su espalda); sin embargo, ahí estaba todo un paquete de emociones y sobre todo esa sensación de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba.

Estaba tan agradecido que Galahad lo hubiera sacado de ese lugar y le trajera un poco de paz, ¿Dónde estaban sus demás caballeros en ese momento de tormento? Él estaba pagando tanto por quedarse en ese lugar y ayudarlos, a consecuencia de ello recibía como recompensa ese amargo vacío por dentro, invitándolo a darse por vencido.

 _ **-"¿A qué precio?"…-**_

Una sacudida más ante la pregunta provoco nuevamente malestar en él erizo azulado, ojos cansado miraron nuevamente el suelo de hierba verde.

Una pregunta interesante, de la cual tenía respuesta. Siendo el héroe que era no podía echarse para atrás, pero lamentablemente, por tener un gran corazón de oro estaba pagando severas consecuencias.

 _ **-"No son severas, son maravillosas"…-**_

Oh como quería reír por la ironía, pero caos ya parecía un loco, (si no que ya era uno), ahora agregarle una condenada risa caótica no le ayudaría de mucho.

 _ **-"No agaches la mirada, levanta la cabeza y muéstrale tu bonito rostro al mundo"…-**_

 _-"Por favor solo vete y déjame solo."-_ suplico cerrando sus ojos. Ante la vista era doloroso ver como los parpados azulados se unían uno contra el otro, o eso era lo que creía el más joven de los caballeros.

-Hable conmigo señor…-pidió con suplica al ver al otro sufrir, honestamente ya no sabía qué hacer, como deseaba que Lancelot y los demás estuvieran ahí.

La voz llego a sus oídos. Una sonrisa temblorosa se colocó en los labios melocotón pálido al encarar nuevamente al erizo plateado.-Estoy bien chico, solo necesito un descanso de esos ancianos…-respondió con voz firme ocultando el malestar en si mismo. Vamos que no estaba mintiendo del todo, en poco tiempo iba hacer pagar a esas bolsas de huesos.

 _ **-"Lo vez no era tan difícil"…-**_

Cejas azules se fruncieron ante la voz en su cabeza, como quería que se callara.

 _ **-"Pero que bella expresión"…-**_

La sonrisa fue rápidamente sustituida por una fea mueca de frustración. Por todo el bendito caos, su cara era un desastre, estaba seguro que su cara era tan pálida como el infierno, sin mencionar los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y sus despeinadas púas, entonces le hacían preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Qué belleza podría contener eso?

 _ **-"Todo en la gran expresión de la palabra"…-**_

Y fue ahí cuando se cansó. Esmeraldas ardientes le dieron la cara al verde opaco. Sentado frente al se encontraba su parte más oscura. Risa de dientes puntiagudos le dieron la bienvenida, mientras Dark Sonic estaba sentado con las piernas cruzada reclinado hacia delante aparentando ser un niño inocente.

Sonic tan solo le mostro un rostro monótono tragándose el miedo por estar alucinando a uno de los seres que más odiaba.

 _-"No te tengo miedo."-_ se dijo así mismo mentalmente mirando con intensidad a su copia oscura. _-"Así que has algo útil y piérdete."-_

 _ **-"No me apetece hacer eso Sonic"…-**_ resonó la voz oscura en su cabeza observando como el ser se balanceaba de un lado a otro disfrutando de su frustración.

 _-"No eres real"…-_ la sonrisa se ensancho mostrando los filosos caninos.

 _ **-"Tal vez este "yo" no lo sea, pero hasta tu sabes que muy dentro de ti existo"…-**_

Púas despeinadas se agitaron ante la negación. No, no era verdad él lo había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

Sonic había aceptado a regañadientes que existía una parte muy oscura dentro de sí mismo y gracias a ello pensó que había superado una de las fases más espantosas de su vida, pero ahí estaba de vuelta su tormento, frente a él en una maldita alucinación, o eso quería creer.

Ojos brillosos y suplicantes miraron al ser oscuro en una petición silenciosa. _-"Vete y déjame tranquilo"…-_

Ojos depredadores lo miraron intensamente, la sonrisa sádica nunca dejo los labios de su copia. _ **-"Nunca podrás desacerté de mi Sonic**_ "…-

Puños enguantados se aferraron a la hierba bajo de él, ojos verdes brillaron con odio mientras maldecía una y mil veces al ser oscuro y burlesco frente a él.

 _ **-"El que quieras desacerté de mi es querer eliminarte a ti mismo, ya que somos uno mismo"…-**_ soltó con una dulzura enfermiza provocando que su estómago se volteara.

No era justo, Sonic siempre tuvo que lidiar con ello, era muy consiente de quien era, y de quienes vivían dentro de él. No todo siempre fue malo, estaba claro, ya que no todo era oscuro, podía vivir sabiendo de la existencia de sus dos partes puras, pero la presencia de luz trae oscuridad y no solo tenía que aprender a resignarse a uno si no a dos seres repugnantes que lamentablemente eran parte de él.

Había aprendido a mantener bajo control sus emociones, los pensamientos nocivos eran normales en cualquier ser viviente, pero en su caso era diferente, el mantenerse sonriente era primordial en su vida diaria por su seguridad y la de los seres a su alrededor, y era frustrante condenarse a una vida así, porque él no tenía la culpa, el no pidió ser tocado por el caos y ocultar a cuatro seres dos de los cuales estaban locos de atar.

Mantenerse vivo y vibrante a cada hora del día era cansado y desgastante, todos a su alrededor lo miraban como un héroe inquebrantable, un ser tocado por los dioses, pero era solo un erizo que poco a poco se estaba cansando de su vida.

No quería decir que estaba asqueado de salvar vidas, todo lo contrario, le encantaba ver los rostros sonrientes al salvar el día, y su ego se hinchaba cada vez que se veía en la portada del periódico y en las noticias a primera hora de la mañana. Lo frustrante era que nadie lo entendía, nadie se preocupaba, además de su hermano, pero aun así nadie veía por sus huesos rotos.

Tal vez por eso le gustaba su tiempo a solas con Shadow, porque él era diferente, ambos lo eran y aun en su tratamiento silencioso, sabía que el erizo negro veía bajo de su fachada, por la forma en la que lo miraba, esos penetrantes ojos rubí lo desnudaban en tan solo una mirada y podían ver más allá de su sonrisa bien ensayada.

Sonic podía ser él mismo frente a Shadow, debido al hecho de que no podía ocultarle nada, y por esos breves instantes era feliz, esos pequeños momentos compartidos eran perfectos incluso con el tratamiento osco de su compañero, pero Shadow dejaría de ser Shadow sin sus pequeños defectos.

Labios melocotones se estiraron en una sonrisa melancólica mientras aun miraba a su copia.

 _ **-"Que conmovedor, mendigando por amor"…-**_

Temblando en ira mal contenida el joven erizo miro con odio puro frente a él, temblando ante el mar brumoso de emociones.

 _ **-"Nunca te mirara, por más que te arrastres a sus pies como una perra nunca te corresponderá, y ¿Sabes por qué?"…-**_ pregunto con sorna riendo como un loco disfrutando del dolor reflejado en las gemas verdosas.

 _ **-"Porque él no sabe amar, y tú lo sabes"…-**_

Una estaca golpeo su corazón ante la voz en su cabeza, porque temía que fuera real, aunque una parte de él le decía que razonara y pensara bien las cosas debido a que Dark solo quería hacerlo dudar y sucumbirlo a la oscuridad, pero otra parte le decía que era verdad, no por el hecho de que su homologo oscuro no supiera que era el amor. Por el caos sufrió y sigue sintiendo dolor por la pequeña niña rubia, por el simple hecho de que la amaba; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que él sintiera algo por Sonic, por más que le doliera era una realidad absoluta.

Shadow no lo amaba…

Y era más que claro por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera lo soportaba. Y dolía, dolía demasiado, tanto que lo destruía, porque desde que llego a ese mundo nunca había aceptado esos confusos sentimientos, decidió enfrascarlos y creer en que solo era nostalgia lo que sentía por dentro, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba su parte oscura restregándole en la cara su sentir por el erizo, estaba confirmando el cómo lo quería de alguna forma amorosa y masoquista.

Él lo quería, y podría arriesgarse a decir que lo amaba, pero eso era historia para otro día, eso quedaría confirmado hasta día que se enfrentara a Shadow y eso era si volviera a verlo que mucho lo dudaba.

 _ **-"Además nunca se fijaría en un ser tan insignificante como tú".-**_

Ya estaba cansado de escucharlo, la furia dentro de él estaba a niveles que jamás imagino sentir. Cegado por sus emociones ignoro todo a su alrededor, solo se centró en el ser frente a él queriéndolo eliminar con su ardiente mirada verde esmeralda, deseaba tanto que se extinguiera en el viento como si de polvo se tratara.

Una mano cálida se colocó sobre uno de sus tensos hombros por encima de su pesada capa carmín, haciéndolo saltar por el repentino toque. Ámbar fue lo que lleno de golpe sus ojos al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su caballero. Galahad lo miro con intensidad y preocupación, estudiando al erizo azulado con detenimiento tratando de encontrar lo que estaba mal, pero por todos los dioses todo lucia mal.

Temblando bajo el toque delicado de su caballero ojos esmeraldas temerosos miraron por un instante una amenaza inexistente. Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios agrietados al relajar su tenso cuerpo al confirmar que el erizo plateado estaba a su lado, girando nuevamente su rostro se enfrentó al hecho de que Dark se había desvanecido en algún momento de su distracción y daba gracias a todos los dioses por tener un poco de paz.

Su atención se volvió una vez más a su compañero al cual le dedico una sonrisa dolorida resultado del estrés acumulado uno el cual según las palabras de Merlina lo estaban… ¿cómo decirlo en palabras bonitas? Oh si estaba causando sus _"ataques de pánico"_ ; sin embargo sabía que era más que eso, ahora con Dark rondando en su cabeza podía sacar varias teorías.

-Señor…-

 _-"Vamos Sonic no te espacies tanto".-_ se reprendió mentalmente al percatarse de sus espacios en blanco y falta de atención al escuchar la voz de su caballero, sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento por despejarla, presto atención a lo que quería decirle.-Lo siento no te escuche ¿Qué me decías?- pregunto avergonzado.

Levantando una ceja en duda mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos ante la presencia de nervios, Galahad arrastro los pies luciendo una postura incomoda.-Su mundo…- susurro retorciéndose en su lugar evitando la mirada del rey.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que atino a decir Sonic mientras alzaba una ceja en duda desde su posición sentada.

-Su mundo ¿Cómo es?- dijo con prisa confundiendo más al ser azulado ante la drástica y fuera de lugar pregunta.

Sonic parpadeo una vez y luego otra tratando de registrar la inoportuna pregunta, su mirada se dirigió a sus manos las cuales se encontraban flácidas en su regazo, y por un momento se preguntó ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando el erizo?

Sin más colapso sobre el árbol a sus espaldas, una sonrisa perezosa se posó en sus labios al pensar en una repuesta. Imágenes y recuerdos felices se amontonaron en su cabeza al momento que sus parpados azules se hacían cargo de esconder las gemas esmeraldas.

Ojos dorados miraron con intensidad al rey, Galahad estaba pensando que era una buena idea haber preguntado sobre su mundo, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, y él pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, el erizo se distraería de sus problemas si construían una plática amena; sin embargo, ya se estaba arrepintiendo haber sacado a la luz el tema, al ver como el rey había colapsado sin gracia.

-Bueno…- dijo Sonic haciendo saltar al menor del lugar.-Esta va a ser una plática larga, te sugiero que te sientes.-palmeando la hierba a su lado le indico a su curioso caballero que lo acompañara mientras le dedicaba una cansada sonrisa.

* * *

Shadow no lo admitiría, maldición no lo haría.

Ojos rojos frustrados miraban con intensidad un pequeño panecillo o galleta, en realidad el erizo no tenía idea de que mierda era la pequeña cosa en sus manos, pero el punto era que no admitiría que la maldita cosa estaba deliciosa. Caos no, no podría tener un diente dulce.

-¿Hay algo mal con ello?- pregunto curiosa la erizo rosa quien miraba confundida a Shadow quien seguía fulminando con la mirada la golosina en sus manos.-Puedo cambiarlo si no es de tu agrado.-ofreció sonriente tratando de recuperar la molestia de su amigo; sin embargo, nunca se esperó que el susodicho atrajera hacia sí mismo sus manos evitando que le arrebataran su pequeño paraíso azucarado.

Ojos rojos miraron con molestia a Rose mientras su dueño introducía la golosina completa en su boca, Amy por su parte parpadeo confundida con la acción.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, Shadow no seas un niño y se compartido.-comento la murciélago ahogando una pequeña risa con su mano al ser testigo de la escena infantil.

Sentado en su cómodo sillón erizo ébano cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho desviando su mirada en vergüenza mientras seguía masticando la cosa dulce en su boca.

-Waaa mira que ternura, parece que a Mr. Sunshine [1] le gustaron tus galletas linda.-

Un chillido se escuchó en el lugar llamando la atención de todos, este provenía de Amy quien emocionada y con grandes ojos brillantes miro a un muy malhumorado erizo negro.

-¡Oh Shadow eso es tan lindo! No sabía que te gustaban las cosas dulces, ¡¿sabes? puedo hacer todos los que tú quieras solo pídelos! –entrando en modo divagación la erizo rosa siguió hablando ignorando el rostro indignado de su compañero, quien en su desesperación agito ambas manos tratando de callar a la chica.

Dirigiendo una mirada de traición e irritación a la mujer culpable de la vergonzosa escena Shadow espero a que arreglara el problema que se tenía entre manos, pero para su suerte de mierda Rouge solo se dedicó a mirarlo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se posaba en sus labios rosados. ¡Oh por Gaia! ¡Shadow estaba avergonzado! Lo podía decir por el tenue color rosa en su rostro.

-" _¡Murciélago estas tan muerta!"-_ prometió en silencio mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos al escuchar las risas de los ocupantes del lugar.

* * *

Decir que no estaba sorprendido era una mentira. Escuchar al rey por unas horas indefinidas había sido todo un paseo para Galahad, si no fuera por el simple hecho de que se trataba de Arthur abría jurado que era un brujo o simplemente un chiflado.

Desde cajas mágicas transmisoras de imágenes, hasta pájaros metálicos voladores fue lo que escucho con un sentimiento de miedo y emoción. El mundo descrito por el macho azul simplemente estaba fuera de todo lo que creía, pero fuera de ello era tan fascinante. Y no solo hablo de ello solamente, era increíble el entusiasmo con el que describía a cada uno de sus amigos, la chispa de vida en los ojos verdosos era tan brillante y vivaz contagiosa de una felicidad inexplicable.

Risitas juguetonas se escuchaban en el lugar al momento que describía como a uno de sus mejores amigos le jugaba bromas pesadas o simplemente le molestaba. Las expresiones en su rostro cambiaban de un momento a otro mientras seguía relatando, sonrisas suaves y ojos nostálgicos se pintaron en su rostro al hablar de una mujer y su pequeña hija, su expresión cambio drásticamente a risas y molestia fingida al hablar de un cierto grupo de detectives, un suave tinte rosado cruzo sus mejillas al hablar de una chica coqueta la cual le gustaba avergonzarlo a él y a sus amigos, manos enguantadas se arrastraron por su cara al hablar de una chica rosa que al parecer era su acosadora, después de ella hablo de otros cuantos más, no recordaba con exactitud a todos debido a que escucho de un montón de sus amigos.

El parloteo se detuvo por un instante debido al profundo pensamiento en el cual se había hundido el rey. Manos ansiosas jugaron con el dobladillo de sus guantes mientras los ojos esmeraldas se enfocaban en la hierba verdosa, poco después levanto su rostro hacia el cielo azul oscuro el cual se transformaba en atardecer.

El viento soplo entre las púas de ambos erizos, revolviendo al mismo tiempo el espeso pelaje de ambos. El silencio se prolongó por otro momento y finalmente Sonic se dio por vencido, el no hablaría de Tails o incluso de Shadow. La distracción proporcionada por Galahad había funcionado, sus hombros se sentían más ligeros, pero si hablaba de su mejor amigo estaba seguro que el buen estado de ánimo se iría a la mierda y por otro lado hablar sobre Shadow, vamos su cerebro estaba lo suficientemente estropeado como para pensar en él.

Soltando un leve suspiro miro a su joven compañero, quien lo miraba con paciencia esperando a que siguiera con sus alucinantes historias.-Ya es suficiente sobre mí, dime ¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto casualmente mientras sonreía al observar como las mejillas pálidas de su acompañante se tornaban rosas.

-En realidad mi vida no ha sido muy interesante.-declaro con vergüenza el menor sobando su nuca.

-¡Vamos eso lo decidiré yo amigo!-el entusiasmo se escurrió en sus palabras ansioso por saber más sobre su joven aliado.

-Bueno…-comenzó el relato con timidez esperando no decepcionar a su rey con su desinteresada vida.-Yo no nací en este reino.-orejas azuladas se animaron al escuchar esa declaración, ojos verdosos chispearon en curiosidad animando al otro a continuar.

-Lancelot me encontró en un reino vecino en uno de sus recorridos por encontrar aliados quienes simpatizaran con el rey anterior.-la primera estrella se situó en el cielo transformando el día en noche, ojos dorados se situaron en su brillantes mientras los recuerdos flotaban alrededor.

-Yo vivía en las calles hasta que él me encontró.-una mueca se formó en el joven rostro de Sonic al escuchar como tenían algo en común, vivir en las calles era difícil lo sabía de primera mano.

-Me trajo a Camelot y estuve a su cuidado oculto por un tiempo, hasta el momento que me descubrieron, Lancelot lucho para poder quedarse con mi custodia hasta que fuera mayor.-

-En ese entonces a nadie le importo ni siquiera al rey.-dio a conocer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lancelot me crío por un par de años, enseñándome lo que era bueno y malo, a su lado aprendí el arte de la espada, él estaba muy feliz de que el rey no me involucrada en los asuntos del reino.-mirada dorada se encontró con la esmeralda dedicando una sonrisa encantadora.-Fue como un padre para mí, cuido de mí, me alimento y me dio un techo donde vivir, estoy muy agradecido con él.-confesó con timidez dejando ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

Sonriendo con calidez Sonic miro con admiración al erizo a su lado. Galahad era un gran chico, era honesto y tenía una fidelidad única con una fortaleza difícil de encontrar en cualquiera. Por otro lado también estaba Lancelot, al conocer la historia detrás de sus dos caballeros, ahora admiraba a un más al erizo oscuro. Desde el momento en el cual lo conoció sabía que era un gruñón de primera al igual que Shadow; sin embargo, Lancelot era más accesible y podía decir con seguridad que tenía un corazón incluso más blando que el suyo propio.

Esa era la gran diferencia entre el par de erizos, Shadow era duro y frio, un antisocial maniático con problemas de actitud y un ego enorme, (ok tal vez Sonic también tenía ese pequeño problema, pero ese no es el punto), no quería decir que el erizo no sintiera nada, Sonic estaba seguro de que solo era una fachada, pero caos hasta la fecha no había podido entrar en el caparazón duro de su amigo.

Ahora con Lancelot las cosas eran muy distintas, si el tipo tenía problemas con dejarlo fuera de sus ojos por un momento, era un psicótico cuando se trataba de asuntos en el cual se involucraba el "rey" y ¡bendito Gaia! En ocasiones pensaba que el erizo estaba peor que Amy, cada hora del día pisoteaba su cola, y decir que no se le haría extraño que un día le pidiera vigilarlo mientras se duchaba para evitar que se ahogara ya era decir mucho, (y lo desesperado que se encontraba, en serio ¡no! Eso nunca lo permitiría). Si con todos sus defectos y sus canicas perdidas, Lancelot era mucho más abierto y comprensible, y si, no lo estaba corriendo o amenazando por la distancia de un brazo entre ambos, (nota: para Shadow eso era "invasión de espacio personal", [El caos sabía que en ese momento lo mataría y muy probablemente orinaría en su tumba por compararlos a ambos], sip Shadow es un amor con todo y sus tornillos sueltos).

Las diferencias entre ambos eran muchas y claras, tantas que a Sonic no se le aria difícil saber quién es quién si algún día ambos decidieran juntarse para hacer su vida un infierno.

-Sabe…- rompiendo su tren de pensamientos ojos verdes prestaron nuevamente atención al erizo plata quien había decidido continuar con la conversación.-Cuando usted me permitió convertirme en su caballero fui muy feliz-confeso con orgullo sonriendo con alegría al recordar el día.-El rey de ese entonces no confiaba en mi por lo tanto no podía ser parte de sus caballeros.-

-Fue bueno que te mantuvieras alejado de ello.-declaro Sonic observando las estrellas por un momento, mientras la luna iluminaba a su alrededor. Ojos dorados se llenaron de confusión alarmándolo mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.- Quiero decir.-se apresuró a decir ante el mal entendido.-Eras joven, aun lo eres, por lo tanto fue una buena elección que te mantuvieras fuera de la vida emm… difícil.-

- _"También usted es joven".-_ se dijo mentalmente Galahad frunciendo las cejas ante el comentario. El rey por lo mucho estaría en que ¿los 16, 17 años?

–Supongo que tiene razón.-decidió dale la razón enredando un pedazo de hierba entre sus dedos.-Además…- agrego mordiendo un poco su labio al pensar sus siguientes palabras.-una vez que mi poderes se manifestaron fue un problema.-

Ahora que lo pensaba Sonic no había visto que usara su telequinesis mucho en los meses que había estado en ese lugar, era raro, ya que en su mundo Silver no pasaba un día sin utilizar sus habilidades, (los cuales los usaba hasta para tomar cualquier objeto cerca de el para evitar "la fatiga", ¡vamos era todo un perezoso! [No hables Sonic ¡que no te queda!]).

-El rey y toda la corte pensaron que sería peligroso desarrollar mis habilidades.- dio a conocer con timidez el erizo plateado mirando hacia sus pies.

-¿Peligroso?, bueno entiendo que al desarrollar habilidades nuevas puede ser peligroso para uno mismo.-Estuvo de acuerdo el joven rey.- recuerdo cuando descubrí mi velocidad, al desarrollarla en muchas ocasiones lastime mis pies, debido a la alta fricción llegue a quemarlos.- contó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al recordar sus memorias.- pero eso no me detuvo, de haberlo hecho nunca habría controlado mi velocidad y pienso que sería lo mismo contigo, te estas limitando.-contemplo frunciendo las cejas en desaprobación.- además hay una gran diferencia yo estaba solo nunca hubo alguien quien me enseñara o con alguna similitud igual a la mía, al único que conozco que comparte una velocidad casi tan rápida como la mía lo conocí hace no mucho tiempo.-Sonrió al recordad a su rival.

Grandes ojos dorados se abrieron al escuchar las anécdotas del joven erizo azulado.

-Yo puedo enseñarte, sé que no poseo tus habilidades, pero tengo un amigo que me enseño a primera mano cómo funcionan sus poderes.-Dijo mientras el sudor se hacía presente al recordar como Silver le había hecho pasar un infierno.- ¿Qué dices?-

-Creo que me ha malinterpretado señor.-dijo casi en un susurro su caballero reflejando el temor de ser escuchado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido Sonic al ver como su caballero más joven se retorcía en su lugar muestra de su incomodidad.

-Ellos no pensaban que sea peligroso para mí.-dijo reflejando tristeza en sus palabras.-Creen que podría ser una amenaza para usted y para el reino, debido a que mis habilidades son poco conocidas y muy poderosas, de igual modo creo que también no confían en mi señor… tal vez tienen la idea de que pueda a llegar a traicionarlos, después de todo soy un forastero.-Dijo por ultimo agachando la mirada temiendo la reacción de su monarca.

Sonic se quedó en silencio después de lo mencionado. Mientras su joven caballero esperaba intrigado por su respuesta.

Enfermo fue como se sintió en ese momento el joven monarca, ese lugar era una pesadilla, le estaban arrebatando al pobre erizo plateado su identidad lo que era él por completo por fuera y por dentro, prohibirle usar su habilidad era quitarle como el aire que respirar.

Con pies inestables se levantó rápidamente provocando un mareo a consecuencia de su arrebato, su visión se desdibujo por un instante haciéndolo sentir enfermo los colores desdibujados en su visión. La bilis subió por su garganta al pensar por un instante lo que sería de él si arrebataran su velocidad, (que básicamente estaba viviendo un poco ese infierno al mantenerlo encerado en el condenado castillo).

Tomando unas respiraciones profundas trato de calmarse al momento que tomaba su peso sobre su mano la cual se encontraba aferrándose a la corteza del gran árbol.

Púas azuladas bailaron de un lado a otro mientras sacudía su cabeza con fervor.- _"esa pesadilla tenía que terminar."-_ se dijo a si mismo con decisión mirando al par de ojos dorados preocupados.

-Voy a enseñarte todo lo que se.-

-Pero señor…-

-No me importa que digan los demás, eres un erizo fuerte y sincero, yo confió en ti, además no pueden arrebatarte algo tan natural que te pertenece solo a ti.- declaro con convicción, ardientes esmeraldas miraron al más joven intimidándolo por un momento. -Por ello no voy a permitir que sigan restringiéndote, hablare con esos ancianos y les enseñare quien manda aquí.-dijo por último dando el tema por terminado mientras humeaba y planeaba el fin de cada uno de los detestables ancianos.

* * *

Finalmente la noche había caído para la salud mental de Shadow, suspirando observo como Amy salía por la puerta principal de su hogar prometiéndole traer más golosinas la próxima vez que se encontraran, (interiormente rogaba que eso fuera en mucho tiempo), una vez se deshizo de la pesadilla rosa, frunció ambas cejas al ver que aún quedaban invasores. Caos como quería que ya se fueran.

Knuckles estaba aún hablando algo con el pequeño zorro, al parecer era algo importante ya que ambos estaban muy metidos en la conversación al no notar la ardiente mirada rojiza que sutilmente les decía: "ambos ya lárguense de mi casa".

En alguna esquina de la habitación se encontraba Rouge mirando entretenida el rostro agrio se su compañero, una sonrisa sutil se pintó en sus labios mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos del día. Para su gran sorpresa Shadow había sido más social de lo que se había esperado, paso un rato soportando a Rose; sin embargo, gracias a un pequeño Kitsune quien tuvo piedad de su alma decidió salvar al ex agente de la tortura.

Al parecer ambos se llevaban bien, Tails era un genio y por otro lado a Shadow le gustaban muchas cosas de las cuales estaba segura Sonic era ignorante, por lo cual tener a alguien con quien hablar con tu mismo nivel intelectual era agradable.

Fue un alivio ver a su amargado compañero interactuar con otra cosa que no fueran libros o con ella misma, su rostro se suavizo ante el pensamiento.

Gemas rojas pronto se encontraron con el agua marina. Al sentir la insistente mirada a su espalda Shadow no pudo evitar voltear y averiguar quién era el individuo que se lo tragaba con la mirada, al encontrarse con el murciélago soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras rodaba sus ojos en exasperación.

Desganado y con todo el fastidio del mundo sobre sus hombros se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a lado de la picara mujer arrastrando los pies dejando en claro como la molestia le escurría.

-Vamos cariño, al menos actúa como si te alegraras de tenerme aquí.- comento sarcástica cuando tuvo al erizo de frente quien la fulminaba con sus ardientes ojos como el fuego.

-Sí, me alegra tanto tenerte aquí como me alegra el que me arranquen las púas.-comparo con una pequeña sonrisa punzante en sus labios cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras balanceaba su peso en uno de sus pies.

-Vaya masoquista, debes quererme mucho.-contraataco con picardía levantando una fina ceja blanca.

-Ya quisieras mujer.-rodando los ojos agito las púas azabaches en negación ante el juego de palabras.

Tomando seriedad, ojos rojos miraron con intensidad a su amiga entrando en las negociaciones silenciosamente.-Y ¿hay noticias nuevas que me haya perdido estos últimos días? –cuestiono con una expresión monótona ocultando bien bajo su fachada la ansiedad al mantenerse exiliado del mundo.

Rouge miro al ex agente por un momento, ojos claros se desviaron ante la intensidad de las gemas carmín. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano la inoportuna pregunta llegaría, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado una respuesta la cual mantuviera a la ráfaga oscura tranquila.

Cerrando los ojos organizo sus pensamientos, escogiendo cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras que diría, mientras los acontecimientos de ese día por la mañana (si no madrugada) regresaban a su cabeza en imágenes abrumadoras.

Nuevamente el par de ojos se encontraron, asfixiándola ante la pura mirada que recibía. La paciencia se reflejaba en el rostro de su amigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el erizo lucia tranquilo esperando paciente sin presionarla por una respuesta, y eso la mataba, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Shadow decidió "portarse bien" por primera vez se tragó su enorme ego y orgullo al correr por ayuda que le fue negada, al hacer las cosas bien y no solo obtener lo que quería por la fuerza, por pura necesidad y anhelo de respuestas.

Rouge no quería mentirle, era lo último que haría, si Shadow se enteraba estaba segura que se sentiría herido y traicionado, pero Knuckles tenía razón, una guerra se desataría si daba a conocer la información, detener un desenfrenado torbellino era imposible para ellos, detener la furia del erizo era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, por lo cual no podían arriesgarse, pero ¡dulce caos! En ese momento los ojos rojos la miraban con una chispa de esperanza, esperanza la cual hace unas horas había muerto por un breve momento de duda.

Aun recordaba como la noche anterior estaba destrozado, escuchar las palabras, como se derramaran de su boca, lastimando todo a su paso como si de ácido se tratara, fue doloroso, verlo mendigar con la triste mirada perdida en los ayeres donde había encontrado un poco de felicidad para curar a su lastimado corazón.

Rouge simplemente no pudo soportarlo, esa noche lo dejo solo en su habitación donde después de tres dolorosos días de culpa por fin parecía pacifico mientras dormía. Ella lo dejo con un propósito en mente; se dirigió hacia las oficinas de GUN (las que lograron salvarse de puro milagro después del incidente con el erizo carbón), en busca de respuesta las cuales se habían negado a responder después de tres largos días, se cansó de esperar y no solo ella, sino también el resto de sus compañeros, por lo cual decidió meter manos en el asunto.

Sigilosa como era, logro integrarse al cuarto de control sin ser detectada donde se encontraba la información que tanto ansiaba; sin embargo para su gran decepción y pena, todo lo relacionado con el día en el cual Sonic había desaparecido, desde: videos, reportes, grabaciones entre otros archivos simplemente se habían perdido, la única pista que tenían se había desvanecido en la nada y le dolió, la tristeza la invadió junto con la desesperación y la rabia.

Se sintió confundida al principio, no comprendía él porque de la situación, pero después de analizarla un poco, las piezas comenzaban a encajar y se asustó porque el problema ya no era solo Sonic, al integrar a Shadow en la complicada ecuación todo resultaba más claro. El incidente en las instalaciones, la pasión con la cual el comandante quería dormir al ex agente, la desaparición repentina de su amigo todo indicaba un camino, uno el cual la asustaba.

Ese día más tarde decidió ir en busca del equidna, necesitaba compartir la información y sus sospechas antes de maquinar suposiciones devastadoras.

* * *

 _ **Ese mismo día por la mañana**_ **…**

- _"No puedes decirle…"- dijo el equidna con seriedad desviando su mirada hacia su amada esmeralda mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _-"No puedo mentirle Knuckles, tu sabes que tarde o temprano él sabrá la verdad y el resultado será peor." –razono la mujer dejando ver la desesperación en sus ojos claros ante la sugerencia del otro._

 _Ojos lilas se encontraron con el aguamarina suavizándose ante los sentimientos encontrados.-"Si descubre que probablemente GUN está involucrado con la desaparición de Sonic ¿Cuál crees que será su reacción?-sabia claramente a lo que se enfrentaba, mentirle a Shadow era como mentirle al mismo diablo, pero necesitaban tiempo para encontrar una solución a toda la situación que tenían en frente._

 _-"Aun así…"-_

 _-"Rouge apenas conseguimos mantenerlo con nosotros, pierde el control y lo dormirán o algo peor."-Knuckles no estaba aún en tan buenos términos con el erizo, si, lo respetaba y tenía una imagen muy diferente de él al que tenía en el pasado, por esa razón no se podía permitir que le arrebataran a otro de sus compañeros (además que estaba seguro que Sonic mandaría a volar su esmeralda si le daba la espalda a Shadow)._

 _-"Si está muerto, si no regresa, él lo sabrá y será peor, yo no podría con eso, no quiero ver la traición en sus ojos, no soportaría verlo tan roto…"-con voz alta dejo en claro como no dejaría que una mentira destruyera lo que habían avanzado con el erizo carbón. Una mentira era suficiente para crear una gran grieta y mandar al olvido todo lo que había logrado no solo ella si no también el mismo Sonic._

 _-"Si Sonic no regresa, tendrá que lidiar con ello al igual que nosotros."- dijo con dureza el macho rojo mostrando en sus brillantes ojos violetas el dolor de sus palabras, renunciar a su amigo lo mataba, pero era realista, y cada uno de ellos tendría que seguir adelante en dado caso de obtener resultados no deseados en su búsqueda y eso incluida a Shadow._

 _Rouge no dijo nada solo miro con ojos salinos al equidna necia a renunciar, ella no lo haría, se negaba rotundamente a darse por vencida. Labios rosados se separaron preparados para seguir con la discusión, lamentablemente para el murciélago su comunicador hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención de ambos quienes con preocupación esperaron que no se repitiera la situación como la última vez que sonó el maldito aparato._

 _-"Aquí agente Rouge"- murmuro con voz contenida debido a la furia por el pequeño arrebato de la discusión anterior._

 _ **-"Vaya me sorprende que no haya picardía en tu voz."-**_ _dijo la voz del otro lado con un deje de curiosidad en sus palabras._ _ **-"¿Está todo bien?"-**_

 _-"Hablando del rey de roma."-murmuro Knuckles agitando su cabeza ante la ironía._

 _-"¿Qué necesitas azúcar? Se terminó tu sobra para ojos, ya sabes el rosa te queda mejor, puedo prestarte el mío si quieres."- bromeo Rouge aligerando el estado de ánimo._

 _ **-"Muy graciosa."-**_ _dijo Shadow en molestia al recordar como la mujer lo fastidiaba debido a sus extrañas marcas rojas sobre sus ojos._ _ **-"Estaría encantado de compartir tus cosméticos, pero ya sabes luego me contagias tus infecciones."-**_ _contraataco dejando pasar que ignorara su pregunta._

 _-"Espero que sea así tal vez incluso se extinga tu amargura."-Rouge podría jurar que su amigo estaba rodando sus ojos en ese instante._

 _ **-"Como sea, solo te hablo por que el niño quiere hablar contigo debido a que de seguro Rojo está contigo."-**_ _corto el parloteo inútil yendo al punto importante._

 _-"Tu sabes tiene nombre, y ese es: Knucklehead."-_

 _-"¡Oye!"-_

 _ **-"Rouge…"-**_ _se escuchó la voz del pequeño zorro a través del comunicador._

 _-"Hola cariño ¿Qué necesitas?"-_

* * *

Fue de esa manera como terminaron en el hogar del erizo. Tails les menciono a ambos que Amy estaba cocinando algo para ellos y conociéndola haría un montón de lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Convencer a Knuckles fue todo un reto, vamos últimamente había dejado mucho tiempo a solas a su amada roca.

Volviendo al punto, estaba en un debate interno. Decirle a Shadow sobre la sospecha de que GUN muy probablemente había borrado toda evidencia sobre Sonic podría desatar una guerra donde el erizo eventualmente borre el mapa; sin embargo, si mantenía esa información y de algún modo lo descubriera estaba segura que ocurriría algo peor.

-¿Rouge?-

El tren de sus pensamientos fue frenado al escuchar su nombre en un susurro. Dirigiendo una vez más una mirada a su compañero suspiro tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas cariño, aún no he recibido ninguna noticia por parte del comandante.- le hizo saber no del todo una mentira.

Shadow parpadeo con grandes ojos escarlatas, su mirada se dirigió a su espalda por encima de su hombro por un momento de distracción observando como sus amigos restantes seguían en medio de su conversación.

-Ya veo.- dijo después de un breve silencio tomando atención nuevamente a su compañera.

-Pero ¿Sabes? He estado pensando entrar y mirar por mí misma y…-deteniéndose en medio de su parloteo observo con grandes ojos claros como el erizo sacudía su cabeza en negativa.

-No Rouge, sé que eres buena en lo que haces.-le hizo saber con firmeza mientras la profunda confianza y honestidad se reflejaba en las gemas rojizas.-Pero aun así, si llegaran a atraparte te meterías en problemas y eso es lo último que quiero que suceda.-

Labios rosados se apretaron en una dolorosa línea mientras el albino murciélago miraba como Shadow miraba con un gran interés sus zapatos evitando el contacto visual.

-Esa noche me dirigí con el comandante por esa razón, yo pensé…-se detuvo un momento lamiendo sus labios resecos al recordar el desastre que provoco.-Pensé que si hacia las cosas bien… bueno obtendría lo que necesitábamos sin necesidad de perder a otro…-dijo por ultimo dejando caer a sus costados ambas manos en derrota.

Oh caos Rouge se sentía fatal, Shadow estaba siendo tan honesto y ella solo le estaba mintiendo.

Recomponiendo su postura, hombros negros se enderezaron mientras cejas negras se fruncían en un pensamiento profundo cuando su dueño cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho.-Si GUN por alguna extraña razón del destino no tuviera nada, solo nos queda el doctor como sospechoso.-dejo saber su idea mirando a su compañera alzando una ceja en duda al ver su rostro angustiado.-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?- pregunto en sospecha.

-¿Uh? No, bueno… no se.-

Shadow tan solo atino a rodar los ojos ante la estúpida respuesta.-Bueno conociendo a Eggman, si tuviera a Sonic cautivo ya se estaría pavoneando y destruyendo media ciudad, pero no lo hemos visto ¿en qué siete meses? –

Analizando la información Rouge estuvo de acuerdo, era imposible que el doctor estuviera tan tranquilo teniendo al velocista en su poder.-Si lo pones así tiene sentido.-

Un suspiro de cansancio dejo los labios del más viejo al quedarse en un callejón sin salida nuevamente. Mano enguantada pellizco la piel en medio de su nariz en un intento de calmar su agitado cerebro.

El silencio se prolongó por un tiempo mientras la tensión se escapaba de ambos. Rouge miro sus zapatos jugando con sus gantes ante el nerviosismo. Ojos escarlatas observaron la postura de su compañera, como su lenguaje corporal dejaba mucho que decir.

Cejas negras se fruncieron en molestia, por todos los dioses Shadow no era estúpido toda la mujer irradiaba negatividad y pesar.

-Rouge.- dijo voz gruesa llamando la atención de la angustiosa murciélago quien se encontró con el mar carmín.- ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?- pregunto sereno, tratando por primera vez en su vida trasmitir confianza.

-Shadow yo…-

-¡Shadow!- interrumpió la voz jovial de Miles quien se dirigía al lado de ambos agitando sus colas en emoción.

Cortando el contacto visual, desconcertado la última forma de vida presto atención al pequeño zorro quien parloteaba sobre algo que no podía entender. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea dolorosa pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su amiga. Él no era tonto, el sabia cuando le mentían y en esa ocasión lo habían hecho descaradamente.

Púas con vetas rojas se agitaron mientras su dueño asentía con la cabeza a cualquier cosa que le decía el emocionado cachorro. Piscinas carmines como la sangre brillaron desenfocados en señal del vacío en el cual se encontraba.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices mañana puedo venir?-cuestiono Tails mientras agitaba sus colas con ansiedad por una respuesta.

-Está bien niño.-dio como respuesta el mayor mirando por primera vez al joven zorro desde el inicio de su charla.

-¡Genial!-

-Tails es hora de partir.- molesto por la sugerencia el joven Kitsune dirigió una mirada agria al Equidna parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

-No te molestes chico mañana vendrás a verlo otra vez.-dijo en muestra de paz tratando de apaciguar al pequeño.

-Está bien.- murmuro con desgano al saber que tenían que partir.- ¡Nos vemos Shadow!- se despidió con una sonrisa de dientes caninos dirigiéndose hacia el macho rojo quien sutilmente envió una mirada silenciosa a la mujer junto al erizo oscuro.

-Es hora de irme cariño…- dijo la chica albina en un silencioso murmullo temiendo romper a su compañero quien en un momento miraba hacia la nada. Ojos cargados de sentimientos nebulosos se encontraron con los suyos provocando que se ahogara con su propia saliva.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza fue la simple respuesta del erizo. Todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta observando con ojos rojos abrazadores llenos de tristeza bien escondida bajo las capaz de indiferencia que había aprendido a formar con el pasar de los años.

* * *

Solitarios pasillos saludaron al sombrío rey caminante sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Fiel sirviente caminaba a su espalda observando escrupuloso la postura rígida de su gobernante, cejas plateadas se unieron en sigilosa preocupación a consecuencia de la lúgubre nube de pesar que se alzaba entre ambos.

-Señor…-

-Solo Arthur…-

-¿Uh?- tomándolo por sorpresa Galahad detuvo su andar al observar como el erizo azulado detenía su paso.

...

El color en el lugar desapareció lentamente junto con los sonidos más sutiles. Ambos brazos oscuros como la noche marcados por color sangre cayeron a sus costados, observando silencioso como sus compañeros se marchaban dejándolo una vez más solo en medio de la noche fría y silenciosa.

Una vez más el agua marina se encontró con sus ojos en una sosegada despedida. El rechinar de la puerta lleno sus orejas provocando que ambas se contrajeran en un intento de bloquear el chirriante sonido.

...

-¿Podrías solo dejarlo en Arthur?-la cuestión salió con voz suave de los labios en los cuales se encontraba una sonrisa contraída y dolorosa.-Por favor…-casi rogo Sonic observando la pelea interna en su joven caballero.

Un asentimiento rígido e hiriente recibió como respuesta.-¿Quieres que informe a los otros sobre la situación?-

Púas azules se sacudieron en negativa. Ojos esmeraldas miraron una vez más su camino, pasos firmes siguieron andando al tiempo que hombros aleonados melocotón cobalto se enderezaban bajo la capa escarlata.-No hay necesidad de ello.-

...

Rubís se ocultaron bajo el manto de media noche al escuchar el clic su puerta. Orejas negras se alzaron ante el sonido de pasos alejándose de su lado y por un momento había jurado ver al demonio azul delante de él.

Ansioso ante su lamentable alucinación abrió ambos ojos y por un momento se vio rodeado por muros altos y tallados en piedra y al fondo de un oscuro pasillo logro vislumbrar la figura azul, alejándose de él con los hombros cuadrados y la espalda alineada, púas bien cuidadas se alzaban con orgullo mientras su dueño se balanceaba con gracia.

-Sonic…-

...

Ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en sorpresa, deteniendo su paso, una vez más miro por encima de su hombro con la esperanza de encontrar al dueño de la voz quien lo llamo. La rigidez se apodero de su cuerpo al ver el vacío a su espalda.

-¿Arthur?…-

...

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron por un breve momento, el brillante esmeralda atravesó su alma permitiéndose temblar mientras él dueño de maravilloso resplandor se desvanecía lentamente trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, dentro de su hogar donde las azuladas paredes lo asfixiaban con el paso de los solitarios días.

-No te vayas…- suplico en un susurro tormentoso causante de ojos brillosos y desoladores observantes de la última pisca del erizo azul.

...

Ojos verdes picaron al momento que giraba su rostro, reanudando su paso rápidamente tratando de sacar la voz dolorosa de su cabeza. – _"Shadow no está aquí idiota."-_ se reprendió así mismo parpadeando duro ante el molesto cosquilleo sobre sus ojos.

 _-"Al final…"-_

 _..._

 _-"Siempre terminaré solo…"-_ se dijo así mismo Shadow en medio de su solitario hogar.

* * *

Tras las puertas pesadas de su habitación se encontraba Sonic quien al estar nuevamente solo dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos intentando desesperadamente calmarse después de escuchar el sonido de la voz que tanto anhelaba nuevamente percibir.

-¿Con que otra cosa me castigara la vida hoy?- pregunto a nadie en particular dejando caer ambas manos levantando su rostro mirando al techo oscuro con una sonrisa rota.

* * *

Luz de luna iluminaba todo a su paso esa misma noche guiando a tres sombras caminantes el camino de piedra ubicado en los amplios jardines dentro del imponente castillo. Frente a las grandes puertas majestuosas iluminadas por las antorchas a lo alto sobre las paredes talladas con grecas antiguas se encontraba una figura con tonos plateados parada con brazos cruzados a la espera de los tres mobianos.

-Lancelot.- llamo el joven erizo plateado visualizando a los tres caballeros cansados de hacer quien sabe qué cosa en el pueblo.

-Galahad ¿Qué hacer aquí?- cuestión el mayor del lugar levantando la visera de su casco dejando ver el cansancio no solo en el cuerpo oscuro sino también en los rojizos ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.- tres pares de ojos se dirigieron al joven erizo pertenecientes al macho rojo y a la bonita pero despiadada gata purpura intimidándolo por un instante. Llenándose de valor miro a cada uno con ojos duro transmitiéndoles silenciosamente que había malas noticias.

* * *

El metal al contacto con la piedra era todo lo que se escuchaba en el pasillo en medio de la noche, pasos rápidos y elegantes, hombros cuadrados cargados de metal, espalda derecha y cola erguida hablaban por el erizo negro quien caminaba por el lugar en busca de su monarca y respuestas que Galahad se negó a darle.

Ahora solo cargando con la pesada armadura dejando al descubierto las elegantes púas negras junto con el rostro donde un al par de cejas se juntaron en preocupación y molestia, Lancelot repaso la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su protegido, dejándolo desconcertado por las palabras a medias y el misterio a resolver.

Un suspiro lleno de cansancio se escapó de los labios bronceados mientras su dueño pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

* * *

 _-"Y ¿Cuál es el problema?"- examinándolo con la mirada cuestionó al menor prestando toda la atención que su cerebro cansado le permitía, ¡vamos! había tenido un día largo en el pueblo con las malditas irregularidades la cuales pensaba habían resuelto, pero eso era historia para otro día._

 _-"No solo es un problema…"-la respuesta salió dura sorprendiéndolo llamando toda su atención ante el trato frío._

 _-"¿De qué hablas?"-_

 _-"Cuando dijiste que las cosas iban a cambiar, yo creí que sería diferente."-una sonrisa triste apareció sobre sus labios mientras miraba con grandes ojos dorados al erizo oscuro frente a él._

 _-"¿Sabes? Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí."-las palabras fluyeron agridulces ante los recuerdos del poco tiempo que pasaron juntos como una familia improvisada.-"Me enseñaste todo lo que se, desde que era lo correcto y lo que no."-_

 _-"Nunca podré terminar de pagarte todo lo que me has dado, pero si voy a empezar hoy a hacerlo, tengo que decir como hora tú te estas equivocando aun cuando pienses que lo estás haciendo bien."- pelaje de media noche se elevó ante la confesión llena de emociones, hombros rígidos temblaron al igual que ambas manos cubiertas de hierro a sus costados, ojos rojos por primera vez en esa noche observo como el cansancio se escurría de la figura temblorosa._

 _-"Yo ya no puedo soportarlo, así que no sé cómo él se sigue levantando cada día viviendo esto, cambia eso por favor."-suplico con angustia dejando caer ambos hombros plateados en derrota._

 _-"Galahad, ¿Qué está pasando?"-la preocupación cubrió las palabras de Lancelot dejando ver en sus ojos como en su cuerpo la tensión y miedo que se apodero de su sistema._

 _-"Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él."- dijo por ultimo respetando los deseos de Arthur en un sutil castigo silencioso._

* * *

Ahora frente a las grandes puertas de robles con bonitas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, se encontraba la forma oscura con una de sus manos levantadas en puño quien en un momento de vacilación se negó a hacer contacto con la fina madera pulida.

Sin miramientos tomo el pomo abriendo una de las pesadas puertas la cual a su pesar crujió en protesta por el paso de los años causando que una mueca de molestia se formara en el rostro del caballero.

Sigiloso como la vida le había enseñado en malos tratos se integró en la oscura habitación la cual era sutilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que estaba cometiendo una gran falta de respeto a su amado rey al entrar a sus aposentos a hurtadillas; sin embargo, la preocupación bien justificada era la perfecta excusa para omitir un castigo bien merecido.

Frente a él envuelto en finas sabanas de seda pura se encontraba la figura azul dándole la espalda donde su podía observar el suave respirar. Aparentemente el rey estaba dormido y daba gracias por ello porque de no ser así no sabría cómo reaccionar al encontrarse con el par de esmeraldas que seguramente cuestionarían a su invitado no invitado.

Observándolo dormir ignorante del mundo analizo las palabras de su joven protegido, poniendo las piezas descifrando el mensaje oculto. Y después de haber dejado a su rey por unos días de dio cuenta de su error.

Dejarlo con el peso de un reino el cual había sido obligado a cargar en contra de su voluntad no había sido la táctica más sabia que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pero vamos él también era nuevo en ello, y lamentablemente la ignorancia traía errores como consecuencias.

El actuar como una gallina despescuezada no era algo nuevo desde que el erizo azul había tomado el poder. Tanto Arthur como él habían actuado de manera tonta. El erizo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser rey (y sus modales mejor no los mencionaba ya que eran impropios de un monarca), y por su parte él nunca había servido a alguien con una personalidad tan peculiar (por no decir otra cosa); sin embargo, el decido seguir adelante porque por primera vez encontró a alguien a quien podía seguir con una confianza ciega, después de mucho tiempo, después de tanta esperanza perdida por fin había llegado alguien digno y desesperadamente quería proteger "eso", la pureza del corazón del caballero del viento quien a una corta edad se convirtió en un rey hecho y derecho (descartando los pequeños defectos), el que poseía la compasión para reparar a un pueblo tan herido como lo era Camelot sin pedir nada a cambio, el que se quedó después de ser obligado a hacerlo.

El miedo, ese sentimiento asfixiante cubría sus ojos con una venda bloqueando el daño que lamentablemente le estaba provocando al erizo azul quien pacíficamente dormía bajo las sabanas en armonía.

Mano cubierta por metal se extendió sobre la figura celeste en un intento de alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Ojos rojizos revelaron un turbulento mar de emociones mientras su dueño se entregaba a la agonía.

Creía que lo estaba protegiendo, pero lamentablemente estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, estaba matando al ser más importante de su vida y se estaba castigando por ello.-Lo siento…-susurraron sus labios temblorosos en un intento de aliviar el dolor latente en su pecho.

- _"Solo creí que si no sabías la verdad tras este pueblo podrido no te dañaría…"-_ se dijo así mismo observando la figura dormida dejando caer su mano a su costado aceptando que no podía tocar lo prohibido.-Lo que no sabes no te dañara…-susurro sus últimas palabras mientras se giraba sobre sus talones dándole una mirada lastimada por el rabillo de sus ojos. En silencio dejo la habitación del erizo la cual había invadido sin autorización.

Un suspiro tembloroso se escuchó en la habitación abandonada, una sacudida se hizo presente en la figura recostada sobre la amplia cama. Ojos verdes iluminados por la luz de la luna hicieron acto de presencia en medio de la oscuridad. Manos desnudas se aferraron a las finas sabanas mientras su dueño respiraba con dificultad intentando inútilmente recomponerse así mismo.

Las grietas ya estaban grabadas solo necesitaban un sutil golpe para romperlo y finalmente lo había logrado, las piezas estaban esparcidas en medio de un rompecabezas interminable, solo faltaba el siguiente paso para perder una de ellas y convertirlo en un ser incompleto.

 **-"Ya estabas roto Sonic las piezas ya existían, él solo fue el viento que se encargó de expandirlas…"-**

Ojos verdes se escondieron bajo el manto azul ante la voz en su cabeza.

- **"Tu sabes quienes te agrietaron y quien acertó el golpe final… desde antes de llegar a este mundo ya estabas roto…"-**

Orejas azuladas se contrajeron en su cabeza, mientras se enrollaba sobre sí mismo perdiéndose entre las sabanas en un intento de aliviar un poco el dolor.

 **-"Y sabes que es verdad, si no, no estuviera aquí…"-**

Ojos verdes se revelaron ante la humedad que los cubrían observando a su acompañante quien se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo de piedra en medio de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas observando la luna por el amplio ventanal que daba al balcón. Verde opaco se encontró con la esmeralda sobresaltando al erizo sobre la cama al recibir la mirada compasiva de la forma oscura quien por primera vez no estaba sonriendo.

 _ **-**_ " **Lo que no sabes no te dañara… ¿sabes? él tiene un punto."-** estuvo de acuerdo el erizo oscuro quien dirigió nuevamente la mirada al cielo nocturno como su pelaje. **-"Pero puede llegar a matar ¿No lo crees?"-** dijo por ultimo mientras Sonic observaba en silencio como se desvanecía en la nada, dejándolo solo en medio de la noche con sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa temblorosa se colocó en los labios del joven héroe ante las palabras de la forma oscura. _-"¿Estas insinuando que al final terminare muerto?..."-_ la cuestión resonó en su cabeza mientras sus ojos eran vencidos por el cansancio. Dejándose guiar por la tentadora oscuridad y un sueño sin sueños por un momento pensó que esa idea no sonaba tan aterradora…

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Wooo! Pensé que nunca terminaría este capítulo, son casi diez mil palabras amigos y amigas hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo más largo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber en los comentarios y como siempre disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Les pido al menos un comentario (lo se soy una sin vergüenza) para seguir con la historia por favor.

Sin más me despido ¡Saludos!

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios:**_

 **Diezella:**

¡Hola! Vaya me he leído cada uno de tus comentarios y me hace feliz que te interese la historia, sí sé que mi escritura es un asco he intentado mejorar, ¿espero que en esta ocasión los errores sean menos?

Sobre la historia yo sé que soy malvada al hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes pero ¿a quién no le gusta el drama? Y si Dark no podía faltar le dará un poco de sazón a todo.

Por ultimo te agradezco mucho me hace muy feliz ver comentarios tan ¡positivos!

Sin más que decir me despido y espero seguir leyéndote en los capítulos posteriores ¡Saludos!

 **SayuriShipper:**

¡Hola! Tu como siempre alegrándome el día, soy tan feliz de ver lo constante que eres.

Sobre tu opinión y/o predicciones, si, Shadow y Tails serán bastante unidos en esta historia al igual Rouge pero ¿Ella cuando no?

Shadow tiende a ser muy duro con todos y más con Sonic pero vamos no puede dejarlo un poco de tiempo tranquilo, además hay que tener en cuenta que Shadow está muy lastimado por su pasado el ser grosero e hiriente es una forma de defensa.

Y si Sonic es un idiota al llevarle una cucaracha pero estamos hablando de Sonic no sería el mismo sin sus pequeñas bromas, habrá más adelante por cierto.

Sonic al estar con Shadow se siente libre de ser él mismo, además de tener a un igual el cual sabe que si comete un error será capaz de levantarlo lo hace sentir seguro y la sensación de protección que en mi opinión nade le ha dado, ya que lamentablemente él siempre ha sido el héroe.

Sonic es un mar de nervios y una bomba de tiempo que explotara en poco tiempo, se siente solo y sobre todo herido ante la situación que tiene frente y todo héroe un día es capaz de romperse debido a la presión. (Si yo también odio al consejo con todo y mapache xD)

Y si Dark es una sorpresa en esta historia xD

Me alegra mucho leerte nuevamente y lamento la tardanza espero y sigas con la historia prometo un montón de cosas emocionantes triste y de más.

Sin más que decir me despido ¡Saludos!

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul:**

¡Hola nuevamente! Me alegra leerte. Jiji sé que a historia está tomando giros pocos esperados como con lo que paso con Dark.

Sobre tu propio fic creo que todos mejoramos con el paso del tiempo y los errores, así que no te desanimes yo soy un asco aun escribiendo pero aquí sigo por lo cual deberías empezar con un fic propio y con gusto me gustaría ver tus ideas por mensajes privados.

Te agradezco mucho tu comentario sé que tarde mucho al actualizar pero tú sabes uno de pierde en el camino de la vida.

¡De todo corazón espero leerte nuevamente!

Sin más que decir me despido ¡Saludos!


End file.
